


Les dix-huit suivantes

by Nezumicat



Series: Touchdown : Love Story [2]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 52,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumicat/pseuds/Nezumicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette histoire se passe immédiatement après "Les trois premières fois". Takami et Sakuraba se sont mis en couple et apprennent à approfondir leur relation. Ellipses sur une année. Majoritairement PWP et une énorme couche de fluff par dessus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seuls au monde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liquidN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/gifts).



> Un premier chapitre assez court. La suite promet d'être beaucoup plus longue. PoV Sakuraba.

Sakuraba enfile ses baskets et serre son foulard autour de sa gorge. Quand il passe son sac en bandoulière à son épaule, il entend les pas de sa mère approcher rapidement.  
\- Haruto, tu as ton téléphone avec toi ?  
\- Bien sûr…  
\- Tu es sûr que ça n'embête pas ton ami que tu restes à nouveau dormir chez lui ?  
\- Pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Ses parents non plus ? Tu ne veux pas que je les appelle ?  
\- Maman, soupire Sakuraba. Je n'ai plus dix ans. Je suis parti des tas de fois en camp d'entrainement et ça ne t'a jamais posé de souci que je passe des nuits ailleurs qu'à la maison. Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand je serai aux Etats-Unis ?  
\- Ca n'a rien à voir. Je préfère que des adultes soient là pour encadrer.  
\- Et bien tu es une adulte, et tu es au courant. Je ne pars pas assez longtemps pour que quelqu'un ait besoin de m'encadrer. Je te dirai quand je rentrerai demain, d'accord ?

Sakuraba sourit à sa mère et quitte la maison rapidement. A choisir, il préfère presque entendre les commentaires de son père sur le fait qu'il passe probablement du temps chez sa petite-amie. Il aurait même mieux fait de ne pas nier, hier. Il se serait sans doute débarrassé de sa mère plus facilement. Il envie Takami d'avoir à présent un logement à lui. Pour sa part, il est encore au lycée, et même une fois à la fac, il s'imagine mal expliquer à ses parents qu'il souhaite quitter la maison. Après tous, les deux établissements sont tout près de chez lui.

Sakuraba expire longuement avant de relever la tête. Il met de côté les histoires avec ses parents et avance d'un pas décidé vers le métro. Dans un peu plus d'une demi-heure, il aura rejoint Takami, et le reste du monde pourra bien s'écrouler.

Le coude calé contre le bord de la rangée de sièges et le poing appuyé sur sa tempe, le garçon fixe avec un petit sourire les deux filles assises en face de lui, qui lui jettent des coups d'œil tout sauf discrets en rigolant. Il a beau avoir quitté son agence, les gens - surtout les jeunes filles - continuent à le remarquer dans les lieux publics. Certaines s'étonnent de son changement de look. D'autres, qui suivent apparemment sa carrière en tant que joueur de football américain, le complimentent de temps à autre. Il a toujours apprécié que les gens fassent attention à lui et cela n'a pas changé depuis qu'il n'est plus mannequin. Alors il accueille avec sympathie les démonstrations d'affection qu'on lui adresse.

Il descend quatre stations plus loin et quitte la gare de métro pour attendre Takami sur le parvis. Ils ont prévus de se retrouver au même endroit que l'avant-veille, environ – Sakuraba consulte sa montre – 23 minutes et 19 secondes plus tard. Juste assez pour ne pas stresser d'être en retard au rendez-vous. Sakuraba sort son téléphone et envoie un email à son petit-ami.  
"Il fait un peu frais, aujourd'hui…"  
La réponse s'affiche sur son écran moins de trente secondes plus tard.  
"Tu viens de sortir de chez toi ?"  
"Je viens d'arriver."  
"Je me mets en route tout de suite, alors. Désolé !"  
"C'est moi qui suis en avance !"

Il sourit en rangeant son téléphone en poche. Son but n'était pas vraiment de presser l'autre garçon, mais l'idée que Takami le rejoigne exprès plus tôt lui fait plaisir. Il cale son visage dans ses mains et guette son arrivée, assis sur un muret.

Quand il repère la silhouette de Takami un peu plus haut dans la rue, Sakuraba se lève et avance vers lui. Le passage du train de ville à côté d'eux l'empêche d'entendre les mots que prononce l'autre garçon, à quelques mètres de lui.  
\- Désolé, tu m'as attendu, répète Takami en marchant un peu plus vite, après avoir jeté un œil au train.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui répond Sakuraba avec un grand sourire.

Quand ils sont assez proches l'un de l'autre, Sakuraba attrape la main de Takami pour la presser gentiment dans la sienne. Le contact de sa peau a déjà eu le temps de lui manquer. Ils se sont pourtant séparés la veille dans l'après-midi. Quand il le regarde, Sakuraba se sent complètement fondre. Takami arbore le sourire le plus doux que personne ne lui a jamais adressé. Il lâche sa main et se dirige vers la station de train. L'expression sur son visage doit sans nul doute paraître complètement stupide.  
\- J'aime bien ce pull vert…  
\- Merci… J'allais sortir avec une chemise, et puis j'ai lu ton message.  
\- J'ai prévu du rechange, cette fois-ci, dit Sakuraba en passant le portique.  
\- Mmh… J'ai fait la même chose.

Quand ils sont sur l'escalier roulant, Takami lui embrasse rapidement le front et Sakuraba frissonne. Ce qu'implique leurs tenues de rechange et les baisers de Takami lui donne atrocement hâte d'arriver à destination. L'heure de trajet va lui paraitre interminable.  
\- Est-ce que tes parents t'ont fait des remarques ? demande Takami quand il attrape la poignée suspendue devant lui dans le wagon.

Il y a du monde dans le train et son petit-ami a insisté pour laisser à Sakuraba la place libre qu'ils ont repérée en montant. Sakuraba tient son sac et celui de Takami sur ses genoux.  
\- Pour mon père, j'ai une copine. Ma mère, elle, voulait appeler tes parents avant que je parte…

Takami éclate de rire et Sakuraba lui sourit.  
\- Heureusement, elle n'a pas leur numéro… Est-ce que c'était mieux de ton côté ?  
\- Mes parents ne comprennent pas pourquoi je tiens à m'occuper si tôt de déballer mes affaires.  
\- Est-ce que tu leur as dit que tu avais commencé ?  
\- J'ai… habilement tourné autour du pot. Et j'ai aussi mentionné le terrain de football et les membres de l'équipe qui s'entrainaient.

A la station suivante, plusieurs places se libèrent un peu plus loin et Sakuraba suit Takami qui lui fait signe de venir.  
\- Rien ne dit qu'ils seront encore là aujourd'hui, reprend Sakuraba en s'asseyant.  
\- En même temps, rien ne dit qu'on ira faire un tour sur le terrain aujourd'hui…  
\- J'ai prévu un survêtement si on se sent d'humeur…

Le trajet passe effectivement beaucoup trop lentement. Il n'y a pas un seul moment où la situation leur permet de trop se toucher, et Sakuraba se sent frustré. L'odeur des cheveux lavés de Takami embaume son esprit et, lorsqu'il ferme les yeux un moment, Sakuraba le visualise dans ses bras, sa tête contre son épaule et les mains encerclant son dos. Autour d'eux, juste une étendue de gazon déserte et une petite brise printanière qui leur caresse le visage.

Ils bavardent de leur soirée, de la rentrée, de l'équipe qui représentera le Japon au mondial lycéen. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'ose aborder à voix haute le moment qu'ils ont partagé à Shûei moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. Sakuraba maudit la présence des autres passagers.

En sortant de la gare, Sakuraba rabat un peu mieux sa veste contre lui et marche à grandes enjambées aux côtés de Takami pour rejoindre la cité universitaire. Ils croisent un peu plus de monde dans les couloirs. Les étudiants semblent prendre progressivement possession des lieux. Une odeur de nourriture, provenant certainement de la cuisine commune, plane à l'étage de Takami.

Quand la porte se referme derrière eux, Sakuraba a soudain l'impression que plus rien n'existe autour et que son monde se résume à cette pièce et le garçon qui s'y tient en sa compagnie.  
\- J'avais envie de t'embrasser…, commence t-il, avant de sentir la pression des lèvres de Takami sur les siennes.  
\- J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai pu me retenir tout ce temps, depuis la gare…, murmure Takami dans son cou quand le baiser s'interrompt. Tu m'as trop manqué, Sakuraba… Ton odeur, et ta peau…

Sakuraba appréhende les moments qu'il aura à passer loin de lui dans seulement quelques jours. La chaleur du souffle de Takami sur sa peau suffit à le faire vibrer, et il préfère s'écarter un instant.  
\- Je vais me laver les mains, dit-il en souriant. Il retire rapidement sa veste, son foulard, et ses baskets d'une pression de son pied.

Tandis que l'eau du robinet coule dans le lavabo, Sakuraba observe Takami, qui l'a rapidement rejoint dans la salle de bain. C'est un endroit étroit pour se tenir à deux, qui plus est quand les deux font leur taille et leur corpulence, et leurs flancs s'effleurent. Sakuraba se rince rapidement les mains et les secoue au-dessus du lavabo. Il attend un instant que Takami en ait fait de même pour se tourner immédiatement vers lui et plaquer son ventre contre le sien. 

Leur baiser est fougueux et humide. La bouche de Takami est chaude, accueillante et terriblement attirante. Sakuraba passe ses mains dans les cheveux de l'autre garçon et approche un peu plus son visage du sien. Il savait pertinemment, ce matin, qu'il ne résisterait pas une minute au besoin de sentir son petit-ami contre lui dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Cette nuit, ils ont échangés des messages jusqu'à une heure si tardive qu'il était presque trop tard pour trouver le sommeil. Takami a avoué mourir d'envie de le caresser. Sakuraba a essayé de s'imaginer la bouche de Takami sur son corps, et les sensations de leurs caresses étaient encore si réelles dans son esprit qu'il a jouit en très peu de temps. Il s'est senti très seul et misérable.  
\- Je t'aime, lui murmure Takami à l'oreille.  
\- Dis mon prénom…, soupire Sakuraba en passant ses mains sous le pull de Takami.  
\- Haruto…

La voix de Takami est presque inaudible. Sakuraba sait qu'il a du mal à se résoudre à l'appeler ainsi. Apparemment plus que lui-même et pourtant, cela a été quelque chose de très compliqué pour lui que de se convaincre d'appeler son ancien sempai de façon si familière. Cela n'a finalement que peu d'importance, parce que de retour dans ses bras, Sakuraba se sent de nouveau infiniment heureux.

Takami retire son pull et son tee-shirt, se détachant un instant de lui. Sakuraba l'imite puis s'empare de la ceinture de Takami pour la défaire, d'un geste précipité, avant de faire glisser le pantalon de son petit-ami à ses pieds. Leurs mouvements sont rapides, pressés, sauvages, et Takami grogne quand Sakuraba les pressent tous les deux contre la porte de la salle de bain.  
\- J'ai envie de toi, susurre Sakuraba à l'oreille de Takami. J'ai juste terriblement envie de toi. Arrête de me mettre dans cet état…  
\- Tu veux vraiment ? demande Takami à voix basse. Sa main se plaque à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et Sakuraba écarte instinctivement les jambes.  
\- Pas du tout…, gémit-il.

Il lève les yeux vers Takami. Son regard brûlant l'excite un peu plus. La main de son petit ami glisse sur le tissu de son pantalon, au niveau de son entrejambe, et Sakuraba se demande un instant pourquoi Takami ne l'a pas encore débarrassé de son bas. Takami baisse les yeux et Sakuraba sent que ses doigts défont les boutons de son jean. Après seulement quelques secondes, la main de Takami attrape son pénis en érection et entreprend de le caresser.  
\- Ah…, gémit Sakuraba qui sent ses jambes trembler. Ichirô…

Il fait lui-même descendre son jean et son boxer un peu plus bas sur ses fesses pour être plus à l'aise avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Takami et de presser son torse contre le sien. Il redresse légèrement une jambe pour l'appuyer un peu plus haut contre celle de Takami. Les yeux fermés, il oublie la salle de bain où ils se trouvent. C'est l'endroit le plus accueillant du monde. Ses mouvements de bassin accentuent le plaisir qui lui envahit le bas-ventre. La deuxième main de Takami rejoint la première. Elle est mouillée, et Sakuraba visualise son petit-ami en train d'humidifier ses doigts dans sa bouche pour les glisser ensuite sur sa peau. L'image achève de le rendre extatique et, les paupières tremblantes, il atteint la jouissance en donnant quelques mouvements de bassin.  
\- Je t'aime, lui répète Takami à l'oreille. Ton corps est si chaud…

La respiration de Sakuraba reste rapide un moment. Il a toujours ses bras sur les épaules de Takami et il appuie son front sur sa clavicule. Il ne savait pas qu'il deviendrait aussi dépendant des caresses de son petit-ami. Il lui est devenu difficile de penser à autre chose qu'à ses doigts ou sa bouche sur lui. Il trouve le sexe avec lui terriblement bon. Il a envie d'apprendre à se découvrir en sa compagnie. Explorer leurs corps et connaître leurs plaisirs.  
\- Viens…, murmure-t-il en embrassant le creux de son cou.

Et il entraîne à sa suite Takami dans sa chambre.


	2. Le tutoiement en dit long sur certaines relations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PoV Sakuraba. Contrairement au premier chapitre, celui-ci est particulièrement long...

Sakuraba ouvre la porte et accueille Takami avec un sourire radieux. Son petit-ami porte une chemise de coton blanche et un pantacourt qui lui arrive aux mollets. Il a une casquette gavroche brune sur la tête et Sakuraba retient son souffle une seconde.  
\- Tu es totalement adorable, Ichirô…  
\- Salut, lance Takami, avec les joues roses et un grand sourire aux lèvres. On a bien choisi notre jour, il fait très bon.

Sakuraba referme légèrement la porte derrière lui, vérifie qu'aucun voisin n'est dans les parages, et embrasse rapidement Takami sur les lèvres.  
\- Il faudra absolument remettre cette casquette…  
\- Ça me fait plaisir qu'elle te plaise autant. Je me demandais si tu allais trouver ça ridicule. Toi, tu portes très bien les chapeaux.  
\- Tu m'as déjà vu avec un chapeau ?  
\- Je me souviens d'une photo dans un magazine. Il me semble même qu'on l'a encore à la maison.  
\- J'ai le droit d'avoir complètement honte en entendant ça ?...  
\- Je te la montrerai, la prochaine fois.  
\- Arrête un peu…

Takami rigole et Sakuraba lui fait signe d'entrer. C'est un jour de semaine et son père est au travail. Sa mère accueille Takami.  
\- Bonjour, Takami-kun, ça me fait très plaisir de te rencontrer enfin.  
\- Enchanté, Madame, la salue Takami en s'inclinant.   
\- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour notre fils cette année, commence sa mère avant que Sakuraba ne l'interrompe.  
\- Maman, excuse-nous, on a prévu de sortir rapidement.

Il n'est pas à l'aise que sa mère parle à Takami de ce qu'il lui a raconté à son propos. Quand ils sortent, après avoir refusé poliment de boire quelque chose, Takami s'empresse de lui poser la question.  
\- Est-ce que ça te gêne que je vienne chez toi ? On peut encore changer notre programme.  
\- Non, pas du tout. Mes parents sont déjà au courant que tu resteras cette nuit. Ma mère a même déjà préparé une chambre…  
\- Elle a l'air très gentil, note Takami, et Sakuraba ne peut pas le contredire.  
\- Elle est adorable, mais elle est aussi très curieuse. C'est dur de lui dire non lorsqu'elle a décidé quelque chose…  
\- Ca me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un… Tu lui as donc déjà parlé de moi ?

Sakuraba fixe droit devant lui. Il sent que ses joues s'empourprent.  
\- Elle sait qu'on s'est énormément entrainés tous les deux et qu'on forme une belle paire. Forcément, mes parents ont remarqué que j'ai… changé, durant cette année. Je leur ai expliqué les différentes raisons. Ma mère a trouvé ça vraiment dommage que je quitte le mannequinat, parce qu'elle pensait que je pouvais m'y faire une place enviée. J'ai eu du mal à les convaincre que j'avais toujours adoré le sport, que je voulais devenir footballeur de haut niveau, et que pour ça, il fallait que je change radicalement de voie…  
\- Ils savent autre chose sur moi ?  
\- J'ai probablement souvent parlé de toi…  
\- Tant que c'est en bien, je ne serai pas trop embarrassé de passer du temps chez eux.  
\- Bien sûr que c'était en bien. En même temps, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais pensé du mal de mon sempai…

La rue est presque déserte, à l'exception d'une personne âgée et d'une dame avec un enfant que Sakuraba ne connait pas. Il prend l'initiative d'attraper la main de son petit-ami dans la sienne et sent que Takami est tendu.  
\- Juste un moment… Ce n'est pas bien grave si l'on nous voit, si ?  
\- … Sans doute pas, mais je ne suis pas à l'aise.  
\- Ok.

Sakuraba lui lâche la main à contre cœur. La grand-mère a tourné la tête dans leur direction. Sakuraba lui adresse un grand sourire et la dame s'incline légèrement.  
\- Tu as vraiment le don pour que les gens t'apprécient…  
\- Tu vois, finalement, ça n'aura pas posé de problème.

Takami reste silencieux jusqu'à la gare.  
\- Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça…, s'excuse Sakuraba.  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est moi qui m'excuse. C'est moi qui ai un problème avec ça.  
\- Je ne tiens pas non plus spécialement à m'afficher en public.   
\- Ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu es un garçon, ajoute Takami. J'ai envie de garder ce genre de moment pour nous. Mais je vais essayer de prendre un peu sur moi, si ça te va.  
\- Ça me va, répond Sakuraba avec un sourire.

Il ne lui a même pas encore dit, mais il est aussi heureux de le voir que tous ces derniers jours. Il a du mal à s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. A ce rythme-là, quand ils rentreront chez lui tout à l'heure, il aura du mal à ne pas se trahir devant ses parents. Sakuraba ne voit pas comment il va réussir leur faire croire que Takami n'est qu'un ami.  
\- Ichirô, je suis vraiment content que tu sois là…  
\- Moi aussi… C'était dur de rentrer de nouveau, hier. J'ai pensé à toi toute la soirée. Je ne savais même pas vraiment quelles explications donner à mes parents sur ce que j'avais fait sur le campus. J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin de quinze ans !

Sakuraba rigole un peu. Il voit totalement où Takami veut en venir.  
\- C'est dur de donner le change. Merci de m'avoir appelé, hier soir…  
\- J'avais envie de t'entendre, Sakuraba…, dit Takami à voix basse et Sakuraba s'arrête de marcher.  
\- "J'avais envie de t'entendre, mon Haruto chéri…"  
\- Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, là.  
\- Et toi, tu n'aimes pas mon prénom…  
\- Ca n'a strictement rien à voir !  
\- Je disais ça pour t'ennuyer…  
\- Ca ne te ressemble pas de vouloir m'ennuyer, rétorque Takami avec un petit sourire, et Sakuraba soupire.  
\- Il faut bien que j'arrive à te faire dire mon prénom, Ichirô.

Quand la main de Takami attrape la sienne, Sakuraba se retient de l'embrasser. Cela fait presque une journée qu'ils n'ont pas échangé un vrai baiser. Il se demande pourquoi il lui a proposé de sortir se promener tout de suite, quand ils auraient très bien pu commencer par passer un moment dans sa chambre. C'était certainement parce que Takami l'avait persuadé que s'ils commençaient par-là, ils auraient du mal à se mettre en route ensuite… Sakuraba lève les yeux sur son petit-ami, qui le regarde sans rien dire.  
\- Ce n'est pas très grave.  
\- Je trouve que ça l'est un peu. Je t'assure que je finirai par prendre l'habitude. J'aime énormément ton prénom.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Mmh. J'ai juste toujours pensé à toi comme étant Sakuraba. Je ne t'ai pas seulement toujours appelé comme ça, j'ai toujours réfléchi à toi comme ça. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux dire… T'appeler différemment c'est un peu comme te voir différemment.  
\- Et tu ne me vois pas différemment, depuis quelques jours ?  
\- Pour être honnête, pas vraiment. Je ne pense pas être plus amoureux de toi qu'avant. Je l'étais déjà désespérément. 

Sakuraba reste silencieux un instant. Il n'est pas tout à fait certain de comprendre, mais essaye de se mettre à la place de Takami. Pour lui, quelque chose a clairement changé dans leur relation et il commence à s'être habitué au fait que le tutoiement et l'emploi du prénom aillent de pair avec l'intimité qu'il y a à présent entre eux. Plus il pense à sa proximité avec Takami, plus il trouve agréable de lui parler de façon décontractée. Takami est amoureux de lui depuis bien plus longtemps et il n'est pas simple de concevoir dans quel état d'esprit il se trouve.  
\- Je trouve que de s'appeler par nos prénoms, c'est quelque chose d'intime, explique Sakuraba. Ça ne me déplait pas que tu m'appelles Sakuraba mais… j'ai l'impression que ça appartient un peu au passé.

Ils se sont arrêtés en plein trottoir et doivent paraître assez étranges aux yeux des passants, à rester planter là à se regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Ça ne me dérange absolument pas d'essayer. Je te demande juste d'être un peu patient.  
\- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de te taquiner avec ça ?  
\- Autant que tu veux. Et je ne t'ai pas dit une chose, mais j'adore que tu me tutoies.  
\- Ca ne sonne pas trop bizarre ?  
\- Tu en as l'impression ?  
\- Il y a deux jours, c'était complètement affreux… Là…

Sakuraba se remet en marche, les mains croisées derrière le dos et un sourire aux lèvres.  
\- … Je commence à vraiment beaucoup aimer, aussi.

*

Ils ont marché une petite heure jusqu'au parc de Ueno pour profiter des cerisiers en fleurs. Comme chaque année, la foule est présente, mais le spectacle vaut le coup d'œil. Sakuraba aime beaucoup admirer les fleurs roses éphémères. Quand il était petit, il avait l'habitude de venir pique-niquer avec ses parents dans ce même parc. Il y a d'autres endroits où ils auraient pu se rendre, moins populaires, mais Sakuraba a insisté pour venir ici. Il a d'ailleurs déjà vu bien plus de monde à cette période de l'année, en particulier le week-end, alors il relativise.  
\- Ca me semble cohérent, dit Takami après qu'il lui a expliqué cela. Vu ton nom de famille et le prénom que tes parents t'ont donné, je comprends qu'ils apprécient le spectacle.  
\- Est-ce que tu es déjà venu ?  
\- Ca m'est arrivé. En tout cas, moi, les fleurs de cerisier me font surtout penser à toi.  
\- C'est un raccourci évident, se moque Sakuraba, mais la remarque lui fait plaisir.

 

Après deux petites heures, agréablement passées allongés sous un arbre à bavarder et déjeuner, Sakuraba hésite à demander à Takami s'il est tenté de rentrer. Il avait initialement envie d'aller faire quelques boutiques en sa compagnie, mais il doit à présent s'avouer qu'il préfèrerait un lieu plus intimiste. Un lieu où ils pourraient se donner la main et s'embrasser sans avoir à se retenir.  
\- Est-ce que tu tiens toujours à m'emmener acheter de quoi changer tous mes sous-vêtements, ou bien est-ce que tu préfères aller chez toi ?

Takami est tourné sur le flanc vers lui et il a un petit sourire entendu aux lèvres.  
\- Je suppose qu'on peut remettre…  
\- Il te faudra supporter mes slips encore un peu.  
\- Il me suffit de te les enlever…  
\- Tu marques un point, avoue Takami en se tournant sur le dos, les jambes repliées. D'ailleurs, je me dis que ce sera pratique de vivre tout seul. Je n'aurai pas à expliquer à ma mère pourquoi je possède à présent une quinzaine de boxers…  
\- Quelques-uns suffisent largement.  
\- Je préfère autant tout changer. Tu m'as dit que tu me trouverais plus sexy ainsi.  
\- J'ai aussi ajouté… que je te trouvais tout le temps sexy…, ajoute Sakuraba, en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Il s'imaginait tout de même très bien le futur spectacle de Takami avec de nouveaux sous-vêtements.  
\- Je ne me suis jamais dit que j'étais sexy, ni vraiment très beau d'ailleurs, entend-il Takami ajouter, et Sakuraba se redresse pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
\- C'est pourtant le cas.  
\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es amoureux. Ou parce que tu aimes les lunettes. Ou les muscles. Ou alors les longues jambes…  
\- Je te trouve clairement attirant à cause de tout ça…, avoue Sakuraba en se rallongeant sur le dos. Il attrape la main de Takami dans la sienne et se décale assez pour que leur position reste discrète. Mais… enfin je ne sais pas vraiment, je crois bien que je te trouvais déjà beau avant d'être amoureux de toi.  
\- Ça me fait très plaisir, Haruto…

Sakuraba sent clairement les doigts de Takami qui pressent un peu plus fort la paume de sa main. Il ferme les yeux et profite des quelques instants de silence durant lesquels ses mots restent suspendus dans l'air.

*

Sakuraba sent des gouttes lui glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale moins de deux minutes après avoir commencé à courir. Il s'arrête un instant et Takami trottine sur place tandis qu'il remonte le bas de son pantalon.   
\- Ok, lui dit-il, on peut y aller.

C'est agréable de rentrer ainsi. Sakuraba a envie de s'exercer parce que jouer lui manque. Maintenant qu'il peut passer presque autant de temps qu'il le souhaite en compagnie de Takami, contrairement à ces derniers mois, il aimerait rejouer avec lui et les autres membres de l'équipe. Le frisson d'un match est quelque chose qu'il apprécie à présent beaucoup, et ce sentiment a grandi en l'espace d'une demi-année seulement. Il sait pertinemment que Takami est triste lui aussi que la grande époque de leur duo sur le terrain soit terminée, et il n'a pas envie de recommencer à en parler. Il songe à son départ dans un peu plus d'un mois pour les Etats-Unis et son cœur se serre. Il sera entouré de joueurs fabuleux et, sans Takami, il espère qu'il saura briller à leurs côtés.  
\- Tu veux courir plus vite ? demande Takami.  
\- Pas ici, non. Est-ce qu'on retourne sur le terrain, demain ?  
\- Si j'arrive à m'éclipser pour passer encore une journée là-bas, j'adorerais.

Quand ils arrivent chez lui, il est quasiment quatorze heures. Sakuraba reprend son souffle en cherchant sa clé et sent les lèvres de Takami sur sa joue.  
\- J'aime bien ton odeur…, lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille, et Sakuraba se tourne un instant vers lui pour effleurer ses lèvres.

Ils ôtent leurs chaussures, claquent la porte, et Takami s'avance dans le couloir en regardant autour de lui.  
\- Vous avez beaucoup de photos de famille. Est-ce que c'est ton chat ? demande-t-il en pointant un cadre dans lequel on voit Sakuraba souriant avec un chat dans les bras.  
\- On venait de l'adopter. Elle est plus grande, maintenant.  
\- Tu es adorable là-dessus…

Sakuraba sursaute quand sa mère les rejoint pile au moment où il se sent d'humeur amoureuse. Il se penche pour chercher… quelque chose, dans son sac. Il sait que ses joues sont rouges mais n'a aucune idée de comment s'en débarrasser.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que vous rentriez avant la fin d'après-midi.  
\- Désolé de vous déranger, Madame. On a couru, et j'ai demandé à votre fils de revenir parce que je crois qu'il a un peu de fièvre.

Son petit-ami est un garçon extraordinaire.  
\- Va prendre un bain pour te reposer, demande sa mère quand il se retourne vers elle. Tu es tout rouge, mon chéri. Dis-moi si tu ne te sens pas bien.  
\- Ca va aller, maman, assure Sakuraba en jetant un coup d'œil à Takami qui lui sourit en retour.   
\- Takami-kun, je te fais un thé, et ensuite tu pourras te laver aussi si tu le souhaites. Fais comme chez toi, ici. Ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir à la maison. Je t'indiquerai ta chambre ensuite. 

Sakuraba se sent à la fois gêné et content de l'attitude de sa mère. Il a l'impression qu'elle les considère comme de très jeunes adolescents. Mais elle semble apprécier Takami - ce qui ne l'étonne pas une seconde, étant donné le portrait qu'il lui a dressé de lui - et il trouve cela important.  
\- Excusez-moi…, dit-il avant de monter à l'étage.

Dans son bain, Sakuraba replie ses jambes contre son torse et tente de s'imaginer la scène en bas. Il espère que Takami n'est pas mal à l'aise. Il ne pensait pas l'abandonner seul avec sa mère. Il aurait préféré qu'ils montent tous les deux dans sa chambre avant de se décider à se laver. Mais il n'est pas assez doué pour dissimuler ses sentiments. C'est quelque chose d'affreusement difficile d'être faux quand Takami se tient à ses côtés et que sa présence seule suffit à le faire se sentir heureux. 

Il enfonce sa tête lavée dans l'eau et reste immergé quelques secondes pour se vider l'esprit.

Quand il redescend, séché et changé, il entend sa mère rire et Takami lui dire qu'il trouve pour sa part que ça va bien à Sakuraba.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui me va bien ?

La scène est tout de même étrange. Sa mère, attablée à la table de la cuisine, les mains autour d'une tasse fumante, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et son petit-ami, assis face à elle, en train d'avaler une gorgée de thé. Il a retiré sa casquette et Sakuraba observe ses cheveux désordonnés sur sa tête.  
\- Takami-kun trouve que tu es bien avec une barbe.

Evidemment. Sakuraba tousse pour reprendre contenance.  
\- Et toi, ça ne te plait pas, dit-il, plus comme une observation que comme une question. Il se verse une tasse de thé.  
\- Tu grandis trop vite, observe sa mère.  
\- J'ai dix-sept ans, maman.  
\- J'ai le droit de te préférer avec une peau de bébé.

Sakuraba coupe court à la discussion :  
\- Ichirô, si tu veux on peut monter et je t'indiquerai où se trouve la salle de bain…

Ce n'est qu'en croisant les yeux surpris de sa mère que Sakuraba comprend que la situation n'est pas naturelle. Takami-san. Il l'a toujours appelé "Takami-san" devant elle. Il l'appelait encore Takami-san il y a trois jours, et elle ne sait même pas que c'est de cet ami-là dont il était question quand il lui a indiqué passer la nuit chez quelqu'un.

Le silence de sa mère est un peu pesant. Sakuraba est mal à l'aise et se doute que Takami doit se sentir pareil. Comme il ne sait pas comment réagir, il attrape sa tasse de thé et fait signe à Takami de le suivre. Il glisse un "A tout à l'heure" en sortant de la cuisine.  
\- Je suis désolé, souffle-t-il en montant les escaliers d'un pas lourd.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et puis… elle ne trouvera peut-être pas cela si étrange, après tout.  
\- Ichirô, je t'ai appelé "Takami-san" pendant six ans. Je t'ai appelé mon sempai. J'ai parlé de toi comme mon ami, certes, mais avec les formes qui vont avec. Je vois mal ma mère ne pas trouver bizarre le fait que je me mette à te tutoyer du jour au lendemain… Je suis complètement stupide !

Il accélère le pas et ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Son cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Il ne sait pas s'il doit redescendre tout de suite pour expliquer… Quoi exactement, que parce que Takami a fini le lycée, ils ont brusquement décidés qu'ils n'ont plus besoin d'être aussi formels ? Les relations sociales se développent rarement de cette façon. Elle sait pertinemment comment son fils considérait son sempai jusqu'à présent.  
\- Hey, Sakuraba, calme-toi.  
\- Tu devrais aller te laver.   
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me rejettes ?   
\- Ce n'est pas ça du tout…  
\- Regarde-moi, maintenant.

Il n'y tient pas vraiment. Il sent sa mâchoire crispée. Il se déteste de s'être conduit de façon aussi naïve.  
\- Regarde-moi. S'il te plait, Haruto…

Il voit que les yeux de Takami tremblent quand il relève la tête vers lui. Il a son mouvement de sourcil qu'il adore, et Sakuraba enfouit son visage dans sa chemise. Il sent qu'il craque, qu'il a peur de la réaction de son entourage. Et il a besoin d'un moment de réconfort.  
\- Je suis désolé, commence-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Il déteste se sentir aussi fragile. Je ne te rejette pas, pardon… C'est complètement ma faute.  
\- Tu sais, je crois que je te préfère naturel et maladroit, que faux, à réfléchir à chacune de tes paroles. J'aime ta spontanéité quand tu es avec moi, Sakuraba.

La main de Takami lui caresse les cheveux.  
\- On n'est pas obligés d'en reparler. Tu peux agir comme tu le veux devant tes parents. Je ne t'en voudrais ni d'être discret et réservé, ni d'être candide et sincère… Si ça ne va pas, je ne suis pas forcé de rester chez toi. Et puis on n'est pas obligés d'avouer quoi que ce soit.

Il serre Takami contre lui et respire son odeur. C'est quelque chose qui le calme. Il l'embrasse et apprécie les caresses tendres que Takami continue à lui donner.  
\- Merci. Tu es vraiment adorable avec moi… Tu as toujours été adorable avec moi.  
\- Coupable, murmure Takami à son oreille en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

Après quelques minutes, il laisse son petit-ami rejoindre la salle de bain et réfléchit à ce qui lui semble le mieux à faire.

*

Quand Takami réapparait dans la chambre, Sakuraba est assis en tailleur sur son lit, occupé à caresser son chat. Takami a passé un polo propre à manches courtes et a gardé son pantacourt. Il est en train d'enfiler un pull et Sakuraba l'observe sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne place auprès de lui.  
\- Le bain était encore assez chaud ? Pardon, j'ai oublié d'enclencher le thermostat automatique…  
\- Aucun souci. Je ne te l'ai pas dit, tout à l'heure, mais ta tenue te va à ravir. On pourrait presque croire que tu vas poser pour une séance photos…  
\- Mon armoire est remplie de vêtements potentiellement mettables à une séance photos, je crois…  
\- Tu portes tout très bien.

Sakuraba sourit et approche sa tête vers son petit-ami. Ses lèvres sont un peu sèches, et il passe sa langue dessus avant de les presser contre celles de Takami. Il sent un instant qu'il se perd dans le baiser, jusqu'à ce que son chat presse sa tête contre son bras.  
\- Comment il s'appelle ? demande Takami en s'écartant.  
\- Mii.   
\- Juste Mii ?  
\- Ce sera bientôt "Mii number one". Elle aura une portée dans pas très longtemps.

Takami rigole et gratte la tête de son chat. Elle adore les caresses et l'attention et quitte ses genoux pour rejoindre ceux de l'autre garçon.  
\- Tu aimes bien les animaux ?  
\- Je n'en fréquente pas beaucoup, mais je les trouve mignons. Mon père n'aime pas vraiment les chats ni les chiens par contre, c'est pour ça qu'on a des poissons, chez moi. Ils étaient dans ma chambre jusqu'à il y a peu, tu te souviens ?  
\- Mmh. C'est vrai que je me suis fait la remarque quand je suis venu la dernière fois…   
\- Je me dis depuis longtemps que j'aimerais bien avoir un chien, un jour. Mais ça ne demande pas le même travail.  
\- Mii gagne contre les chiens. Ici, elle sort, et je l'ai déjà vue plusieurs fois courir après le chien minuscule de la voisine…  
\- Il ne faudra pas qu'elle traumatise le mien.  
\- Il n'y a pas de raison que je l'amène chez toi.  
\- Je voulais dire… d'ici quelques années. Quand ils vivront ensemble.  
\- Nos animaux ?  
\- C'est ça…

Son cœur a un rythme un peu précipité. Sakuraba caresse le dos de la main de Takami. Il comprend parfaitement le sous-entendu et ça lui parait énorme. Complètement, terriblement énorme, angoissant, et quelque part merveilleux.  
\- Tu m'invites à emménager avec toi, constate-t-il en regardant ses pieds.  
\- Désolé. Ça m'a un peu échappé. J'ai commencé à imaginer ça en voyant ton chat. Bien sûr, je ne veux pas dire tout de suite !  
\- J'ai bien compris.  
\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé de ça… Sakuraba, je sais que ça doit te paraitre bizarre, mais je suis déjà certain d'avoir envie de rester à tes côtés très longtemps…  
\- Je suis peut-être difficile à vivre au quotidien…  
\- Je te fréquente depuis longtemps.  
\- Tu ne peux pas savoir si je suis supportable à plein temps.  
\- Je veux bien t'avoir à plein temps avec moi.  
\- Pour le moment…  
\- Je ne te demande clairement pas d'être sûr de toi aujourd'hui alors qu'on sort ensemble depuis moins de deux semaines. Mais s'il te plait, ne remets pas mes sentiments pour toi en question. Je sais ce que j'ai dans le cœur. Dans deux ans, dans cinq ans, ou même dans dix, même si honnêtement j'espère qu'on n'aura pas à attendre aussi longtemps, je voudrais vivre avec toi…

C'est probablement la déclaration la plus touchante qu'il ait entendue de la bouche de Takami. Il se sent adulé bien plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Il a envie de répondre sans se sentir complètement à côté de la plaque, mais le niveau de Takami est bien au-dessus du sien et il ne sait d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Il est sûr qu'il ne sait pas exprimer ses sentiments de manière aussi franche que Takami. Il se sent beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'au début, de ce point de vue-là, mais il a toujours cette petite boule au ventre. 

Sakuraba est bien conscient qu'il est complètement amoureux. Pourtant, le futur de leur relation est une chose à laquelle il n'a pas réfléchi jusque-là. Il se doute fortement qu'il aura envie de rester longtemps, et peut-être même toujours, aux côtés de ce garçon. Takami tenait déjà une place très importante dans son cœur, qui a grossi lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments à son égard, qui a gonflé jusqu'à envahir son corps entier quand ils ont fait l'amour ensemble la première fois. Mais c'est quelque chose de trop difficile que d'être sûr des sentiments qui seront les siens dans le futur, et il ne voudrait pas promettre à Takami quelque chose d'aussi primordial sans en être convaincu d'abord.   
\- Je crois… que j'aurai aussi envie de rester avec toi très longtemps, commence-t-il en levant les yeux vers lui. Mais j'ai… j'ai envie de prendre le temps d'en être complètement convaincu, d'accord ?   
\- Je ne te demande vraiment rien, Sakuraba.  
\- Je sais ça…

Sakuraba se met à genoux sur son lit et sourit à Takami en lui caressant la joue. Quand il se sentira prêt, il espère parvenir à lui retourner ses grands discours.

*

Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Il avait envie de lui retirer son pullover, et tout le reste avec. Il avait envie de faire ce qu'il ne pense qu'à faire depuis quelques jours avec lui. Et au lieu de ça, Sakuraba quitte la chambre pour descendre à la cuisine. 

Il ne compte pas parler à sa mère, c'est beaucoup trop tôt, et il n'est pas prêt à affronter sa réaction. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle dira le jour où elle apprendra que son fils sort avec un garçon, connaissant sa mère elle ne sera peut-être même pas forcément pas mauvaise. Mais c'est la première fois qu'il fréquente quelqu'un et il est beaucoup trop intimidé pour aborder le sujet de but en blanc.  
\- Maman, je voulais juste te prévenir que je lui ai montré sa chambre et que tu n'as pas besoin de t'en soucier.  
\- D'accord.

Sa mère a le dos tourné et est occupé à faire la vaisselle.  
\- Est-ce que ça te dérange si je monte avec du thé et quelques biscuits ?  
\- Tu sais bien que non. Je te sors ça.  
\- Je m'occupe du thé.

Sakuraba a l'estomac noué. Il ne sait pas ce que sa mère pense, si tant est qu'elle pense quelque chose en lien avec son attitude. Takami a peut-être raison, elle a pu ne rien interpréter.

C'est évident qu'elle a interprété quelque chose, et elle est d'ailleurs beaucoup trop silencieuse.  
\- C'est possible qu'on ressorte tout à l'heure. Je te préviens si c'est le cas et qu'on compte manger dehors, d'accord ?  
\- Aucun souci, Haruto.  
\- Au fait, tes bentos de midi étaient très bon…  
\- Je suis contente que ça vous ait plus. Tiens, j'ai mis de la variété, je ne sais pas ce qu'aime Takami-kun…

Elle lui tend un plateau avec plusieurs bols remplis de biscuits sucrés. Sakuraba l'observe mais elle semble éviter son regard. Il se sent affreusement mal et ne sait pas comment il est supposé réagir. Il voudrait juste revenir en arrière. Et en même temps, il est évident qu'il n'aurait pu se retenir d'appeler Takami par son prénom et le tutoyer à chaque fois qu'il aurait mis les pieds chez lui. Et il supposait bien que cela allait arriver à nouveau. Il s'était convaincu, un peu plus tôt, que le mieux était de ne rien dire, continuer à appeler Takami comme il le faisait à présent, et ne pas aborder le sujet. A présent, il doute un peu. Sakuraba raconte beaucoup de choses à sa mère et n'apprécie surtout pas de lui mentir.

Il verse le thé dans deux tasses propres et réalise qu'il n'a pas redescendu celle de tout à l'heure.  
\- Je ramène la tasse que j'ai montée avec le reste un peu plus tard.

Quand il pénètre à nouveau dans la chambre, Takami le rejoint et lui prend le plateau des mains pour le poser sur la table basse. Sakuraba referme la porte vers lui et soupire.  
\- C'est évident qu'elle trouve ça étrange…   
\- Est-ce que tu veux que je rentre chez moi ?  
\- Non, répond Sakuraba en prenant Takami dans ses bras. Hors de question que tu t'en ailles.  
\- Tu peux venir chez moi demain…  
\- Absolument pas. 

Il refuse que Takami s'en aille. Il lui prend la main, le fait asseoir sur son lit et s'installe à genoux, à cheval sur lui. Sakuraba redresse le torse et penche sa tête pour embrasser Takami en tenant son visage entre ses mains. Il sent que Takami est tendu. Il ne permet pas à sa langue de s'insérer à l'intérieur de sa bouche.  
\- Ichirô…, quémande Sakuraba.  
\- Sakuraba…, commence Takami en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et en le repoussant un peu. Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi ?  
\- Tu n'en as pas envie ? demande Sakuraba en se relevant pour se poster face à lui.  
\- Bien sûr que si. Je suis désolé. C'est totalement ma faute. Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée que je vienne ici…  
\- Pourquoi ? Elle m'aurait entendu tôt ou tard t'appeler comme cela.  
\- Je suppose… Mais je me sens aussi très mal par rapport à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression… Est-ce que les choses vont trop vite pour toi ?

Sakuraba s'assoit sur le tapis en face de Takami. Il ne s'est pas aperçu que quelque chose clochait chez son petit-ami et commence à s'en vouloir.  
\- Non. Non, et tu n'as rien fait de mal, dit-il en souriant pour le rassurer.

Il pose ses mains sur les jambes de Takami et lui caresse les mollets. Il dessine le contour de sa cicatrice et sent que Takami frissonne.  
\- Pardon, dit-il en retirant sa main. Ichirô… je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois faire. Est-ce que tu peux me dire comment je dois agir pour que tu te sentes mieux ?

Takami descend du lit et s'assied à genoux à ses côtés. Il lui embrasse le front et les yeux de Sakuraba se ferment. Il a l'impression que la journée vire au désastre quand tout ce qu'il espère est d'être dans les bras de Takami et de ne penser à rien d'autre. Les lèvres de Takami descendent le long de son nez, sa bouche, son menton, et remontent le long de sa mâchoire avant de contourner son oreille. Il passe ses mains dans ses cheveux et Sakuraba soupire de contentement. Il adore quand l'autre garçon l'embrasse ainsi. Il se sent tout petit sous ses baisers.  
\- Haruto…, murmure Takami à son oreille. Si tu as envie que je reste, j'en ai vraiment envie aussi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir repoussé, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais faire.

Il écarte son visage et le regarde dans les yeux. Derrière ses lunettes, Sakuraba voit que Takami a un regard un peu triste. Il les lui retire, les plie et les pose sur la table basse, et l'embrasse. La langue de Takami passe des lèvres qu'il écarte volontiers et vient caresser la sienne. Sakuraba sent bientôt un goût salé dans sa bouche et s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de ses propres larmes.  
\- Ca va…, lui dit Takami à voix basse en le serrant contre lui. Ne te mets pas la pression.  
\- Pardon, commence Sakuraba avant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne va pas réussir à s'empêcher de pleurer. Mince…, pardon.  
\- Tu veux me parler un peu ?  
\- Je crois que… j'ai peur de ce que l'on va me dire. J'ai peur que ma mère me rejette. Je n'avais pas prévu ça, je voulais tellement passer tout mon temps avec toi mais… 

Sakuraba ne parvient pas à maîtriser les tremblements de ses épaules. La main de Takami se presse dans son dos et le pousse contre son torse.  
\- Je vais tremper ton pull…  
\- Ca m'est complètement égal. Je t'aime.

Après quelques secondes, Sakuraba reprend.  
\- Ce que les autres pensent de moi… ça a toujours été très important. J'ai passé des années à avoir très peu d'estime de moi. Mes parents m'ont toujours beaucoup entouré. J'aime… quand les gens s'intéressent à moi. Mais j'ai toujours peur de décevoir ces personnes-là. Mes parents… comptent vraiment beaucoup pour moi, tu vois. Ma mère m'a toujours entouré, trop je suppose, mais son avis compte à mes yeux. J'ai peur…   
\- Elle t'aime beaucoup. Ne te fais pas tellement de souci par rapport à ça. Tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler. Attend qu'un peu de temps passe. On pourra se voir chez moi.  
\- Mmh… Ichirô ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu veux bien m'embrasser de nouveau ? Je voudrais te sentir contre moi.  
\- J'ai le droit à un sourire avant ?

Sakuraba lui sourit et le visage de Takami retrouve sa douceur habituelle.  
\- Merci, dit Takami avant de céder à sa requête.

Sakuraba ouvre la bouche et laisse les lèvres de Takami lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Quand ses mains s'insèrent sous son haut, Sakuraba sent un frisson de plaisir lui parcourir le ventre. Il essuie ses yeux d'un revers de main et déboutonne son gilet pour poser le vêtement par terre. Il va s'attaquer à la deuxième couche quand Takami lui attrape les poignets.  
\- Tu es certain que ça va ?

Takami a le regard brillant mais dans lequel de l'inquiétude transparait.  
\- Promis, murmure Sakuraba. Tu m'enlèves ça ?

Il lève les bras et laisse Takami retirer son tee-shirt.  
\- Tu es beau…  
\- Tu n'as pas tes lunettes…

Les baisers de l'autre garçon commencent dans le creux de son cou et parcourent son bras. Il s'arrête au bout de sa main et prend son pouce en bouche avant de happer ses autres doigts. Sakuraba gémit. Takami recommence son geste une seconde fois. Sakuraba le regarde embrasser le dos de sa main, puis sa paume, avant de la lâcher pour enfouir son visage contre son ventre. Quand il sent le souffle de Takami sous son nombril, Sakuraba se cambre. Il a envie que Takami aille plus bas. Il se souvient des sensations fantastiques que sa bouche lui avait procurées à cet endroit. Ce n'est pourtant pas quelque chose qu'il oserait lui redemander. Il écarte les jambes, se décale légèrement, et attire Takami à terre avec lui. 

Le tapis est chaud mais le sol reste dur.  
\- Tu ne veux pas monter sur ton lit ? demande Takami en se redressant vers lui, les mains appuyées par terre.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de faire de bruit, répond Sakuraba qui suppose que le sol est un endroit plus discret.  
\- Tu es bien, là ?  
\- Pas vraiment, mes épaules ne sont pas spécialement heureuses, avoue Sakuraba avant de rigoler.   
\- On n'est pas très doués, tous les deux, reprend Takami en lui souriant.  
\- Tu es le plus âgé et le plus sage, je te laisse me guider…  
\- Sakuraba…, commence Takami en levant les yeux aux cieux.  
\- "Haruto", le reprend Sakuraba en souriant.  
\- Haruto…, se corrige Takami en baissant les yeux sur lui. Je n'ai pas plus d'expérience que toi. Quant à ma sagesse, ça fait un moment qu'elle a quitté la pièce.  
\- Oh ?  
\- J'ai un peu du mal à réfléchir de façon posée, quand tu es torse-nu.  
\- Est-ce que je me rhabille ?  
\- Certainement pas.

La main de Takami lui caresse le torse et un doigt lui dessine la ligne d'une clavicule.  
\- Tu es beau comme ça. Même sans mes lunettes…

Sakuraba pouffe et sa tête heurte le sol. Son rire repart de plus belle.  
\- Je crois que quelqu'un se moque de moi.  
\- Je n'oserais jamais.

Takami vient se placer entre ses jambes et Sakuraba pousse un soupir de contentement. Il passe ses bras autour des épaules de Takami et le serre fermement contre lui.  
\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas la position la plus confortable, avoue-t-il après quelques secondes, et Takami se redresse avant de l'aider à en faire de même.  
\- Tu as une superbe idée ?  
\- On pourrait aller voir la chambre dans laquelle tu dois passer la nuit. Il y a un futon dedans.  
\- Ok…

Sakuraba prend Takami par la main, ouvre la porte et vérifie que sa mère n'est pas à l'étage. Sans réfléchir plus, il referme sa porte derrière eux et entraine Takami dans la chambre d'amis.  
\- Je me sens un peu malhonnête de vouloir faire l'amour avec toi ici, dit Takami.  
\- Je crois que ça ne change pas grand-chose… Ichirô ?  
\- Tu veux reprendre où l'on en était ?  
\- C'est à peu près ça. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on arrête de parler…

Sakuraba soulève le pull de Takami et la bouche de l'autre garçon attire la sienne à elle à peine ses bras ont été délivrés. Leur baiser est bien plus approfondi que tous ceux qu'ils ont partagés depuis la veille et Sakuraba sent qu'il est plus excité. Il apprécie les gestes précis et rapides de Takami. Il a envie que l'autre garçon le renverse sur le futon et s'allonge sur lui, lui ôte ses derniers habits et le caresse enfin de façon plus approfondie. 

Quand Takami lui fait signe de s'allonger, il s'exécute rapidement. Takami retire son polo et s'agenouille près de lui. Il le regarde défaire les boutons de son pantalon avant de le lui retirer. Les deux échangent un sourire et Takami s'allonge sur lui.  
\- Ta peau est chaude…, note Sakuraba en fermant les yeux. Je suis bien là…

Sakuraba passe les jambes autour de celles de son petit-ami et l'un de ses pieds caresse son mollet de haut en bas.  
\- Je me sentais peut-être un peu mieux dans ta chambre…  
\- Je suis désolé. Je crois qu'on était mal partis, là-bas…  
\- C'est vrai. Mais elle est belle et accueillante. J'aime bien ta décoration, elle te ressemble. Je la trouve agréable.  
\- Merci…

Sakuraba sourit et embrasse la joue de Takami.  
\- Tu te sentiras tout de même bien ici ?  
\- Bien sûr. J'ai ton odeur, ça me va très bien.  
\- Ichirô, j'ai envie de te sentir plus près.   
\- Plus près que contre toi ?  
\- Mmh…  
\- Tu veux me dire un peu plus ce dont tu as envie ?  
\- Je ne sais pas…, murmure Sakuraba en imaginant les lèvres de Takami à des endroits dont il n'ose pas tout à fait parler.   
\- C'est vrai ?

La main de Takami glisse le long de son côté et presse son flanc tandis que son corps s'appuie un peu plus contre lui. La pression de son bassin contre le sien est très agréable. Les hanches de Sakuraba commencent à bouger et Takami se penche pour lui embrasser le cou et l'épaule.  
\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux. Je t'ai dit que je ferai toujours ce dont tu as envie…

Sakuraba sent ses joues rougir.  
\- Tu as envie de quelque chose que nous avons déjà fait ? Ou… tu voudrais que je fasse autre chose ?  
\- J'aime te sentir contre moi…  
\- Comme quand j'appuie ici ? demande Takami en pressant son entrejambe contre la sienne.

Sakuraba gémit et agrippe les épaules de Takami.  
\- Ou quand je viens ici ? continue Takami d'une voix suave en prenant en bouche l'un de ses tétons.  
\- C'est agréable, ça…, admet Sakuraba en renversant sa tête sur le côté.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? demande Takami dont les lèvres descendent le long de son torse pour atteindre son nombril.

Sakuraba respire plus rapidement. Les cheveux de Takami sur sa peau le font frissonner.  
\- Haruto…, murmure Takami en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Moi, j'adore te donner du plaisir.

Sa voix l'excite. Sakuraba sent son érection gonfler un peu plus sous le tissu de son boxer. Takami passe sa langue le long de l'élastique et le tire un peu avec sa bouche. Il se redresse finalement et fait glisser son sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes. Sakuraba lui laisse le passage et l'observe fixement. Il sent que sa respiration est saccadée. Il jette un œil sur son pénis tendu avant de rapidement relever les yeux. Il n'est pas intimidé à l'idée que Takami le touche autant qu'il le souhaite mais a du mal à accepter ses propres désirs. Il a peut-être un peu honte de son propre corps.   
\- Tu veux que je me déshabille aussi ? demande Takami, et Sakuraba acquiesce de la tête.  
\- Ichirô…, commence-t-il quand l'autre garçon a déposé son pantacourt à côté du futon. J'ai pensé… à ce que tu m'as fait l'autre jour…  
\- Oh…  
\- C'était très bon, continue Sakuraba à voix basse.  
\- Je suis content de t'entendre dire ça, je ne savais pas si j'étais complètement maladroit…  
\- Pas du tout ! Les joues de Sakuraba s'empourprent à nouveau mais il choisit d'aller au bout de sa pensée. C'était terriblement excitant… Je crois que je voudrais recommencer… si tu en as envie. Ou bien je peux essayer aussi…

Sakuraba se redresse et commence à ôter à Takami le slip qu'il a encore. Son petit-ami l'aide et tous deux se retrouvent agenouillés l'un devant l'autre. Takami lui prend le visage dans les mains.  
\- Si tu as envie de ça, ça me va très bien. Tu sais…, commence Takami avant de marquer un silence. N'interprète pas du tout mal ce que je vais te dire, d'accord ? J'aime vraiment beaucoup quand tu me touches. Enormément. Mais… j'ai l'impression que j'apprécie encore plus de te caresser.  
\- Oh…  
\- J'ai envie de tenter des tas de choses avec toi. Si je pouvais, je te garderai contre moi des heures durant…  
\- Sans dormir ? s'amuse Sakuraba.  
\- Parfois…  
\- J'ai aussi envie de te toucher.  
\- Ne te prive vraiment pas pour moi…

Sakuraba embrasse sa bouche. Il fait courir sa main le long de son dos et agrippe ses fesses nues. Takami redresse un peu son bassin pour s'approcher de lui.  
\- On se rallonge ? demande Sakuraba dont les genoux commencent à souffrir.

Etendu sur le côté, Sakuraba regarde Takami dans les yeux et plaque sa main sur son torse. Il sent sa respiration rapide sous sa paume et la décale pour mieux percevoir les battements de son cœur.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Je reviens tout de suite, lui dit Takami avant de parcourir le futon sur les genoux. Quand il se réinstalle à côté de lui, il a en main un préservatif et Sakuraba rigole.  
\- Tu l'avais en poche ?  
\- Je me suis dit que ce serait plus pratique…  
\- J'en avais dans ma table de nuit, avoue Sakuraba en levant les épaules. 

Il se sent envahi d'un sentiment d'amour encore un peu plus fort. Quand Takami s'installe entre ses jambes, il ne lui redemande pas si sa demande lui convient. Il a compris que son petit-ami a envie de le satisfaire et ne tient pas à en rediscuter. Pendant que Takami déchire le sachet, il glisse sa main le long de sa cuisse et sur son aine. Takami reporte son regard sur lui pendant que la main de Sakuraba s'aventure sur son sexe.   
\- Est-ce que je peux ? demande Sakuraba.  
\- Ça sera peut-être un peu compliqué ?  
\- Si tu te mets – Sakuraba se décale sur le bord du futon et indique à Takami l'espace qu'il a à côté de lui – ici.  
\- On peut essayer… dis-moi si tu n'es pas bien, d'accord ?  
\- Mmh…

C'est d'abord un peu étrange, parce qu'allongé sur le dos, Sakuraba ne peut pas regarder ce qu'il fait. Il aimerait pouvoir se redresser sur un coude mais la position est délicate. Il arrête de réfléchir quand il sent la bouche chaude de Takami envelopper son pénis. Les yeux grands ouverts, il oublie un instant ce qu'il pensait faire en même temps. C'est atrocement bon. Il aime la caresse de la main de Takami, mais de sentir ses lèvres ainsi sur lui dépasse ce plaisir. Il s'humidifie les doigts en bouche, ayant noté que c'est un geste que Takami a toujours fait jusqu'à présent. Il doit avouer que la caresse mouillée de sa main est meilleure. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il avait conscience avant sa première fois.

Il a envie de se concentrer sur son geste. Il entend Takami gémir sous sa caresse et les sons se mélangent à ceux qui sortent de sa gorge. Il ferme la bouche pour éviter de crier quand les doigts de Takami saisissent ses testicules et que le garçon entreprend de les masser. Pourquoi est-il si doué ? Pourquoi se sent-il si impuissant sous ses mains et sa bouche ? Sakuraba bouge son bassin de plus en plus rapidement. C'est un mouvement presque involontaire. Il suit le rythme de sa propre main. La tête en arrière, il ferme les yeux et s'imagine le visage de Takami. Ses yeux mi-clos, la lèvre qu'il se mort, sa mâchoire tendue. 

Sakuraba accélère son mouvement de va et vient. Il n'arrive pas à savoir si ce qu'il fait est bien tant il a du mal à déconnecter ses pensées de la bouche de Takami sur lui. Quand il sent son plaisir augmenter un peu plus, il mord son avant-bras libre et essaye de ne pas s'interrompre. Un instant, ses doigts se relâchent pourtant et Sakuraba donne un mouvement de bassin plus prolongé. Il se sent jouir. Il n'a pas envie de finir maintenant mais ne se retient pas.  
\- Viens, dit-il rapidement à Takami en l'attirant à lui. J'ai envie de me concentrer sur toi.  
\- Est-ce que ça va ? Reprend ton souffle…

La poitrine de Sakuraba est moite et bouge rapidement.  
\- Ça va, viens… Est-ce que… tu veux que…

Comment est-on supposé parler de cela avec des vrais mots ?  
\- J'aimerais une autre fois, répond Takami et Sakuraba acquiesce. 

Il l'embrasse et presse son corps plus près du sien. Il sent rapidement que la pression de la peau de Takami contre son entrejambe n'est pas agréable. La zone est sensible et il préfère lui faire signe de se mettre sur le dos. Nu, ainsi, son petit-ami est délicieux. Les épaules reposant sur le futon, sa main qu'il passe sur son front transpirant. Il repense un instant à la conversation qu'ils ont échangée ; à ses yeux, Takami est terriblement sexy. Il retire rapidement le préservatif et le pose par terre avant de se pencher sur Takami. 

Le bras tendu, une main posée à plat près de son visage, il lit les expressions sur son visage tandis que ses doigts libres finissent de le masturber. Takami soutient son regard puis ferme rapidement les yeux. Il commence à lui dire quelque chose mais s'interrompt. Les plis sur son front sont de plus en plus marqués, sa bouche est entrouverte. Il met sa tête sur le côté et quelques mèches de cheveux lui glissent sur les oreilles. Quand il jouit, Sakuraba l'entend prononcer son prénom. Il l'avait déjà remarqué, mais son expression à ce moment est toujours aussi attendrissante. Sakuraba sourit en y pensant. Il a peut-être un léger problème avec les sourcils de son petit-ami.


	3. En savoir toujours plus sur lui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où l'on apprend quel est le métier du père de Sakuraba et combien son fils est doué pour poser...

Takami observe Sakuraba qui se rhabille rapidement et songe qu'il devrait en faire de même. Il sait qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'éterniser là. Cela doit bien faire plus d'une heure que Sakuraba est descendu, tout à l'heure, et ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de rester là-haut tout le reste de l'après-midi. Il soupire et se lève du futon. Ses genoux le font un peu souffrir. Il a gardé une position moyennement confortable, mais ne le regrette pas. Ce moment était assez magique.

Il enfile rapidement ses habits et aide Sakuraba à remettre le futon en place. Leurs regards se croisent et ils se sourient. Sakuraba a les pommettes roses et les cheveux désordonnés. Il est encore torse-nu, étant arrivé dans la pièce ainsi. Quand la chambre est remise en état, les deux garçons la quittent et entrent discrètement dans la salle de bain. Il y a un long silence, mais il n'est pas pesant. En se lavant les mains, Takami penche la tête sur le côté pour l'appuyer sur le sommet de celle de Sakuraba. Il la tourne légèrement et lui embrasse les cheveux. Il songe, comme à chaque fois, combien son petit-ami dégage une odeur agréable après l'amour. 

Dans le miroir, Takami vérifie qu'il n'a pas remis ses vêtements bizarrement et qu'il garde à peu près la même allure qu'un peu plus tôt. Sakuraba, lui, se met du déodorant. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et cherche son gel dans le meuble sous le lavabo. Takami l'observe tandis qu'il remet ses mèches en place.  
\- Comment est-ce que je dois me laisser pousser la barbe ? demande soudain Sakuraba.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Et bien, est-ce que tu veux que j'aie la même qu'au moment où je me suis coupé les cheveux ?  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à la question, avoue Takami. Elle t'allait très bien comme ça. Mais tu peux tout à fait faire autre chose.  
\- Ok… Je pense que c'est déjà assez long pour la retravailler. Je verrai ça demain.

Takami sourit en se disant que Sakuraba est décidemment vraiment doué en matière de mode. Il s'y connait largement mieux que lui, alors il ne se sent pas de lui donner des conseils sans savoir de quoi il parle. Il attend par contre le lendemain avec impatience. Pendant que Sakuraba finit de se coiffer, Takami se glisse vers lui et passe ses mains sur son ventre. Il le fixe un moment dans le miroir.  
\- Tu es quand même un sacré beau garçon.  
\- Merci…, lui répond Sakuraba en souriant.  
\- Si je me mettais à porter ce genre de pantalon, je serais totalement ridicule. Et toi, ça te va comme un gant. Et puis peu importe ta coupe de cheveux, tu restes joli…

Et il se dit qu'il a de la chance ; Il a certes toujours adoré Sakuraba pour son caractère, mais il doit bien avouer que d'avoir un ancien mannequin pour lui tout seul a quelque chose de flatteur.   
\- Tu passes toujours autant de temps devant le miroir ?  
\- C'est pour avoir du succès.  
\- Comme avec les vieilles dames dans la rue ?  
\- Par exemple, répond Sakuraba avec un petit rire, et il se retourne vers Takami pour l'embrasser. Et pour plaire à mon copain, aussi.  
\- Là-dessus, tu n'as pas tant d'efforts à faire, je t'assure…  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison.

De retour dans la chambre, Sakuraba jette à la poubelle le préservatif usagé qu'il avait gardé et ramasse son tee-shirt à manches longues et son gilet qui reboutonne. Takami considère le thé froid et les biscuits, qui n'ont pas bougés de la table basse.  
\- On ferait mieux de jeter le thé dans le lavabo et de grignoter quelques biscuits. J'ai un peu faim, suggère Takami. 

Il attend Sakuraba pendant que ce dernier s'occupe des tasses de thé et examine sa chambre d'un peu plus près. Sur un mur, il y a un cadre qui contient la médaille de meilleur receveur qu'il a reçu après le tournoi d'automne de Tôkyô. Takami se remémore les mots que le garçon lui a alors prononcés, comme quoi cette récompense leur revenait à tous les deux, et il sourit. Il a envie de rejouer à un bon niveau, comme avant. Le tournoi international est bientôt. Il lui reste peut-être une chance pour tenter de passer les éliminatoires…  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ? demande Takami quand Sakuraba revient.   
\- Je veux bien ressortir pour aller en ville. On pourrait se promener à Shibuya et manger dehors ?  
\- Ca ne posera pas de souci pour ta mère ? Elle n'a pas prévu qu'on mange ici ?  
\- Je lui avais dit que c'était une possibilité… Et puis je vais avoir du mal à faire la conversation à table ce soir, si on reste là, je crois.  
\- Ça me va très bien, je te suis.  
\- Ichirô ? demande Sakuraba quand ils quittent tous les deux la pièce. Quand est-ce que tu emménages officiellement sur le campus ?  
\- Demain après-midi. Mais affaires sont quasiment prêtes, mais je dois retrouver mes parents chez moi pour qu'ils me les amènent.  
\- La rentrée universitaire… c'est le même jour que moi ?  
\- Oui, tu ne savais pas ?  
\- Je crois que je n'avais pas réalisé, en fait ! Je t'ai monopolisé jusqu'au bout, alors…  
\- Ca m'a terriblement importuné…

Ils descendent, et Takami reste dans le couloir pendant que Sakuraba prévient sa mère qu'ils passeront le reste de la soirée dehors. Takami n'ose pas observer leur conversation et enfile ses baskets. Il se sent mal à l'aise d'être là, et si ce n'était pas pour passer sa dernière nuit en compagnie de Sakuraba avant la rentrée, il aurait changé d'avis immédiatement pour rentrer chez lui.

*

\- Tu viens souvent ici ? demande Takami en regardant distraitement les articles du rayon dans lequel Sakuraba et lui se trouvent.  
\- Oui, j'aime bien faire du shopping ici. Ils ont de bonnes marques et l'accueil est vraiment bon. Il y a aussi quelques boutiques beaucoup plus petites à Shibuya qui sont intéressantes mais c'est plus intimiste. On est plus à l'aise ici quand on ne tient pas à parler aux gens.  
\- Je ne me sens pas spécialement à l'aise, je dois dire, mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire…

Takami n'ose pas avouer que, pour sa part, il achète la plupart de ses vêtements dans des grandes chaînes ou des supermarchés. Enfin, il n'a certainement pas besoin de le préciser pour que Sakuraba soit au courant. Il ne voit en tout cas pas exactement la différence entre cette marque-ci de caleçon et celle-là, sur l'îlot d'à-côté.   
\- La coupe, la qualité, le confort…, explique Sakuraba, et Takami a beau adorer le son de sa voix, le sujet ne l'emballe pas outre mesure.

Il parvient à convaincre Sakuraba de choisir ce qu'il lui plait pour lui et file dans une cabine d'essayage. Il semblerait qu'il faille vérifier si ce genre de forme est bien, et faire attention à la taille car en fonction des marques, elle diffère un peu. Dans le miroir, Takami soulève un peu son pull et essaye de se donner un avis. Ça semble bien, il suppose. Il n'a pas beaucoup de formes et préfère de loin donner son avis sur la façon dont Sakuraba porte ses boxers. Il retire le sous-vêtement et enfile celui d'une marque différente par-dessus son propre slip. Sans prévenir, Sakuraba passe la tête à travers le rideau et Takami croise son regard admiratif.  
\- Oh…  
\- Sakuraba, est-ce qu'il n'y a pas une vendeuse juste à côté ?  
\- C'est parfait, murmure Sakuraba avant de lui tendre un autre boxer et de s'éclipser.

Quelques instants plus tard, il entend Sakuraba expliquer que son ami avait besoin d'un avis avant de remercier – la vendeuse certainement – de son temps et de son attention.  
\- Poseur…, songe Takami avec un petit sourire.

Takami passe rapidement en caisse avec ses douze nouveaux boxers et rejoint Sakuraba un peu plus loin. Il se demande s'ils vont passer encore longtemps dans ce department store. Il a un peu chaud et hésite à retirer son pull.  
\- Elles sont jolies, hein ? lui demande Sakuraba avec un grand sourire, une paire de chaussures à la main.  
\- Oui, je trouve aussi, répond sincèrement Takami.  
\- J'hésite à prendre celles-ci ou les rouges, là…

Takami le regarde faire sans répondre. Sakuraba a l'air de particulièrement adorer cette activité. Cela ne l'étonne pas, il l'a toujours imaginé comme un accro au shopping. Par contre, il n'est pas sûr d'avoir envie de l'accompagner très souvent dans les boutiques.  
\- Bon, je prends les deux. C'est la rentrée, après-demain.  
\- Tu ne les portes pas à l'école…  
\- Ce serait pourtant bien.   
\- Moi je ne trouve pas. Je préfère les chaussures réglementaires…, dit Takami, avant de réaliser que ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas de l'université et qu'il lui faudra peut-être songer à acheter lui aussi une ou deux paires de nouvelles chaussures.

Sakuraba rigole et se redresse pour s'avancer vers la vendeuse, qui emporte pour lui ses achats à la caisse en le remerciant plusieurs fois. Les vendeuses sont toujours très accueillantes, dans ce genre de grand magasin un peu chic. Avec Sakuraba, on a l'impression qu'elles vont toucher le sol quand elles s'inclinent, et que le sourire va leur sortir du visage. Takami se demande si beaucoup de monde le reconnait, ou si c'est juste son attitude et sa belle bouille qui le rendent irrésistible.   
\- Je peux juste faire un crochet par l'étage du dessus ? lui demande Sakuraba avec de grands yeux. Je n'en ai vraiment pas pour longtemps…  
\- Fais-toi plaisir. Tu m'as aidé à faire mon choix, profite aussi un peu…  
\- Oh mais j'ai totalement profité du rayon sous-vêtements aussi…, admet Sakuraba en regardant sur le côté.

Le garçon file dans les escaliers roulants et Takami le suit de près. Appuyé sur la main courante, Takami observe Sakuraba qui monte les marches sur la pointe des pieds. Il bouge la tête de droite à gauche, un peu comme s'il était en train de chanter quelque chose, et Takami soupire parce qu'il le trouve craquant. Acheter des vêtements ne le motive pas, mais le spectacle de Sakuraba heureux comme un gamin lui plait beaucoup.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Sakuraba récupère ses achats à la caisse et repasse rapidement à l'étage du dessous pour en faire de même, après avoir jeté un œil aux portefeuilles sur un pan de mur.   
\- Tu as besoin d'en changer ? demande Takami en regardant quel genre de modèle semble plaire au garçon.  
\- Peut-être. Je reviendrai une autre fois, je crois.

En sortant, Takami pose la question qui lui a trotté en tête un long moment.  
\- Sakuraba, est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui te reconnaissent ? Dans la rue, ou les magasins…  
\- Ça arrive régulièrement. J'essaie toujours de répondre poliment. Ah, mais ici je viens très souvent, alors peut-être que les vendeuses me reconnaissent juste comme un bon client.  
\- Tu sais… je me souviens d'une fois où je suis venu à Shibuya et j'ai vu ta tête en grand sur un écran géant. J'ai bloqué un moment avant de me dire que ce n'était pas particulièrement étonnant.  
\- Ça devait être à l'époque de ce stupide album…  
\- Tu n'aimais pas ça ?  
\- Pas particulièrement… Je préférais de loin les photos, pour ne citer qu'elles.  
\- Pourquoi ? J'avais cru comprendre que tu appréciais avoir des fans.  
\- Je n'aime pas leur mentir, par contre. Et quand on m'a demandé de chanter, c'était totalement ça… Ils ont truqué ma voix pour faire croire qu'elle était jolie.

Takami n'est pas bien sûr de comprendre. Il n'a jamais entendu Sakuraba chanter autre chose que son single, qu'il lui est arrivé d'entendre une fois ou deux – peut-être légèrement plus -, mais il a toujours présumé qu'il avait une jolie voix chantée.  
\- En vrai, je chante comme une casserole.  
\- Oh…

Takami ne sait pas s'il est supposé rire, compatir, ou juste ne pas s'en préoccuper. Quelque part, il doit avouer que ça lui est d'ailleurs complètement égal.  
\- Je comprends que ça ne t'ait pas plu, du coup.  
\- On va prendre une glace ou une crêpe ? demande rapidement Sakuraba, et Takami acquiesce. 

*

La fin de l'après-midi passe vite et Takami songe à son départ le lendemain pour la fac. Il n'a pas beaucoup réfléchi à la rentrée depuis une semaine, l'esprit complètement accaparé par un certain garçon. Il va pourtant lui falloir laisser ses sentiments un peu trop envahissants de côté pour se concentrer sur ses études. En règle générale, l'idée de se plonger dans les livres et les cours est quelque chose qu'il le motive énormément. En dehors du football américain, la lecture et l'apprentissage de nouvelles connaissances sont deux de ses passe-temps favoris. Il est certain qu'il va apprécier sa première année à l'université. Mais il est évident que le temps va lui sembler long quand il lui faudra patienter plusieurs jours avant de revoir son petit-ami.

Le soir, ils traînent dans la rue en marchant d'un pas lent. Pendant un court moment, Sakuraba lui donne la main et Takami ne le repousse pas. Il y a beaucoup de monde, et personne ne doit faire très attention à eux. Ou si, probablement, vu leurs tailles, mais Takami range cette pensée dans un coin lointain de son cerveau. Ils choisissent de dîner des brochettes de viandes dans un restaurant à l'étage supérieur d'un grand magasin. La qualité est assez bonne et Takami note mentalement l'adresse. Quand vingt-et-une heure approche, Sakuraba lui propose une activité pour se remémorer leur première journée passée ensemble à trainer tous les deux en ville. Quand il comprend à quel genre d'activité Sakuraba pense, Takami sourit. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, mais il en a déjà fait avec sa classe à plusieurs reprises, ainsi qu'avec Ootawara – qui prenait quasiment toute la place - et d'autres troisièmes années du club de foot.  
\- En fait on a l'impression que l'intérieur est presque grand, constate Takami en fermant le rideau de la cabine de purikura. A deux, c'est plus pratique.  
\- On fait des pauses différentes, d'accord ? dit Sakuraba en insérant quatre pièces de cent yens. 

Il sélectionne un peu lentement les options et se redresse avec un grand sourire.  
\- Dos à dos, propose Sakuraba, et Takami cale ses épaules contre les siennes en rigolant. Il regarde l'objectif en remontant d'un air sérieux ses lunettes.  
\- Comme ça ? continue Takami en levant le poing pour que Sakuraba le rejoigne. Ils posent comme s'ils venaient de réussir une superbe passe et Takami embrasse rapidement Sakuraba sur la joue avant la prochaine photo.  
\- Ah ! Je ne sais pas, c'est un peu nul mais on appuie le pied sur le tabouret ? demande précipitamment l'autre garçon et Takami monte sa jambe et appuie son coude sur sa cuisse, la mâchoire dans la main, en fixant Sakuraba qui sourit à l'objectif.

Takami réfléchit rapidement à une pause pas complètement ridicule et opte pour passer ses bras autour de la taille de Sakuraba et d'appuyer son front contre le sien, ses lunettes retirées. Son petit-ami se passe une main dans les cheveux et la machine lance la photo trop tôt. Sakuraba rigole et Takami l'accompagne. C'est vraiment un moment agréable. 

Quand Sakuraba lui fait vite signe de se pencher vers lui sur le côté, Takami croise les bras et accueille le baiser de Sakuraba sur sa joue en lançant un regard très fier à l'écran.  
\- Je crois qu'il n'en reste qu'une. Tu m'embrasses ? demande Sakuraba et Takami tourne légèrement la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Sakuraba. Il distingue du coin de l'œil les doigts de Sakuraba qui font le signe de la victoire et tous deux sourient en s'embrassant.

Takami stresse en essayant de décorer les photos sur l'écran extérieur. Cela va bien trop vite. Il a envie de prendre son temps pour marquer des messages. Il ne sait pas où se trouvent ces fichus cœurs. Est-ce que "Best friends" est mieux que "Soul mates", ou bien les deux font l'affaire ? En général, ce n'est pas lui qui s'occupe de cela, et il comprend pourquoi. Il prend plus de temps à admirer les photos qu'à les décorer. Certaines sont d'ailleurs très bien comme cela, mais il constate que Sakuraba dessine à toute allure avec son stylet.  
\- Encore une minute trente ! s'écrit Sakuraba. Je t'ai dessiné un nœud papillon sur celle-là.  
\- Ça doit être ridicule, répond Takami en souriant. Il rajoute un chapeau à celle sur laquelle Sakuraba est dos à lui, et cela va très bien avec sa casquette. J'aurais dû enlever ma casquette sur au moins une photo, songe-t-il d'ailleurs à voix haute.  
\- Celle sans tes lunettes est perturbante. Ça te va bien, finalement…  
\- Je suis sûr que je dois loucher, dit Takami en haussant les épaules. Il ne prend pas le temps de regarder la photo sur laquelle Sakuraba travaille déjà. Il rajoute un 3 et un 18 sur la photo suivante, un arc en ciel sur la dernière avant de l'effacer rapidement.  
\- Ils ont des ballons ! Il y en a un de foot américain ! se réjouit Sakuraba à côté de lui et Takami se demande dans quel onglet il a dégoté ces décorations.  
\- Ca va finir, c'est bon ?  
\- Je suppose…, répond Takami, absolument pas convaincu de ses talents de décorateur de photos.

Quand la planche sort enfin du séchage, Takami l'observe avec un sourire dans les mains de Sakuraba. C'est la première fois qu'il se sent si heureux après une séance de purikura. Sakuraba est tellement photogénique que c'en est presque injuste, mais contrairement à lui, il a l'habitude de poser. La machine leur a blanchi les visages et sur certaines photos, ils ne se ressemblent pas tout à fait.  
\- Ça aurait été mieux avec une plus jolie barbe, constate Sakuraba quand Takami lui prend les photos des mains.  
\- Tu es très beau comme ça, le contredit Takami en s'emparant des ciseaux. Je coupe ça de façon à peu près égale, d'accord ? 

Il sait déjà quelle photo va se retrouver sur son téléphone et la redécoupe sur son propre bout de planche.  
\- Moi je veux bien celle-ci, demande Sakuraba en pointant du doigt le petit autocollant sur lequel leurs deux poings sont levés. Je crois que c'est ma préférée.

Et Takami ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur.

*

Il est assez tard lorsqu'ils arrivent chez Sakuraba. Son père est assis sur l'un des canapés du salon et Sakuraba fait signe à Takami de le suivre. La pièce est immense et assez épurée. Il y a un grand écran de télévision que l'homme regarde, une bière à la main. Il porte une chemise assez chic mais dont il a desserré le col et le nœud de sa cravate.   
\- Papa ? Nous sommes rentrés. Je pense que maman t'a prévenu…  
\- Enchanté, Monsieur. Je suis Takami Ichirô, dit rapidement Takami, à peine l'homme se tourne vers eux, pour ne pas laisser à Sakuraba l'embarras d'employer soit son nom soit son prénom.

Il se rend compte que sa façon de faire est certainement un peu rude et s'incline en ajoutant.  
\- Je suis désolé de vous importuner. 

Quand il se redresse, l'homme qui lui fait face lui parait immédiatement sympathique. Il a les cheveux mi-longs, attachés en queue de cheval, un sourire prévenant, et Takami se sent vite rassuré.  
\- Aucun souci. Fais comme chez toi, Ichirô-kun. Tu permets que je t'appelle comme ça ? J'ai toujours un mal fou à rester distant avec les gamins de ton âge.

Du coin de l'œil, Takami aperçoit les joues rouges de Sakuraba et ses grands yeux qui observent son père. Il se doute que le garçon pense que Takami est bien assez vieux pour qu'on l'appelle autrement qu'un "gamin". Il ne doit pas être habitué à voir son père s'adresser à l'un de ses sempai. Takami suppose qu'il n'en a pas souvent ramené chez lui, en même temps.  
\- Aucun souci, Monsieur. Merci pour votre accueil.

Et Takami hasarde un pas en arrière tandis que le père de Sakuraba se réinstalle au fond de son canapé et pose les pieds sur la table basse.  
\- Bonne soirée, papa, dit rapidement Sakuraba en précédant Takami pour quitter le salon.  
\- Ton père est un homme décontracté…, commente Takami en montant l'escalier.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé qu'il se soit montré si familier.  
\- Je trouve ça très bien, pour ma part. Ça m'a fait plaisir… Ce n'est pas tout à fait habituel pour un adulte comme lui. Est-ce qu'il… voit qui je suis ? Je veux dire, tu lui as déjà parlé de moi ?  
\- Beaucoup moins qu'à ma mère. En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a même pas retenu que tu es mon aîné…  
\- Ca me convient très bien, reprend Takami en souriant. Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que ton père faisait comme travail.  
\- Il travaille dans le show-biz… Oui, je sais, reprend Sakuraba en voyant le regard étonné que Takami lui adresse.

Ils sont arrivés à sa chambre, et Sakuraba fixe la porte de la salle de bain. Depuis l'intérieur, on peut entendre un bruit d'eau qui coule. Sakuraba fait signe à Takami de le suivre et referme la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.  
\- Tu as une famille très différente de la mienne, j'ai l'impression…, note Takami en posant son sac par terre avant de retirer son pull. Il fait plutôt chaud, dans la chambre de Sakuraba.  
\- Mon père a une agence qui marche très bien. Il a lancé pas mal de groupes d'idoles, filles et garçons. Et des jeunes en solo. J'entends déjà ta question et non, je n'en ai pas fait partie. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de travailler pour lui, après le début de ma carrière. Quand Miracle-san m'a repéré, je n'en ai pas parlé immédiatement à mon père. Il ne m'avait jamais proposé quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs.

Sakuraba ôte son gilet et le pose sur le dos de sa chaise de bureau. Il quitte ses chaussettes, étire un peu ses doigts de pieds et s'affale sur son lit, jambes étendues et les bras repliés sous la tête.  
\- Est-ce que ton père était content que tu travailles comme mannequin ?  
\- Un peu étonné au début, assez enthousiaste ensuite. Ma mère a aidé... Mais il sait que j'ai toujours adoré le sport alors ma résolution ne l'a pas étonné.  
\- Tes parents ont vraiment l'air gentil, constate Takami en s'asseyant sur la chaise de bureau, les jambes croisées.  
\- Tes parents ne le sont pas ? demande Sakuraba en tournant la tête vers lui.  
\- Si. Mais ils sont beaucoup plus… classiques, je suppose. Mon père est fonctionnaire, j'ai déjà dû te le dire. Je ne le vois pas tellement, il est très accaparé par son travail. On était plus proches quand j'étais petit. Ma mère, elle, s'est toujours inquiétée pour moi. J'ai beaucoup travaillé pour que mes parents soient satisfaits et fiers de moi.   
\- Ils ne doivent pas être déçus. Leur fils est un futur médecin !  
\- Honnêtement, je n'ai pas travaillé que pour eux. J'adore ça, ajoute Takami en souriant. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ?  
\- On pourrait regarder la télé ? Ou bien… est-ce que tu aimes les jeux vidéo ? Je ne sais même pas ça, je crois.  
\- J'aime bien oui, mais je n'y connais pas grand-chose. Ça me va de regarder quelque chose.

Takami vient s'installer sur le lit de Sakuraba, qui a attrapé la télécommande de sa télévision pour l'allumer.  
\- Ça te va si je me mets là ? demande Takami en s'installant sur le côté, près de Sakuraba.

L'autre garçon se décale un peu et se met dans la même position pour entourer le corps de Takami. Il passe son bras sous sa tête et place son oreiller sous la sienne. A la télévision passe un téléfilm qui semble dater des années 80.  
\- Dans une dizaine de minutes, il devrait y avoir un anime que j'aime bien sur cette chaîne, dit Sakuraba en changeant le canal. Tu es bien installé, comme ça ?...

Takami embrasse son bras et cale un peu mieux ses fesses contre le corps de Sakuraba.  
\- Mmh… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Flash Destiny.   
\- Oh ! C'est vrai que tu regardes ça aussi, je me souviens d'une discussion avec Ootawara à ce sujet. J'aime bien le meilleur ami du héros.  
\- Ootawara-san est la personne qui m'en a parlé, à la base. Moi j'adore leur copine, elle est classe.

Takami se retourne vers Sakuraba pour discuter plus facilement en attendant le programme.  
\- C'est vrai, c'est un bon personnage. Je trouvais qu'elle manquait un peu d'intérêt au début mais elle prend du rôle depuis deux ou trois épisodes, reprend-t-il.  
\- J'aime bien le fait qu'elle ait toujours raison et qu'elle mène les deux autres à la baguette. Je lis aussi le manga, et dans le volume 15 elle devient *vraiment* excellente.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas lu… Il vaut la peine ?  
\- Ca dépend, parce que l'anime lui ressemble beaucoup. Est-ce que tu lis beaucoup de mangas, Ichirô ? demande Sakuraba en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.  
\- De temps en temps. J'en ai très peu, mais Ootawara m'en prête. Et je feuillète à l'occasion le Jump au combini pour voir les nouveautés qui paraissent. Toi, je vois que tu as une sacrée collection.  
\- Juste une étagère et demie, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je regarde beaucoup plus d'animes. Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes Flash Destiny. Comme ça passe le samedi, on pourra peut-être suivre la série ensemble !  
\- Quand tu viendras me voir sur le campus ? demande Takami en caressant la barbe encore courte de Sakuraba.  
\- J'essayerai de venir aussi souvent que possible…, murmure Sakuraba en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on s'installe sous la couverture ?  
\- C'est tentant.

Sakuraba se redresse et retire son pantalon à rayures d'un habile mouvement de hanches. Takami se lève du lit et descend son pantacourt jusqu'à ses chevilles. En s'en débarrassant, il ôte au passage ses socquettes. Il se réinstalle contre Sakuraba de sorte à voir la télévision et laisse son petit-ami rabattre la couette sur leurs jambes nues. Le bras de Sakuraba revient sous sa tête tandis que le second vient reposer sur son ventre.  
\- J'aime bien t'avoir là…, soupire Sakuraba en respirant ses cheveux, et Takami acquiesce mentalement.

On toque soudain à la porte et Takami et Sakuraba sursautent tous les deux d'un même mouvement. Aucun d'eux n'ose bouger.  
\- Haruto ? appelle la mère de Sakuraba. Je voulais te prévenir que j'avais fini de prendre mon bain, si Takami-kun ou toi avez besoin d'utiliser la salle de bain.  
\- Merci ! lance Sakuraba avant de presser Takami un peu plus fort contre lui. Il a la main qui tremble sur son ventre et Takami relâche la respiration qu'il avait bloquée.  
\- Ca va…, le calme Takami.   
\- Je sais qu'elle ne serait pas rentrée…  
\- Tout va bien, répète Takami en attrapant la main de Sakuraba pour en embrasser la paume.  
\- Oui…, murmure Sakuraba, mais sa voix n'est pas assurée.  
\- Tu veux que j'aille à côté ? demande Takami en commençant à bouger.  
\- Non, c'est bon. Reste là, s'il te plait. Tu iras tout à l'heure…

Takami se réinstalle au moment où leur émission commence et Sakuraba resserre son étreinte. Ils restent muets jusqu'à la coupure pub de milieu d'épisode.  
\- C'est vrai que Rei est un personnage sympathique. Mais je continue à préférer Masa-kun. Il a toujours l'air à côté de la plaque, mais c'est juste un genre. Au final c'est lui qui résout tout, commente Takami.  
\- Il est complètement fourbe… Mais il a de beaux cheveux.  
\- C'est vrai ! rigole Takami en se retournant de nouveau vers Sakuraba. Mais ils ne valent pas ceux de leur adversaire du début de la série… Le grand brun qui ne parle pas…  
\- Tenma ?  
\- C'est ça. Enfin, c'est vrai que Masa-kun est vraiment joli.  
\- Tu aimes juste les beaux garçons, en fait, dit Sakuraba en faisant la moue.  
\- Non. J'aime les beaux garçons qui sont classes.  
\- Moi je ne suis ni très classe ni très intelligent.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit que je t'aimais pour tes résultats scolaires, rétorque Takami, avant de sentir des doigts lui pincer la cuisse. Aïe ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, Sakuraba.  
\- "Haruto". Et ça t'apprendra à te moquer de mes résultats scolaires. J'ai entendu dire que Ootawara-san est encore moins bon que moi…  
\- Et c'est d'ailleurs mon meilleur ami.  
\- En fait, j'ai compris. Tu traines avec des garçons idiots pour te mettre en avant, mais en réalité tu admires ceux qui sont intelligents comme toi…  
\- Est-ce que tu as finis de dire des âneries ? Ça va reprendre…  
\- Je dis forcément des âneries…, marmonne Sakuraba et Takami rigole en se retournant.  
\- Chut, maintenant.

La deuxième partie de l'épisode passe trop rapidement, et Takami espère que la semaine prochaine, Sakuraba pourra être là pour voir la suite avec lui. Il cherche à tâtons la main de Sakuraba pour la remettre sur lui et, ne la trouvant pas, se redresse en position assise, dos contre le mur.  
\- La preview du prochain épisode donne envie de le regarder, dit Takami en caressant les cheveux de Sakuraba, qui n'a pas bougé.  
\- Mmh…  
\- Ça ne va pas ? demande Takami, réalisant seulement maintenant que son petit-ami a une petite voix.  
\- Non.  
\- Hey… 

Takami s'allonge à nouveau et se colle à Sakuraba. Une main sous le menton, il le force à le regarder. Les yeux de Sakuraba sont un peu durs, et c'est une expression qu'il ne lui a encore jamais vue.  
\- J'ai fait quelque chose ?  
\- Tu ne m'as pas contredis, tout à l'heure.   
\- Tu repenses encore à ça ? Sakuraba… - excuse-moi, Haruto… - je te taquinais simplement. Je m'en contrefiche, de tes résultats scolaires.   
\- Tu me préfèrerais plus intelligent.  
\- Je te signale que je suis amoureux de toi depuis des années. Tu ne crois pas que ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens ?

Sakuraba détourne le regard et reste silencieux.  
\- Haruto…, murmure Takami. S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça. Ça me rend triste.  
\- Tu ne préfèrerais vraiment pas que je sois doué ?  
\- Tu es doué pour beaucoup de choses. Tu es extrêmement brillant au football, tout le monde t'adore, et tu es le meilleur petit-ami que je pourrais avoir. Tu es un garçon extraordinaire. Et je t'aime bien plus que Masa-kun, ajoute-t-il après une seconde.

Takami entend Sakuraba rire légèrement, et ce son le rassure.   
\- C'est sûrement parce qu'il n'a pas de barbe…, murmure Sakuraba.  
\- Entre autres.

Takami serre Sakuraba contre lui en glissant un bras sous sa tête. Son petit-ami se laisse faire et Takami demande :   
\- Est-ce que tu regarderas tout de même la suite avec moi ?  
\- … Oui. Ichirô ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir, demain.

Takami songe que lui non plus, il n'en a pas envie. Il adorerait pouvoir profiter d'une semaine de plus en compagnie de Sakuraba. Pouvoir passer son temps libre avec lui est une chose à laquelle il a souvent pensé sans jamais pouvoir la concrétiser. Il se dit tout de même qu'il aurait sérieusement compromis ses chances d'être admis à l'université qu'il visait, s'il l'avait eu dans ses bras le plus clair de son temps, quand il aurait fallu étudier.

Minuit approche et Takami sent qu'il pourrait facilement s'endormir dans cette position. Il n'a que peu dormi, cette nuit, occupé à emballer le reste de ses affaires et trier les vêtements qu'il souhaite garder chez ses parents. Il y a aussi eu sa longue conversation au téléphone avec Sakuraba à propos de leur programme de la journée, et de combien ils avaient envie de ne pas être dans deux maisons séparées, à se parler sans pouvoir se voir.  
\- Est-ce que je pourrai passer la nuit avec toi, à côté ? demande Sakuraba après un long silence.  
\- Je n'ai aucune intention de dormir dans une chambre séparée alors que tu es dans la même maison que moi.  
\- Je m'en doutais, répond Sakuraba en souriant. Il se redresse un peu et appuie sa tête dans sa main, le coude sur le matelas. Tu veux bien m'attendre un moment ? J'aimerais passer à la salle de bain.  
\- Je ne bouge pas.

Sakuraba s'extirpe de la couette, enjambe Takami, réenfile son pantalon et quitte rapidement la pièce. Takami reste immobile à fixer le plafond, les bras croisés sous la tête. Il songe à sa rentrée et aux cours. Il a hâte de reprendre une activité sportive, mais il sait pertinemment que son futur club lui donnera moins de satisfaction que celui d'Ôjô. Il frotte ses yeux avec deux doigts, par-dessous ses lunettes, et décide de se relever pour ne pas risquer de s'endormir. Il ne sait pas ce qu'est parti faire Sakuraba, mais il préfère autant l'attendre en dehors de la couette.

Takami s'empare du premier volume de Flash Destiny et s'assoie sur le tapis, dos au lit. Le dessin est bien moins joli, mais il est curieux de voir si la série est aussi prenante quand on la lit.

Quand Sakuraba revient, il a lu un peu plus des trois quarts du volume mais pose le livre par terre pour lever les yeux sur lui. Et Takami adresse à Sakuraba un immense sourire, parce que l'autre garçon a retrouvé la barbe qu'il lui a connue quelques mois plus tôt.  
\- J'ai essayé de laisser quelque chose pour encadrer le visage, mais en affinant, j'ai trouvé que ce n'était vraiment pas bien. Alors voilà… Ce n'est pas nouveau, mais j'espère que ça te plait ? demande-t-il, les joues un peu roses.

Takami se redresse en s'aidant du bord du lit et marche jusqu'à Sakuraba, qui vient de refermer la porte derrière lui.  
\- Tu es trop beau, comme ça… Merci. Ça te plait aussi ?  
\- Plutôt, oui. Même si je crois que la barbe m'allait mieux quand j'avais moins de cheveux.  
\- Moi, j'aime particulièrement tes cheveux ainsi. Tu as l'air doux. Doux, et en même temps très… masculin.  
\- Masculin ? répète Sakuraba avec un petit rire. Je ressemblais plus à une fille, avant ?  
\- Ce que je veux dire…, murmure Takami en lui embrassant le front et en lui prenant les mains, c'est que je te trouve très attirant.  
\- Donc je suis doux et masculin…, répète Sakuraba.  
\- C'est ça. Et tu me plais beaucoup.

La bouche de Takami quitte le sommet de la tête de Sakuraba pour rejoindre ses lèvres.  
\- Ichirô ?... demande son petit-ami en interrompant le baiser, après quelques secondes. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?... Est-ce que tu as déjà été attiré par quelqu'un d'autre ?  
\- Non.   
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses… des filles ?  
\- Rien de particulier, pour être honnête. Haruto, tu me demandes si je suis sûr d'être gay, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui, enfin je suppose… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la question depuis… tu sais, depuis que je me suis dit que j'étais amoureux de toi. Beaucoup de filles m'ont déjà fait des déclarations d'amour. Il y a même eu des garçons, deux fois. Mais je ne ressentais rien de spécial pour ces personnes-là… 

Sakuraba passe une main dans ses cheveux et lève les yeux sur Takami.  
\- Une fois, j'ai essayé de sortir avec une fille que j'avais rencontrée dans le cadre de mon boulot. On n'a rien fait du tout, on est sortis un soir au cinéma et puis elle m'a demandé de l'embrasser. Ça ne m'a pas vraiment fait d'effet. Alors quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais… certainement des sentiments pour toi, j'ai repensé à elle et je me suis dit que ça ne m'avait rien fait parce que c'était une fille. Mais maintenant, je me demande si c'est à cause de ça, ou juste parce que je ne l'aimais pas elle…  
\- Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
\- Shin dit que je ferais mieux de me préoccuper de ce qui est concret plutôt que de chercher à savoir.  
\- Il t'a dit ça comme ça ?  
\- Il a dit "Ne me demande pas ça à moi. Arrête de réfléchir."  
\- C'est une jolie traduction, alors… Je m'imaginais difficilement Shin te parler d'amour, à vrai dire.  
\- En même temps, je ne sais pas avec qui en discuter. Et Shin est mon meilleur ami.  
\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment su non plus avec qui en discuter… Mais pour répondre à ta question, je suis quasiment sûr que les filles ne m'attirent pas du tout.   
\- Ce n'est pas évident de savoir ça…  
\- Haruto…, commence Takami en serrant Sakuraba contre lui. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très important, au fond. Tu es amoureux de moi, et il s'avère que je suis un garçon. Mais ce qui compte, je crois, c'est que tu m'aimes moi, en tant que personne, et pas pour mon sexe.   
\- J'aimerais quand même savoir…  
\- Alors il ne te reste qu'à regarder des films érotiques homosexuels pour te faire ton opinion.  
\- Quoi ?

Takami rigole devant l'expression outrée de Sakuraba. Après un moment, son petit-ami demande :  
\- Tu en as déjà regardé ?

Takami a un moment d'hésitation.  
\- Ca m'est arrivé… Une fois.  
\- Oh…  
\- J'espère que tu ne trouves pas ça trop bizarre.   
\- Pas vraiment… tant que ce n'était pas il y a trois ans.  
\- … Non, plutôt l'été dernier.  
\- Est-ce que… c'était intéressant ?  
\- Ca me gêne un peu de parler de ça, en fait. Désolé. Mais non, ce n'était pas spécialement intéressant. 

Sakuraba s'écarte de Takami et va s'asseoir à sa chaise de bureau. Il allume son ordinateur et reste silencieux en attendant que sa session s'ouvre.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Takami en s'approchant.  
\- Si je peux me faire une idée comme ça, je suis un peu curieux.

Takami sent son visage devenir écarlate.  
\- Haruto…  
\- Je préfère essayer quand tu es à côté de moi…  
\- Tu es certain de vouloir regarder ça maintenant ?  
\- Tu ne veux pas ? demande Sakuraba en tournant la tête vers lui.

Takami hésite. Il est fatigué, mais c'est sa dernière nuit en compagnie de son petit-ami avant sans doute une semaine. Si Sakuraba est tellement curieux, après tout, ça ne coûte pas grand-chose. Il se souvient de la fois où il a cherché une référence dans un moteur de recherche et a fini par trouver une vidéo à télécharger. Le film était mauvais, et Takami était mal à l'aise de le regarder. Il ne s'est pas senti à sa place. Mais comme Sakuraba aujourd'hui, il se posait des questions. Et il avait envie d'expérimenter quelque chose. Pourtant, pour être honnête, c'était un peu malsain. Il n'y avait pas de sentiment, et Takami n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié le spectacle. Il s'était senti un peu sale.  
\- Je ne préfère pas. Je t'ai parlé de ça pour plaisanter, à la base. Je ne suis pas spécialement fier de ma tentative. Si on en a l'occasion, je préfèrerais regarder un vrai film, avec une histoire d'amour, ou quelque chose de ce genre-là. On n'aura qu'à réfléchir à la question.  
\- D'accord…   
\- Merci. 

Sakuraba éteint finalement son ordinateur et prend la main de Takami dans la sienne.  
\- Je viens avec toi à côté, d'accord ? Est-ce que tu es fatigué ?  
\- Mmh… Oui, plutôt. Mais je peux encore tenir un peu. Je veux profiter de toi, parce que demain il ne faudra pas que je rentre chez moi trop tard. J'ai encore un tout petit peu de travail avec mes affaires.  
\- Tes parents n'ont pas dû être très contents de te voir passer la nuit ailleurs…  
\- Ne m'en parle même pas…, répond Takami en tirant Sakuraba par la main pour le faire se lever de sa chaise. Tu viens ?...

Sakuraba se laisse faire et approche sa main du visage de Takami. Tout en lui souriant, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, il lui caresse la joue, et Takami attrape sa main pour l'embrasser.  
\- Tu sais…, commence Sakuraba en dessinant de ses doigts le pourtour de l'oreille de Takami, ça fait un moment que tu as arrêté de m'appeler "Sakuraba"…  
\- Je m'y habitue doucement…, murmure Takami en posant ses bras sur les épaules de Sakuraba. Il s'avance légèrement pour que leurs hanches se touchent. J'espère que ça te fait plaisir…  
\- C'était notre marché, ajoute doucement Sakuraba en pointant sa barbe du doigt.   
\- C'est tout à fait vrai… Haruto, reprend Takami, dont les reins commencent à bouger, est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?...  
\- Je ne sais pas si tu as encore besoin de me demander ce genre de choses…, répond Sakuraba dans un souffle comme leurs lèvres se rapprochent. 

Il a toujours ses yeux plantés dans les siens et son visage prend une expression de plus en plus sérieuse. Sakuraba respire un peu plus fort et Takami sent son souffle, presque palpable, sur sa bouche. Le silence demeure une, deux, trois longues secondes, durant lesquelles leurs bouches ne se frôlent pas tout à fait. Takami s'humecte les lèvres l'une contre l'autre. L'une de ses mains s'aventure dans les cheveux de Sakuraba tandis que l'autre s'accroche à son épaule. Il se frotte un plus contre Sakuraba et passe l'une de ses jambes nue entre celles de l'autre garçon.  
\- Ichirô…, murmure Sakuraba, les pupilles à présent rivées vers leurs deux bouches, ça…m'excite, ce que tu fais…

Du bout des lèvres, Takami effleure la bouche entr'ouverte de Sakuraba. Aucun des deux ne bouge assez pour entamer un réel baiser, et Takami sent les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Imitant la sienne, la main de Sakuraba passe sur sa nuque et remonte sur sa tête pour se perdre dans ses cheveux. Ses doigts frottent son cuir chevelu, s'y agrippent, et désordonnent ses cheveux, tandis que son autre main vient se plaquer sur son biceps.  
\- J'ai…, commence Sakuraba en gémissant.  
\- Je sais…, murmure Takami sur sa bouche. Il colle un peu plus son entrejambe contre le bas-ventre de Sakuraba. Moi aussi…  
\- Mmh…

Les lèvres de Sakuraba sont sèches. Takami les écartent des siennes et passe sa langue le long de la lèvre inférieure de son petit-ami. Il entend Sakuraba gémir à nouveau et se sent encore plus excité. Leur jeu est envoutant, attirant, irrésistiblement sexy. Les hanches de Sakuraba prennent le même rythme que les siennes. Leurs bouches continuent de seulement s'effleurer mais pour Takami, la sensation est presque meilleure qu'un baiser passionné. Malgré le tissu du pantalon de Sakuraba, Takami sent parfaitement l'érection du garçon contre lui. Sa main quitte son épaule et descend le long du dos de Sakuraba, par-dessus son tee-shirt. Ses doigts dessinent chaque creux de sa colonne vertébrale. Arrivés au niveau de sa ceinture, ils remontent à nouveau en soulevant son vêtement, rapidement rejoints par ceux de son autre main.

Takami entraine gentiment Sakuraba contre le mur. Il entreprend de caresser ses flancs, ses omoplates, de masser un instant ses épaules. Il soulève un peu mieux son tee-shirt et s'écarte juste assez pour avoir accès à son ventre. Sa peau est chaude, et Takami rencontre les yeux de Sakuraba quand l'une de ses mains remonte le long de son torse. Quand il prend l'un de ses tétons entre ses doigts, Sakuraba ferme à nouveau les yeux. Ses cils tremblent, ainsi que ses lèvres toujours reposées contre les siennes. Le moment qu'ils partagent est délicieux. C'est lent, et c'est tendre, et ça lui procure des sensations incroyables. 

Après quelques secondes, Takami descend ses deux mains sur la ceinture de Sakuraba et essaye d'ouvrir son pantalon. Dans sa position, ce n'est pas évident, et Sakuraba doit l'y aider, les reins toujours en mouvement. Quand le tissu se relâche, Takami le baisse légèrement et glisse ses doigts sur le haut de ses cuisses pour venir agripper ses fesses sous son caleçon. Il rapproche un peu plus Sakuraba de lui et sent la jambe de son petit-ami frotter la sienne et son pied glisser sur sa peau nue.  
\- Ah…, gémit-il contre sa bouche. Haruto… 

Takami est conscient qu'il n'aura pas besoin de plus pour atteindre la jouissance. Ni de la main de son petit-ami sur son sexe, ni de la sienne sur le sien. Mais juste son souffle brûlant contre sa bouche, ses lèvres sèches effleurant les siennes et leurs deux corps ainsi pressés.  
\- Ichirô…, halète Sakuraba en rouvrant les yeux. 

C'est la première fois qu'ils jouissent tous les deux quasiment en même temps. C'est une sensation particulière, parce que Takami se sent connecté à lui par un lien très fort. Il sent les ongles de l'autre garçon s'enfoncer dans la peau du haut de son dos, au niveau de ses épaules, malgré l'épaisseur de son polo. Après quelques secondes, Sakuraba le serre et Takami plonge son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Il reprend son souffle un moment et profite de l'étreinte.  
\- J'ai vraiment aimé… ce qu'on vient de faire…, entend-il Sakuraba dire à voix basse. Je crois que ça m'a vraiment… beaucoup excité… Ça ne te dérange pas que je dise ça ?  
\- Ne le garde pas pour toi…, répond Takami en souriant. Il relève la tête et décolle quelques mèches plaquées sur le front de Sakuraba. Je veux savoir ce qui t'excite…  
\- Tu peux ranger ça dans le haut du panier…   
\- J'ai vraiment adoré aussi… Haruto, je crois que j'aime beaucoup sentir quand tu es excité…

Sakuraba lui sourit avec une expression qui lui redonnerait envie de le serrer encore plus fort contre lui si Takami ne ressentait pas le besoin assez urgent d'aller se nettoyer.  
\- Je crois qu'on va tous les deux devoir passer à la salle de bain..., dit-il en embrassant rapidement Sakuraba sur le front.  
\- J'ai envie de m'effondrer sur un lit…  
\- Juste un petit effort et je t'accueille dans le mien.   
\- Si c'est ça, alors ça me va…, murmure Sakuraba en fermant les yeux.

Takami va ouvrir discrètement la porte, vérifie que le couloir est libre et, luttant également contre le sommeil, entraine Sakuraba derrière lui en lui donnant la main. Cette nuit promet d'être la plus reposante d'une longue série.


	4. Dire les choses comme elles sont

Il est près de dix heures quand Sakuraba ouvre l'œil. Absolument pas convaincu, il se retourne sur le futon, étire ses jambes et rabat la couette sur ses épaules. C'est son dernier jour de vacances et il ne compte pas se mettre sur pieds de si bonne heure. Il soupire de contentement et pose une main sur le flanc de Takami.

Quand la sonnerie du téléphone de chez lui retentit, Sakuraba sursaute et remet de l'ordre dans ses pensées. La chambre d'amis est baignée de soleil et il n'a aucun mal à lire l'heure sur l'horloge de la pièce : onze heures dépassées de cinq minutes. Il baille sans aucune discrétion, se frotte les yeux et étire ses épaules. Il n'apprécie pas particulièrement de dormir sur un futon, du moins pas si longtemps, mais la présence d'un corps chaud à ses côtés l'a fait se sentir bien toute la nuit, et a priori une bonne partie de la matinée.  
\- Est-ce qu'il est tard ? marmonne Takami en rabattant la couette sur sa tête.  
\- Un peu plus de onze heures.  
\- Merde !

Et son petit-ami s'extirpe du lit sous les yeux admiratifs et un peu déçus de Sakuraba.  
\- J'avais promis à mes parents de rentrer avant midi… Pardon, ajoute-t-il en s'accroupissant près de Sakuraba pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles déjà… On se réveille à peine.

Sakuraba a la tête rabattue en arrière et a envie que Takami l'embrasse un peu plus, un peu mieux, et surtout plus longtemps.  
\- Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner jusqu'à la gare ou bien tu préfères prendre ton temps ? Je suis vraiment désolé…

Takami a déjà la main sur la porte, ses lunettes à la main, et Sakuraba prend un instant pour considérer la question. Ce garçon est vraiment adorable dans son pyjama…  
\- Haruto ? Je dois vraiment, vraiment me dépêcher…  
\- Je viens, répond Sakuraba avec un sourire, et il suit Takami dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Il se déshabille sans conviction et enfile son pantalon de la veille par-dessus son caleçon. Il prendra une douche en rentrant.  
\- Tu n'as pas faim ?  
\- J'achèterai quelque chose au combini en arrivant à ma station…, répond Takami en repassant les habits qu'il portait hier.  
\- Tu n'as pas le temps de faire un brin de toilette ?  
\- Ça ira. J'attendrai d'être arrivé à la fac…  
\- Ichirô…, commence Sakuraba en s'approchant de lui, son tee-shirt enfilé.  
\- Je sais…

Takami le serre contre lui et Sakuraba passe ses bras autour de son torse pour l'avoir encore plus près.  
\- Je t'aime, murmure Takami à son oreille, et Sakuraba sent une boule gonfler dans son ventre. Je t'appellerai tous les jours, le matin, et le soir.  
\- Envoie-moi aussi des emails…  
\- Compte sur moi. On se voit le week-end prochain, n'est-ce pas ? demande Takami en chaussant ses lunettes.  
\- Mmh…

En descendant les escaliers, Sakuraba observe le dos de Takami et songe qu'il n'a aucune envie d'attendre six jours pour se coller de nouveau à lui. Demain, il va devoir reprendre un rythme scolaire, rejoindre un club dans lequel il n'aura plus de sempai, écouter des cours qui l'ennuieront, quand toutes ses pensées iront vers son petit-ami. Sakuraba songe un instant qu'il a de la chance, car Takami ne sera pas très loin. Comment sont supposés faire tous ces couples qui s'aiment à longue distance ? Pourtant, une heure de transport est déjà beaucoup trop à son goût, car cela ne lui permet pas de le voir chaque soir, après le club, et de rentrer chez lui ensuite…  
\- Bonjour, Madame. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé…

Sakuraba descend rapidement les dernières marches de l'escalier et rejoint Takami et sa mère, qui vient de sortir du salon.  
\- Salut, maman.  
\- Bonjour Haruto… Takami-kun…  
\- Maman, je sors raccompagner Ichirô à la gare…, dit Sakuraba en sentant immédiatement au regard de sa mère que celle-ci n'est pas très à l'aise.  
\- Haruto, si ça ne t'ennuie pas trop, je préfèrerais que tu restes avec moi un moment. J'aimerais te parler.  
\- Je reviens dans moins de dix minutes, reprend Sakuraba en commençant à enfiler ses chaussures.

Son cœur s'emballe et il sent son pouls pulser contre ses tempes. Lui parler de quoi ? De Takami ? De ce qu'ils ont fait ensemble ? Que va-t-il trouver à lui dire ? Il a envie de quitter la maison et d'éviter cette conversation, accompagner Takami à la gare et le rejoindre en train sur son campus. Surtout ne pas rentrer ce soir, et retrouver sa mère comme avant quand il la reverra demain.  
\- Je préfèrerais vraiment que tu restes, Haruto, s'il te plait. Ces derniers jours, je ne te vois quasiment jamais. Ta rentrée est demain, et je voudrais te voir un peu seul. Si tu sors, je sens que je n'aurai de nouveau pas l'occasion de discuter avec toi. Je suis certaine que Takami-kun saura retrouver son chemin tout seul jusqu'à la gare.

Quand sa mère s'incline légèrement vers Takami, Sakuraba comprend qu'il ne va pas pouvoir la contredire. La situation est trop étrange pour qu'il jette un peu plus d'huile sur le feu. S'il persiste, Takami en pâtira. En lui demandant cela, sa mère se montre assez impolie envers son ami. Cela ne lui ressemble tellement pas qu'il est certain qu'elle doit être sérieuse.  
\- Ok…, soupire Sakuraba. J'arrive tout de suite…

Sakuraba ouvre la porte, les yeux rivés au sol, et laisse Takami saluer rapidement sa mère et sortir. Il referme la porte derrière lui et s'y adosse. Il a envie de s'enterrer dix pieds sous terre.  
\- Je suis désolé de t'abandonner maintenant…, dit Takami à voix basse.

Sakuraba relève les yeux sur lui et lui sourit timidement.  
\- J'ai envie de penser qu'elle ne compte pas me parler de toi.

Takami lui prend la main et l'embrasse sans prendre la peine de regarder autour de lui.  
\- Appelle-moi dès que tu peux, je répondrai…

La main de Takami lui glisse des doigts et Sakuraba rentre rapidement chez lui. Il a la main qui tremble quand il referme la porte et lève des yeux tristes sur sa mère. Sans un mot, il pénètre dans le salon et attend qu'elle lui adresse la parole la première. Il essaye de songer à ce qu'il va pouvoir dire, mais toutes les bribes de phrase que son esprit imagine sont soit fausses soit trop franches.  
\- Tu viens t'asseoir avec moi ? demande sa mère et Sakuraba prend place sur un fauteuil en face du canapé sur lequel elle s'est assise. 

Son regard est un moment sur lui, un autre sur la vitre tout près d'eux. Lui-même ne sait pas comment se tenir, le dos bien droit, ou bien les jambes croisées, comme s'il était tout à fait à l'aise et confiant.  
\- Désolée, j'ai été très impolie envers ton ami…, commence sa mère et Sakuraba croise son regard.  
\- Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veuille. Ichirô est quelqu'un de très gentil…

Il n'a pas envie de l'appeler "Takami-san". Il a aussi envie de dire de nombreuses choses positives à son sujet, parce que Takami n'est pas là pour prouver à sa mère combien c'est un garçon charmant.  
\- J'en suis certaine, tu m'as toujours dit tellement de bien à son sujet… Sa mère se racle la gorge et semble hésiter un moment. Ecoute Haruto, je ne suis pas sûre de comment aborder le sujet dont je veux te parler... Nous avons toujours discuté librement tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Mmh…  
\- J'ai remarqué que ces derniers jours, tu passais énormément de temps en-dehors de la maison… Je sais que ce sont les vacances, et je pensais que tu étais chez Sei-kun. Enfin… je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir fréquenter beaucoup d'autres copains.

Sakuraba doit admettre qu'il n'a pas souvent invité d'ami chez lui en dehors de Shin, que sa mère connait depuis qu'il a douze ans.  
\- Mais…, continue-t-elle avant d'hésiter un moment, et Sakuraba se doute qu'elle va parler de Takami. J'ai rapidement compris que ce n'était pas chez lui que tu allais dormir. Tu me l'aurais dit. Haruto, tu me dis toujours tout… Enfin, j'ai l'impression en tout cas ? Je suppose que je me fais des idées, et qu'à ton âge, on ne dit pas tout à sa mère.

Elle a un petit rire, et Sakuraba sent son cœur se serrer. Il a l'impression d'être malhonnête.  
\- Mais tu sais, je ne sais pas si je me fais des idées, et cela fait plusieurs jours que cette question me tourne en tête… Takami-kun et toi m'avez toujours semblés proches. Tu as toujours parlé de lui avec beaucoup d'admiration dans les yeux…  
\- C'est vrai…, murmure Sakuraba, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de quoi répondre.  
\- Et j'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu le respectais beaucoup… en tant que sempai.

Sa mère le fixe quelques longues secondes, comme si elle attendait de lui qu'il rebondisse sur sa phrase.  
\- Alors je t'avoue que j'ai été très perturbée quand je t'ai entendu lui parler de façon aussi familière… Et j'ai réalisé que ce devait être avec lui que tu avais passé beaucoup de temps. Est-ce que je me trompe, Haruto ?

Sakuraba hésite un moment avant de faire non de la tête.  
\- Je m'en doutais… Ecoute…

Sakuraba voit que les joues de sa mère prennent la même couleur que les siennes quand il est gêné. Il se doute que, pour elle aussi, la vie sentimentale de son fils n'est clairement pas le sujet le plus facile à aborder avec lui, sachant que c'est une chose dont ils n'ont encore jamais discuté.  
\- Maman…, commence-t-il en rassemblant son courage. 

Il devine tout à fait qu'elle a compris la situation et se demande s'il n'est pas plus judicieux d'en parler d'abord. Peut-être qu'elle acceptera ainsi plus facilement le fait qu'il soit amoureux d'un garçon.  
\- Ça ne fait pas longtemps que je lui parle de cette façon… En fait, ça ne fait qu'une semaine…  
\- Oh… Et… Est-ce que… Mince, tu es presque adulte, je ne devrais pas être si gênée de te demander ça…, murmure-t-elle en serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Haruto, est-ce que… enfin, est-ce votre relation a… évolué ?

Sakuraba sent son estomac se crisper.  
\- Oui…  
\- Ce n'est plus ton sempai.  
\- Il a quitté le lycée…  
\- Je suppose que Takami-kun entre à la faculté d'Ôjô ?  
\- En fait… non, il est parti faire des études de médecine à Shûei.  
\- Oh… et… c'est bien chez lui que tu allais, ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas...  
\- Oui… Il a une chambre sur le campus.

Sakuraba entend clairement sa mère prendre une grande inspiration.  
\- Haruto, est-ce que tu veux bien être honnête avec moi ?  
\- … D'accord, murmure Sakuraba après quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
\- Si tu passes autant de temps avec lui, est-ce que c'est parce que vous… vous fréquentez ? Enfin, je suppose que ce n'est pas le terme exact qu'un jeune de votre âge emploierait…  
\- Oui, confirme Sakuraba, en espérant que le bruit de son cœur dans sa poitrine ne résonne pas dans toute la pièce.  
\- Je m'en doutais, alors… Haruto, reprend rapidement sa mère. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de me parler de ça, mais je veux que tu saches une chose ; tu n'as pas à être gêné, ou à avoir honte.  
\- De sortir avec un garçon ? demande Sakuraba, et il ne s'attendait pas à dire cela sur un ton agressif.  
\- C'est ça… Haruto, ce n'est pas mal. Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses, mais… je réfléchis à cela depuis hier et… Pour être honnête avec toi, sur le moment, cette idée m'a fait bizarre. Mais c'est simplement que je n'avais jamais considéré comme une option le fait que tu fréquentes un garçon… Tu es mon fils. Tu as tout juste dix-sept ans, c'est… difficile pour moi de réaliser que tu n'es plus un enfant, et que tu peux avoir une relation avec quelqu'un.  
\- Maman… je suis vraiment désolé, je ne veux pas te faire de peine.  
\- Je n'ai pas de peine ! C'est juste très soudain pour moi… J'aurais voulu qu'on parle de cela plus librement avant, ensemble.  
\- Je ne m'étais jamais intéressé à personne avant Ichirô, avoue Sakuraba.  
\- Tu n'as jamais eu de petite-amie ?  
\- Non…  
\- Et… est-ce que tu penses que… enfin…  
\- Que je suis attiré par les garçons ? finit Sakuraba pour elle en regardant très fixement la fenêtre. Je ne sais pas… Je suis juste tombé amoureux de lui…  
\- Tu es amoureux, alors…  
\- Oui…

Quand il tourne à nouveau les yeux vers elle, sa mère esquisse un sourire.  
\- C'est son cas aussi ?

Il n'est pas très sûr, mais il a l'impression que son ventre est moins crispé. Son cœur bat toujours trop vite, mais il se sent un peu plus libre de parler. Sakuraba commence seulement à réaliser que sa mère, dont l'avis compte énormément pour lui, tente actuellement de lui expliquer que le fait que son fils soit potentiellement homosexuel ne la dérange pas. Il s'est imaginé que cette discussion serait difficile, et finalement, même s'il est gênant d'aborder ce sujet avec sa mère, il est immensément rassuré de sa bienveillance à son égard.  
\- Oui…, répond-il finalement.

Voyant que sa mère n'ajoute rien, Sakuraba continue.  
\- Maman… Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup.  
\- Haruto, tu sais, je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui ne vit pas… ce genre de situation très bien. Mais tu es mon fils et tu sais que je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je suis contente d'arriver à parler de cela avec toi.

Les épaules de sa mère tremblent, et Sakuraba se dit qu'il doit être temps de s'asseoir près d'elle. Il passe un bras hésitant autour de son cou, et sa mère lui attrape la main pour la serrer contre sa joue.  
\- Excuse-moi… Haruto…. je suis contente, si tu me dis que tu es heureux…  
\- Je suis vraiment très heureux. Tu sais…, commence Sakuraba, et il sent qu'il a envie de pleurer. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'en aille…  
\- Est-ce que votre relation est vraiment sérieuse ?  
\- Mmh…  
\- Je dois mettre une croix sur le fait d'avoir des petits-enfants un jour, alors ?... 

Sakuraba sourit et sent des larmes glisser le long de ses joues. Il a le cœur un peu trop rempli. Il se sent mal, parce que Takami n'est pas là, et qu'il voudrait le prendre dans ses bras, juste maintenant. Et il songe à nouveau que sa mère vient d'accepter sa relation avec lui sans lui adresser aucun reproche. Il n'a pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais discuté d'homosexualité avec ses parents, mais il n'aurait jamais songé que sa mère soit si ouverte sur le sujet, surtout quand ce sujet touche directement son fils.  
\- Maman… tu sais, je t'aime…  
\- Je t'aime aussi, mon chéri…, murmure sa mère en le serrant dans ses bras pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Je t'aime aussi…

*

Quand la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit, Sakuraba se dépêche de rassembler ses affaires. Il lui tarde de retourner s'entrainer. Il n'a pas réussi à se sortir Takami de la tête de la journée et espère que cela lui fera du bien de se défouler sur le terrain de football.  
\- En route, capitaine ! lance t-il à Shin en passant son sac à l'épaule, et il quitte la salle de classe à grandes enjambées, un sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Tu as négligé ton entrainement, ça va être dur pour toi.  
\- Je me suis entrainé avec Ichirô, pendant les vacances, rétorque Sakuraba en descendant les escaliers. Je ne suis pas rouillé.  
\- Tu n'as pas couru et tu n'as pas entretenu tes muscles.  
\- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps !… Mais compte sur moi pour y aller à fond jusqu'au tournoi. Je vais montrer à tout le monde que le meilleur receveur de Tôkyô peut écraser même les Américains. Je ne compte pas revenir pour dire à Ichirô qu'on a lamentablement perdu.  
\- Je ne perdrai pas lamentablement. L'équipe du Japon sera vainqueur. 

Une fois en tenue, Sakuraba rejoint l'équipe des White Knights sur le terrain et écoute d'une oreille presque attentive le discours de Shôgun.  
\- Les troisièmes années, faites honneur à vos anciens sempai ! Cette année, on double le nombre de camps d'entraînements ! conclut leur entraineur, et alors que Sakuraba s'apprête à s'élancer sur le gazon, l'imposante voix de Shôgun le retient. Sakuraba ! Efface ce sourire stupide de tes lèvres et concentre-toi sur tes réceptions !  
\- Oui ! crie Sakuraba en s'inclinant. 

Il compte bien donner son maximum et tente de ranger dans un coin de sa tête le visage de Takami qui lui sourit.

*

"Préviens-moi quand tu as quitté le club. Je rentre chez moi."  
"Je me douche, je me change, et je suis disponible !"  
"Maintenant, je vais devoir t'imaginer sous la douche…"  
"Personne n'a compris pourquoi j'ai rigolé tout seul en attrapant mon portable… Je peux t'appeler dans cinq minutes ?"  
"Je ne bouge pas. Désolé de t'avoir mis dans l'embarras."  
"Ça me fait plaisir…"

\- Quand tu viendras samedi, est-ce que tu voudras prendre ta douche avec moi ? demande Takami en décrochant au bout d'une sonnerie.  
\- Salut…, murmure Sakuraba, un immense sourire aux lèvres. C'est un accueil charmant…  
\- Est-ce que tu rentres tout seul ?  
\- Shin n'est pas loin, mais il ne tient pas à entendre ma voix mielleuse.

Sakuraba entend Takami rire à l'autre bout du fil.  
\- Je ne l'imagine pas vraiment écouter notre conversation. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ?  
\- Pas grand-chose. Ça ne l'intéresse pas du tout…  
\- Je ne suis pas surpris…  
\- Mais moi, je voulais m'apitoyer sur mon sort auprès de quelqu'un.  
\- Tu n'as pas choisi le meilleur ami idéal…  
\- Ichirô, ça me fait super plaisir de t'entendre. Je suis complètement crevé, mais là je suis très content.  
\- Mmh… je préfèrerais te voir. Et on est seulement lundi. Comment s'est passée ta rentrée ?  
\- Le discours d'accueil était tout aussi soporifique que d'habitude. Mais ça m'a fait bizarre de me sentir concerné quand il a été question des troisièmes années ! Les cours n'étaient pas très différents du mois dernier.  
\- Et le club ?  
\- C'était génial. Je crois que je n'ai plus été aussi motivé depuis… que tu as quitté les White Knights.  
\- Tant mieux…

Sakuraba n'aime pas les silences quand il ne peut pas voir l'expression que Takami a sur le visage.  
\- Je compte assurer, au Championnat du monde.  
\- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi.  
\- Shin est persuadé que le Japon gagnera.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Vu l'équipe, on a peut-être nos chances, après tout… Je suis super excité à l'idée d'y aller. Mais… ça va être bizarre. Et tu vas terriblement me manquer…  
\- Tu vois, je préfère t'imaginer chez moi ce week-end que deux semaines à l'étranger.  
\- Désolé…  
\- Je t'attends pour m'aider avec la décoration.  
\- Oh… J'espère qu'on trouvera le temps. Tu comptes me raconter ta journée ?  
\- C'était… vraiment intéressant. Perturbant. Déconcertant…  
\- Ca ne te ressemble pas tellement de dire ça…  
\- Il n'y a pas d'uniforme. Et l'ambiance est décontractée. Par contre, je me sens tout d'un coup très petit. C'est une drôle de sensation… J'ai eu deux cours, surtout d'introduction. J'ai sympathisé avec une camarade, je crois, plutôt sympathique. Kawaguchi-san, elle vient de Kamakura.  
\- Tu "crois" ?  
\- Disons qu'on a un peu discuté, le courant passe bien.  
\- Tant mieux…  
\- J'avais essayé de me figurer un cours en amphithéâtre, mais c'est malgré tout différent. Nous ne sommes pas encore entrés dans le vif du sujet.  
\- Quand est-ce que démarrent les activités de club ?  
\- La semaine prochaine. Je me suis renseigné pour les inscriptions. Vous avez beaucoup de premières années ?  
\- Il y a huit nouveaux membres qui jouaient déjà. Il faudra voir combien d'autres personnes nous rejoignent ensuite… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Là, je suis juste étendu sur mon lit et je te parle.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu portes ?  
\- Haruto, tes questions sont étranges…  
\- J'ai besoin de me figurer tes vêtements pour pouvoir fantasmer sur toi comme je veux ensuite…

Sakuraba a un grand sourire.  
\- J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de monde autour de toi…  
\- J'arrive chez moi. Shin est déjà parti.  
\- Oh…  
\- De mon côté, ce n'est pas intéressant. J'ai forcément mon uniforme. Tu n'auras pas de mal à te faire une idée.  
\- Quand j'aurai envie de fantasmer sur toi, tu veux dire ?  
\- Voilà…  
\- Tu es bien présomptueux.  
\- Tu ne penses pas à moi ?  
\- Jamais.  
\- Je reste assis devant la maison, il n'y a personne, tu as le droit de parler.  
\- En même temps, de mon côté, je n'ai personne pour m'entendre. Je suis libre de te dire tout ce que je pense.  
\- Est-ce qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre ?  
\- Mmh. Tu peux me rappeler quand tu seras changé…

*

Sakuraba passe seul le portique et se dit que c'est assez étrange d'arriver là sans Takami. La gare est presque déserte. Il est encore relativement tôt. Il n'y a de toute façon pas grand-chose à faire aux alentours, ni centre-commercial, ni vraies boutiques, ni cinéma ou pachinko. Le lieu est surtout connu pour abriter le campus de Shûei, et le samedi matin à huit heures et demie n'est pas le moment où les étudiants trainent le plus dans les parages.

Takami l'attend à la sortie est, adossé à un pilier.  
\- Tu l'as remise…, dit Sakuraba en arrivant à sa hauteur. Il effleure la casquette sur la tête de l'autre garçon.  
\- Tu me l'avais demandé, tu te souviens ? 

Leurs mains s'effleurent et leurs doigts s'entremêlent un instant.  
\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, murmure Takami.  
\- Je ne dis pas non…  
\- J'avais prévu de passer au combini avant de rentrer, et maintenant je me dis que j'aurais dû m'occuper de ça hier.  
\- Ca ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps…

Sakuraba trouve que la gare est assez vide pour oser embrasser Takami rapidement, mais il sait que son petit-ami ne sera pas de cet avis. Et puis ce n'est pas de ce genre de baiser dont il aurait envie. Il plonge ses mains dans ses poches et se met en route aux côtés de Takami.  
\- Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? Ton premier message indiquait six-heures trois…  
\- Tu as regardé ça ? demande Sakuraba en souriant. En fait, j'étais réveillé depuis près d'une heure, mais je ne voulais pas que la sonnerie de ton portable te réveille trop tôt… J'ai eu du mal à dépasser six heures, pardon…  
\- Il n'y a aucun souci. Je ne compte pas commencer à te reprocher de m'envoyer des emails. Tu t'es levé à cinq heures, alors ?  
\- Mmh, mais ce n'est pas grave, je compte retourner au lit, aujourd'hui, répond Sakuraba d'une voix guillerette en entrant dans le combini.

Ils achètent rapidement de quoi boire, déjeuner et dîner. Sakuraba prend également un croissant à la fraise emballé et s'assoit une minute sur le banc devant le combini pour le manger.  
\- Je mourrais de faim, explique-t-il. J'ai passé du temps à me préparer, mais au final j'ai oublié de manger avant de quitter la maison…  
\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu faire de trop gros efforts de présentation, de mon côté. Mes vêtements n'ont pas encore tous quittés les cartons…  
\- Tu as ta casquette…, répond Sakuraba d'un air entendu en avalant sa dernière bouchée. Ok, on peut y aller. 

Il reprend rapidement :  
\- Et puis je ne compte pas te laisser tes habits tellement longtemps.  
\- Vraiment…  
\- Il faut que je vois à quoi tu ressembles avec un boxer.  
\- Haruto… tu ne veux pas parler de ça un peu plus tard ?  
\- Il n'y a personne dans la rue.  
\- Il y a moi, et ce n'est pas facile de t'écouter en restant impassible.  
\- Pardon…  
\- … Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis vraiment content que tu sois venu. Merci pour tes efforts, d'ailleurs, tu es absolument parfait comme ça.

Takami effleure sa main, et Sakuraba a envie de courir pour arriver plus vite. Il tâche de reprendre contenance.  
\- Est-ce que tu as des amis qui passent le week-end sur le campus ?  
\- On ne peut pas vraiment parler d'amis, pour les rares personnes avec qui je discute. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que la plupart des premières années restaient là, pour le moment, oui.  
\- C'est combien, "rares" ?  
\- Quelques-unes. Je déjeune avec trois personnes depuis mercredi. Un garçon du groupe m'a invité chez lui jeudi soir, on a eu plus l'occasion de discuter tous les deux. Il est au même étage que moi.  
\- Trois personnes fixes ? Tu te rends compte que moi, j'ai un mal fou à me faire d'autres vrais amis que Shin ?  
\- Il y a moi… Mais je suppose que c'est plus simple de sympathiser quand on a des points communs. On étudie tous la même chose, en première année…  
\- Ça ne change pas grand-chose pour moi, même au club ce n'est pas évident d'être vraiment ami avec les autres, pourtant on ne peut pas dire qu'on n'ait rien en commun... Tu as prévu de les voir ce week-end ?  
\- Haruto. Tu es là. Je ne compte pas aller rendre visite à quelqu'un d'autre, répond Takami en serrant sa main dans la sienne.  
\- Tu auras besoin de travailler ?  
\- Ce serait mieux. Mais au pire, je peux ne pas dormir dimanche soir.

La chambre de Takami est bien plus rangée que la dernière fois qu'il est venu. Il y a encore de nombreux cartons non déballés, mais certains vêtements sont déjà sur des cintres dans le placard, suspendus au-dessus des quelques paires de chaussures de Takami. Sakuraba se demande si elles sont toutes là où si certaines traînent encore dans un carton. Le bureau est organisé. La vaisselle est en place sur une étagère près du frigo. Le lit est bordé, un tapis habille un sol dégagé d'affaires. Il n'y a rien aux murs, mais les livres sur l'étagère au-dessus du lit apportent un peu de gaieté à la pièce.  
\- Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est un peu de couleur, ici…, songe Sakuraba à voix haute. Des bibelots, un tapis rouge peut-être, et des choses aux murs.

Sakuraba a ôté ses chaussures et pose sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau.  
\- J'ai au moins un cintre libre, si tu préfères. Est-ce que tu veux boire du thé ?  
\- Je veux bien du soda. Tant pis s'il n'est pas frais, répond Sakuraba en regardant Takami ranger les courses.  
\- J'avais prévu quelque chose...

Takami sort une petite bouteille de la porte du frigo et la tend à Sakuraba avec un sourire.  
\- J'espère que tu aimes ce parfum-là ?  
\- Ca, c'est une nouveauté ! s'émerveille Sakuraba en dévissant le bouchon d'un Fanta arôme "fleur de cerisier". Et ce n'est… même pas mauvais, ajoute-t-il après avoir avalé une gorgée. Merci beaucoup !  
\- Je t'en prie, répond Takami en s'asseyant sur le lit, une bouteille d'eau à la main.

Sakuraba l'y rejoint, pose la bouteille fermée par terre et se penche vers Takami pour l'embrasser.  
\- C'est long, six jours…, soupire-t-il en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Takami.  
\- Et toi, tu n'es pas tout seul à la maison. Cette semaine, les cours ont fini vraiment tôt, et j'ai un peu tourné en rond, tout seul. Ça ira mieux quand j'aurai une montagne de données à intégrer.  
\- Ichirô, tu es masochiste.  
\- Ca n'a rien à voir. J'aime juste connaître dans les détails ce à quoi je m'intéresse. Et à la base, je disais ça en sous-entendant que le travail me permettra de penser à autre chose qu'à toi tout le temps.  
\- Ca me plait, que tu penses à moi tout le temps.

Sakuraba se cale contre le mur et s'installe en tailleur.  
\- Moi, ça ne me rend pas spécialement heureux, reprend Takami. Surtout quand je sais que je suis obligé d'attendre des jours avant de te voir.

Takami le rejoint contre le mur et le fixe un moment.  
\- L'autre soir, je me suis demandé ce que je faisais là.  
\- C'est ce qui t'intéresse, alors ça ne servait à rien de rester à Ôjô…  
\- Je suppose. Disons que je finirai par penser ça dans quelques temps.

Takami passe sa main dans ses cheveux et effleure sa joue. Ses doigts sont frais contre sa peau mais Sakuraba apprécie la caresse. Il cale sa tête contre la paume de Takami et ferme les yeux un instant.  
\- Je te préfèrerais aussi à Ôjô, pour le moment…, soupire-t-il.

Les doigts de Takami caressent ses cheveux dans sa nuque.  
\- Tu les as un peu coupés ?  
\- Mmh, ils commençaient à trop repousser. Tu aimes bien ?  
\- J'adorais te contempler avec la tête presque rasée, alors je ne peux pas dire que ça me déplaise.  
\- Je dois comprendre qu'il faudrait que je coupe de nouveau tout très court ? demande Sakuraba en souriant.  
\- Non, c'est très bien comme ça, répond Takami en lui ébouriffant ses mèches bien rangées sur le dessus de la tête. Pardon, j'espère que je n'ai pas détruit un quart d'heure de travail devant la glace…  
\- Aucune importance, murmure Sakuraba en poussant Takami par les épaules pour lui indiquer de s'allonger sur le lit.

Takami obtempère et Sakuraba s'étend sur lui, un sourire aux lèvres et une jambe en l'air.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que ça tiendrait longtemps, de toute façon… Ichirô, tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ?  
\- Tu as le droit de prendre les devants, je ne t'en voudrai pas…

Se tenant en équilibre sur sa main plaquée contre le matelas, Sakuraba penche la tête pour presser ses lèvres contre celles de Takami. Sa chaleur lui a manqué, et quand Takami passe ses bras autour de son torse, Sakuraba se sent mieux qu'il ne l'a été depuis le week-end dernier. Leur baiser est hésitant. Sakuraba a l'impression que cela fait beaucoup plus longtemps qu'une petite semaine qu'ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion d'être collés l'un à l'autre. Le temps lui a semblé beaucoup plus long, les journées interminables et les soirées bien solitaires. Les lèvres de Takami s'entrouvrent mais Sakuraba n'approfondit pas le baiser. Il a envie de se laisser faire, que Takami le serre fort contre lui, qu'il l'embrasse lui-même de façon plus pressante. Il a besoin de se sentir désiré.

Sakuraba s'écarte et retire ses lunettes à Takami pour les déposer près de son oreiller. Il caresse les cheveux de son petit-ami et le regarde un moment sans parler.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Takami d'une voix douce.  
\- Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?  
\- A ton avis, idiot ?  
\- Est-ce que… tu m'aimes ?  
\- Tu sais que oui…  
\- Ichirô, j'ai envie de t'entendre me dire beaucoup de choses. Parce qu'au téléphone, ce n'est vraiment pas pareil.  
\- Je t'aime, et tu m'as terriblement manqué, murmure Takami avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser sur le front. J'ai envie de rattraper le temps aujourd'hui, est-ce qu'on peut rester là ?

Sakuraba acquiesce de la tête et Takami attrape ses lèvres dans les siennes. Sa bouche est humide et Sakuraba aspire sa salive quand sa langue vient caresser la sienne. Il sent la main de Takami qui appuie sur ses reins pour les presser contre lui et son pied qui effleure sa jambe. Sakuraba retire sa main qui le maintenait en équilibre et appuie entièrement son poids sur le corps de Takami. Son coude le lance et il étire l'articulation avant de passer ses doigts sur le pullover couvrant le flanc de son petit-ami.  
\- C'est étrange, l'odeur de ton soda, dit Takami contre ses lèvres et Sakuraba sent son sourire.  
\- J'aime bien ce genre de choses…  
\- Tu es un garçon bizarre, en fait.  
\- Tout le monde adore ce genre de boisson, c'est toi qui n'es pas normal.  
\- J'adore étudier, je ne porte pas de boxer, et en plus je suis amoureux d'un garçon, la liste est encore longue…  
\- Et tu as aussi très souvent un regard de savant fou sur le terrain…  
\- Non, ça c'est tout à fait normal, la guerre n'est pas que physique mais aussi psychologique, pendant un match. Les savants fous sont les meilleurs des quarterback ! Tu n'es pas d'accord ?  
\- Je suis sûr que vu de l'extérieur, on a tous l'air un peu cinglés…

Takami rigole avant de sursauter en même temps que lui. Quelqu'un vient de frapper à la porte.  
\- Takami ? appelle une voix de garçon. Est-ce que tu es là ?  
\- J'arrive, répond Takami en s'extirpant de sous Sakuraba. Pardon…, murmure-t-il à l'attention de son petit-ami. C'est Kondo, le garçon dont je t'ai parlé, celui qui a une chambre au même étage.

Takami lisse ses vêtements, repasse ses lunettes et se retourne vers Sakuraba pour s'assurer qu'il a eu le temps de se redresser lui aussi. La porte s'ouvre et, depuis là où il se trouve, Sakuraba découvre un jeune garçon qui a l'air de ne pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans. Il a les cheveux très courts, porte des lunettes, et a une musculature qui ne va pas vraiment avec sa petite taille.  
\- Je ne te dérange pas ? Je voulais voir si je pouvais t'emprunter le livre d'ana' dont tu m'as parlé jeudi.  
\- Heu… non, bien sûr, entre. Je te présente Sakuraba Haruto, dit Takami en tendant la main vers Sakuraba.  
\- Oh ! désolé, je ne savais pas que tu avais un ami chez toi. Je peux repasser plus tard, ce n'est vraiment pas urgent ! Je suis Kondo Akiharu, excusez-moi, dit précipitamment le garçon en s'inclinant vers Sakuraba.  
\- Non, ça va, ne t'en fais pas Kondo. Attend une seconde…

Takami s'approche du lit et adresse un petit sourire gêné à Sakuraba avant de chercher le livre sur son étagère. Sakuraba se lève et s'approche de Kondo.  
\- Enchanté, également.  
\- Haruto est un ami de lycée. Il me rend visite ce week-end, explique Takami en tendant le livre à Kondo.  
\- Oh, vous êtes dans une autre fac alors, je suppose ?  
\- Je suis toujours au lycée, en troisième année, en fait, répond Sakuraba en forçant un sourire.  
\- Pardon, je vous laisse tout de suite. Merci Takami, à plus tard alors.

Quand Takami referme la porte derrière lui, Sakuraba ne se sent pas tout à fait à l'aise et comprend tout de suite pourquoi.  
\- "Un ami de lycée"…  
\- Ce n'est pas faux de dire ça.  
\- Pas faux, mais pas non plus très juste.  
\- Haruto, je ne compte pas te présenter à quelqu'un que je connais depuis trois jours comme mon petit-ami.  
\- En même temps, je suis ton petit-ami.

Takami retourne s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et attrape sa bouteille d'eau.  
\- Ce n'est pas la question, dit-il avant de boire une gorgée. Je ne connais pas vraiment Kondo.  
\- Est-ce que tu as déjà dit à quelqu'un que tu sortais avec moi ?  
\- Pas pour le moment.  
\- Même pas Ootawara-san ? demande à nouveau Sakuraba, les bras croisés.  
\- Je n'ai pas revu Ootawara depuis la fin des cours. Mais je ne compte pas du tout lui cacher.  
\- Ca me rassure un peu…  
\- Haruto, tu veux bien venir t'asseoir ?

Sakuraba s'installe près de Takami et fixe le mur en face d'eux.  
\- Est-ce que tu es contrarié ?  
\- Je suppose, un peu, avoue Sakuraba en haussant les épaules.  
\- Parce qu'il nous a interrompus alors qu'on était bien, ou à cause de ce que j'ai dit ?  
\- Les deux, je crois... Enfin, je comprends, tu le connais à peine, ce serait bizarre de parler de moi…  
\- Ce n'est pas un sujet que je pourrais aborder facilement. Je suis certain que mes parents ne réagiraient pas comme l'a fait ta mère si je leur annonçais. Et je doute que de nouveaux camarades puissent se moquer aussi éperdument du fait que je sorte avec toi que peut le faire Shin.  
\- Ils n'en auraient peut-être rien à faire.  
\- Je crois qu'ils n'ont absolument pas à le savoir. Et puis je ne suis pas vraiment censé avoir le droit d'accueillir quelqu'un à dormir chez moi, tu sais… Si tout le monde savait qui tu étais, je ne sais pas s'il serait aussi simple pour toi de venir ici. Et je ne compte vraiment pas prendre le risque de ne plus te voir ici. Tu comprends ?  
\- Oui…, murmure Sakuraba en se penchant pour poser sa tête sur les cuisses de Takami.

La main de Takami lui caresse les cheveux, et Sakuraba songe qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Il sait que son petit-ami n'est pas du genre à vouloir s'afficher en public. Et il n'avait encore jamais réfléchi au fait que les cités universitaires étaient des lieux dont l'accès était limité pour les étrangers au campus. Il se dit qu'il est certainement plus sage de faire profil bas devant les autres.  
\- Ichirô…, murmure Sakuraba. On se rallonge comme avant ?

* 

La cuisine commune est déserte quand ils y pénètrent. Il est encore assez tôt mais Sakuraba doit avouer qu'il a faim. Le croissant ne lui a clairement pas suffi et Takami et lui ont opté pour réchauffer leurs morceaux de poulet frit et leur riz acheté au combini bien qu'il ne soit que onze heures à peine passées. La cuisine est plus accueillante que ce à quoi Sakuraba s'attendait. Il y a trois micro-ondes, deux plaques de cuisson et un four à poisson, ainsi que de grands plans de travail. Il semblerait que cela soit également le cas à tous les étages du bâtiment.  
\- Il n'y a pas de rice-cooker, constate Sakuraba.  
\- Les gens en ont plutôt un dans leur chambre, apparemment. Il faut que je m'en procure un pour moi.

Leur repas chauffé, Takami et Sakuraba retournent dans la chambre et Takami divise le tout en deux portions. Ce n'est pas le meilleur poulet frit qu'il lui ait été donné de manger, mais Sakuraba apprécie de manger chaud et avale rapidement son bol. Il récupère celui de Takami quand ce dernier a fini de manger et se lève du lit pour poser la vaisselle sur le bureau. Il aperçoit un petit papier accroché au mur, un peu caché derrière une pile de classeurs, et sourit en reconnaissant son écriture.  
\- C'est le mot que je t'ai laissé la première fois que je suis venu ici, ça… Et tu l'as accroché au mur.

Sakuraba relit les quelques lignes qu'il avait griffonnées pour indiquer à Takami qu'il sortait faire une course, pendant que celui-ci dormait. C'était juste après qu'ils aient fait l'amour pour la première fois ensemble, et Sakuraba est conscient qu'il sourit tout à fait bêtement.  
"Takami-san, je sors chercher de quoi manger au combini. J'ai repéré où il se trouvait, alors je devrais pouvoir aller vite. Je vous ai regardé dormir un long moment, et je me suis dit que vous étiez le plus beau garçon que je n'avais jamais vu. J'espère que j'aurai d'autres occasions de vous regarder comme ça. A tout de suite."  
\- C'est le plus joli mot qu'on m'ait jamais écrit.  
\- Je ne savais même pas que tu l'avais gardé.

Sakuraba rejoint Takami sur le lit et le contemple d'un air rêveur.  
\- Je n'allais tout de même pas le jeter ! Je n'avais pas reçu beaucoup de déclarations, avant celle-ci…  
\- Et celle-ci, elle est sur le mur de ton bureau.  
\- Ca m'aidera à étudier sérieusement.  
\- Je croyais que tu allais travailler comme un fou pour me sortir de ta tête ?  
\- Mmh… je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment possible.

Sakuraba s'accroche à ses épaules quand Takami le bascule en arrière sur le lit.  
\- Ça me fait plaisir…  
\- Haruto, tu es chez moi depuis bientôt deux heures… On a parlé de vêtements qui ne resteraient pas longtemps, et on a encore tout sur nous. Je crois que quelque chose ne va pas.  
\- On a aussi parlé de tes boxers…  
\- Effectivement. J'ai le souvenir qu'on n'était pas si sages, la semaine dernière, murmure Takami en glissant une main sous le pull de Sakuraba.  
\- J'ai beaucoup aimé juste rester sur toi et nous sentir proches…  
\- J'ai bien aimé ça, aussi. Mais là, j'ai vraiment envie de te toucher un peu plus…  
\- Si tu n'avais pas des mots comme ça accrochés au mur, peut-être qu'on ne songerait pas à ça.  
\- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais t'avoir à côté de moi me suffit largement.

Sakuraba attrape le visage de Takami entre ses mains et l'attire à lui.  
\- Je ne suis pas non plus un ange, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres. 

Takami est contre lui, et Sakuraba bouge ses hanches en le fixant dans les yeux. Il y a souvent songé durant cette semaine, il se l'est imaginé à de nombreuses reprises, il lui a avoué à l'autre bout du téléphone. Faire l'amour avec Takami est quelque chose qui lui a manqué. Il adore passer du temps en sa compagnie, sortir, se balader, jouer, même juste bavarder. Mais il doit avouer que lorsqu'il l'a près de lui, il lui est difficile de songer à totalement autre chose que les mains qu'il pourrait glisser sur sa peau et le corps nu de Takami tout proche du sien.  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un ange…, répond Takami en retirant son pull à Sakuraba. Ni avant de sortir avec toi, continue-t-il en retirant son propre haut, ni depuis que je sais ce que tu as dans la tête, achève-t-il avec un sourire entendu en laissant tomber les pullovers par terre.  
\- J'ai beaucoup de choses dans la tête, admet Sakuraba en continuant de le fixer d'un air sérieux.

Les lèvres de Takami capturent les siennes et le baiser qu'il lui donne lui remémore l'étreinte qu'ils ont eue dans sa chambre, quelques jours auparavant. Son souffle contre son visage et sa langue humide collée à la sienne, envahissant sa bouche, entrainent Sakuraba dans des souvenirs très récents. Il avait été surpris de la vitesse à laquelle de simples mots et un échange de regards avaient pu l'exciter à ce point. Regarder Takami dans les yeux, pressé contre lui, en imaginant ce qu'ils pourraient faire tous les deux… Il est à présent sûr que c'est quelque chose qui lui fait beaucoup d'effet.  
\- Ichirô, j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi…  
\- Je me disais la même chose. Il parait que tu as beaucoup de choses en tête, et là j'avoue que je voudrais bien savoir ce que c'est.  
\- J'ai entendu… enfin, j'ai lu quelque part, que les garçons pouvaient… tu vois…, commence Sakuraba, ne sachant pas exactement comment formuler cela. 

Il ne manque pas spécialement d'imagination ou de curiosité – il en a d'ailleurs certainement beaucoup plus que ce qu'il s'imaginait – mais a encore du mal à exprimer avec des mots les idées qui traversent son esprit. C'est peut-être par gêne ou par honte, même s'il se sent en confiance avec Takami et qu'il sait que son petit-ami ne le jugerait pas pour cela.  
\- Mmh…, acquiesce Takami.

Il se penche sur lui pour lui embrasser le cou, les bras passés autour de la tête de Sakuraba. Son bas-ventre est pressé contre le sien et ses hanches bougent au même rythme que les siennes. Après quelques secondes, Takami se redresse sur les genoux et fait glisser le bas du tee-shirt de Sakuraba sur son ventre. Sakuraba se redresse sur les coudes pour aider son petit-ami à le lui retirer.  
\- Est-ce que… tu veux qu'on essaye ? demande Sakuraba en caressant le torse de Takami par-dessus sa chemise.  
\- Est-ce que tu en as envie ? demande Takami en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez et en se passant une main dans les cheveux.  
\- Je voudrais bien tenter…, répond Sakuraba, les yeux toujours fixés sur les siens.  
\- Ok… Tu veux que je…, commence Takami, et Sakuraba rigole doucement parce qu'ils sont clairement deux à ne pas savoir comment on est supposé parler de certaines parties de leur anatomie.

Takami rougit et Sakuraba lui sourit.  
\- Tu veux que ce soit moi qui vienne entre tes jambes ? reformule finalement Takami.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Tu es sûr, Haruto ?  
\- Tu commences à me faire peur, à me demander ça plusieurs fois… Est-ce que tu sais si c'est si terrible ?  
\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Je suppose que c'est agréable, mais… enfin, je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal. Alors dis-moi si jamais tu veux qu'on arrête.  
\- Promis, murmure Sakuraba en se redressant un peu plus pour serrer Takami contre lui.

Il enfouit son visage dans sa chemise, prend une grande inspiration, et le regarde en souriant.  
\- J'ai légèrement perdu le fil…  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Qu'on a peut-être trop parlé et qu'il va falloir que tu reviennes ici, dit Sakuraba en se rallongeant.

Takami s'étend sur lui et passe une jambe entre celles de Sakuraba.  
\- Alors je me tais, murmure-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

L'excitation de Sakuraba ne s'était probablement pas envolée si loin, finalement.

Quand Takami lui défait sa ceinture pour retirer son pantalon, Sakuraba a un frisson.  
\- Ca va ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai peut-être un peu froid… On va sous la couverture ?

Sakuraba se lève du lit, finit de retirer son pantalon et ses chaussettes et observe Takami qui en fait de même. Quand son petit-ami ôte sa chemise et ses lunettes, Sakuraba prend un instant pour l'admirer.  
\- Je savais que ça t'irait très bien.

Takami rigole, ouvre le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sort ce que Sakuraba constate être un préservatif et un flacon de lubrifiant. Il se glisse sous la couette en la laissant ouverte pour Sakuraba, qui le rejoint rapidement.  
\- Je dois avouer que c'est même assez confortable, un boxer. Enfin disons, plus que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Je n'en mettrai peut-être pas tous les…  
\- Chut…, le coupe Sakuraba en faisant signe à Takami de venir sur lui.

Takami réajuste la couette sur ses épaules et Sakuraba dessine le contour de ses pectoraux d'un doigt en songeant que son petit-ami n'a pas trop perdu de sa musculature depuis qu'il a arrêté le club. Quand Takami écarte doucement ses cuisses pour le dégager de son boxer, Sakuraba interrompt son geste et lui caresse la mâchoire, le nez, les tempes et va perdre ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Takami se contorsionne pour retirer son propre sous-vêtement.  
\- On aurait pu faire ça tant qu'on était debout, murmure Sakuraba en souriant.

Il fait chaud, sous la couette, mais Sakuraba trouve leur position intime et confortable. Quand Takami s'installe entre ses cuisses et se colle contre lui, leurs deux visages se retrouvent à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sakuraba a l'impression de lire de l'inquiétude dans le regard de son petit-ami, mais celui-ci lui sourit rapidement. Sakuraba est partagé entre l'appréhension et la curiosité. Il a déjà entendu parler de ce genre de pratique entre hommes et est certain que si la sodomie est si connue, cela doit être parce qu'elle procure beaucoup de plaisir. Il songe à demander à Takami de faire marche arrière, reprendre les caresses qu'ils connaissent déjà et que Sakuraba prend beaucoup de plaisir à partager, et puis il se persuade finalement qu'il en a tout de même envie.

Takami bouge contre lui et Sakuraba sent son érection contre sa cuisse. Il a le dos moite et Sakuraba ferme les yeux en caressant ses omoplates. Instinctivement, Sakuraba écarte les cuisses et dégage les mèches de cheveux sur les yeux de Takami pour l'observer. Takami considère un instant quelque chose près de la tête de Sakuraba et le garçon comprend son intention lorsqu'il le voit récupérer son oreiller. Sans le regarder, Sakuraba redresse les fesses et installe lui-même l'oreiller afin d'être surélevé. Il attrape le sachet du préservatif, posé à côté d'eux, et l'ouvre.  
\- Viens, demande-t-il à Takami.

Son petit-ami s'installe à genoux entre ses cuisses et Sakuraba se redresse pour rejeter finalement la couette qui les gêne plus qu'autre chose. D'une main mal assurée, Sakuraba déplie le bout de latex sur le sexe de Takami.  
\- Ca va ? demande-t-il doucement, et Takami acquiesce.  
\- Toi aussi ?  
\- Oui…

Sakuraba s'appuie en arrière sur ses coudes et observe Takami passer du lubrifiant sur ses mains.  
\- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de comment je suis supposé commencer…  
\- Moi je suis sûr que tu as déjà étudié la question, le taquine Sakuraba.  
\- Merci pour la pression…

Sakuraba rigole et voit du coin de l'œil Takami qui lui sourit.  
\- Comprendre la théorie et maîtriser la pratique sont deux choses différentes.  
\- Il va falloir qu'on s'entraine ensemble.  
\- Haruto…  
\- Tu peux y aller, murmure Sakuraba, je me tais…

Sakuraba ferme les yeux et se rallonge quand il sent le doigt de Takami s'insérer lentement entre ses fesses. Sur les premiers centimètres, la sensation est surtout étrange, comme un corps étranger qui n'aurait sans doute rien à faire là et qu'on essaye d'interpréter. Il se meut un peu et sent que Takami est hésitant à aller plus loin. Finalement, son doigt glisse un peu plus et Sakuraba ressent quelque chose d'étrange à l'intérieur de lui. Une sensation inhabituelle qui lui parcoure les reins. Takami ressort doucement et revient, un peu plus vite, et Sakuraba comprend que le moment où son doigt est complètement rentré correspond au moment où cette sensation est la plus présente.  
\- Est-ce que ça va, Haruto ? demande gentiment Takami, et Sakuraba acquiesce rapidement, occupé à analyser ce qu'il lui arrive.

C'est intéressant. Légèrement désagréable et en même temps assez plaisant. Sakuraba n'aime pas la sensation serrée de son anus, comme si celui-ci n'était pas fait pour laisser la place à quoi que ce soit. Mais il y a quelque chose de bon. Mais quand Takami, suivant ses mouvements, insère un deuxième doigt, il crispe sa mâchoire.  
\- Pardon ! s'excuse Takami en ressortant.  
\- Ça va, ça m'a fait un peu mal.  
\- Attend…

Après quelques secondes, Sakuraba sent Takami qui revient en lui avec un doigt plus humide, timidement suivit d'un second.  
\- Un peu plus loin…, murmure Sakuraba qui sent ses joues rougir instantanément.

Il n'était absolument pas prêt à formuler cela à voix haute.  
\- Tu peux me le dire…, murmure Takami qui accélère légèrement le mouvement de son poignet.

C'est définitivement meilleur. Quand les doigts de Takami atteignent l'endroit le plus profond, Sakuraba se sent bien. Une fois, deux fois, et puis il gémit. Il a l'impression que le plaisir qu'il ressent n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec celui qu'il a expérimenté jusqu'à présent. Il se redresse légèrement sur ses coudes pour observer Takami. Leurs regards se croisent, et Sakuraba a envie de l'embrasser. Takami se penche et Sakuraba se recroqueville sur lui-même. Quand sa bouche rejoint la sienne, Takami accélère son mouvement et Sakuraba gémit contre lui.  
\- C'est bon…, murmure Sakuraba, en accompagnant le mouvement du poignet de Takami. C'est… bon, répète-t-il, et Takami gémit aussi.  
\- Tu es très excitant, tu sais…  
\- Est-ce que tu veux venir ? demande Sakuraba et Takami ralentit.  
\- D'accord…

Il ressort ses doigts et Sakuraba se sent rapidement assez frustré. Ses reins poursuivent leur mouvement de va et vient. Sakuraba observe Takami tandis que l'autre garçon applique du lubrifiant le long de sa verge tendue. Il se demande s'il va être capable de gérer la différence non négligeable entre le diamètre de deux doigts et… Sakuraba se laisse retomber sur le dos et préfère arrêter d'y penser. Quand il sent Takami contre lui, il se mord l'intérieur de la joue et essaie de ne rien laisser paraître de son inquiétude. Comme tout à l'heure, c'est assez désagréable et ça lui fait mal. Ses fesses sont beaucoup trop serrées et Sakuraba songe qu'il est impossible pour lui de faire ça.  
\- Essaie de te détendre…, entend-il Takami murmurer et Sakuraba lève les yeux sur lui. 

Takami le regarde. Il est à genoux entre ses cuisses, le torse redressé, tenant les cuisses de Sakuraba autour de lui.  
\- Aïe ! ne peut s'empêcher de crier Sakuraba quand il sent le sexe de Takami le pénétrer.  
\- Je suis désolé !  
\- Ca va aller, le rassure Sakuraba bien qu'il ne le soit pas du tout lui-même. 

Ce n'est sans doute pas le moment de faire culpabiliser Takami. Sa position à lui n'est peut-être pas agréable, mais pour autant il ne l'échangerait pas si volontiers contre celle de son petit-ami. A sa place, il serait terriblement stressé de lui faire mal. Alors il essaye de se relaxer et de se focaliser sur l'idée que Takami, nu et transpirant, est en train de lui faire l'amour de façon terriblement intime. Pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes, Sakuraba se concentre sur cette idée, ferme les yeux et imagine le corps de Takami qui bouge contre le sien. Et la douleur s'estompe un peu. Takami ose s'aventurer plus loin, s'y reprenant à plusieurs fois, utilisant un peu plus de lubrifiant. Il glisse à nouveau un doigt, et puis deux, avant de revenir entièrement.

Le plaisir qu'il a ressenti un peu plus tôt revient, d'abord presqu'entièrement caché derrière la douleur, et puis un peu plus présent. Sakuraba recommence à bouger et, à l'intérieur de son ventre, la sensation est énorme. Plus les mouvements de Takami s'accélèrent et plus l'excitation monte en lui. C'est meilleur. C'est à présent très bon, et l'idée du sexe de Takami en lui décuple les sensations qu'il ressent. C'est intérieur, et c'est lent, et Sakuraba perd la notion du temps. Il entend Takami l'appeler, il l'entend gémir, haleter, il sent ses mains crispées sur ses cuisses, ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau, mais Sakuraba est déconnecté. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, il redresse ses fesses autant que possible pour laisser le passage à Takami. Il sent que le mouvement de son petit-ami s'interrompt et comprend qu'il a dû jouir en lui.

Quand Takami ressort, il lève vers lui des yeux coupables, et Sakuraba saisit sa main pour la presser dans la sienne. Reprenant son souffle, Takami reprend son mouvement de poignet à l'intérieur de Sakuraba. Après une courte minute certainement, complètement en nage, Sakuraba sent qu'il atteint un orgasme qu'il n'a jamais connu et reste immobile un moment, incapable d'exprimer ses pensées. Takami s'allonge près de lui et le serre fort.  
\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à rester…, murmure-t-il contre son torse.  
\- Hey…, le rassure Sakuraba en lui caressant le dos. Ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute, et ce n'est pas grave. Je crois… que je préférais sentir tes doigts. C'était un peu… trop d'un coup, je suppose. Oh bordel… c'était bizarre, et c'était super…  
\- Je t'aime…  
\- Moi aussi, murmure Sakuraba en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. 

Ils restent tous les deux immobiles et silencieux. La tête de Takami repose sur son torse tandis que les yeux de Sakuraba sont rivés au plafond.

Il n'est pas tout à fait sûr de tout ce qu'il a ressenti, mais c'est indéniablement une expérience qu'il a envie d'approfondir.


	5. Quand on se sent juste amoureux

Il a tellement peur de lui faire mal que Takami s'oblige à ne pas bouger trop vite. Il sent des gouttes de transpiration dégouliner le long de son dos et de ses tempes. Takami a les yeux rivés sur le visage de Sakuraba et étudie la moindre de ses expressions. Il sent que son petit-ami n'est pas tout à fait à l'aise mais entend en même temps ses gémissements et ceux-ci l'excitent. Ses gémissements et, à un niveau encore bien au-dessus, le corps brûlant de Sakuraba autour de son sexe. 

C'est meilleur que tout ce qu'il a connu jusqu'à présent. Il se retient autant que possible de jouir, se forçant à continuer malgré les spasmes qui lui parcourent le ventre. Sakuraba est délicieux. Il ressent comme un plaisir coupable à le pénétrer ainsi, le capturer, l'avoir pour lui seul. C'est affreusement difficile de contrôler son plaisir mais il veut avant tout que son partenaire se sente bien lui aussi.

Quand il atteint l'orgasme, Takami sent un poids lourd lui presser les épaules. Il sait que Sakuraba n'a pas envie qu'il arrête et doit pourtant se retirer. Il cherche désespérément son regard pour se faire pardonner, et entreprend de satisfaire Sakuraba avec ses doigts. Un peu plus tôt, le pénétrer ainsi l'a beaucoup excité. Donner du plaisir à Sakuraba lui procure énormément de sensations. Il pensait d'ailleurs jusqu'à présent que c'est ce qu'il préférait, lorsque tous les deux faisaient l'amour. Et puis il y a eu ça. Il y a eu ça, et Takami n'a jamais trouvé cela aussi bon.

Il se sent rassuré quand Sakuraba tremble, immobile, ayant certainement atteint l'orgasme lui aussi. Il le serre contre lui et s'excuse. Ce qu'il aurait souhaité, par-dessus tout, aurait été de ne pas jouir avant que Sakuraba finisse. Etre là pour lui, fort et compétent. A la hauteur. Il sent qu'il aurait certainement pu mieux faire, s'il avait mis de côtés ses propres sensations pour se concentrer un peu plus sur celles de son petit-ami.

Il a envie de parler de leur expérience mais se sent vidé. Il à envie d'expliquer à Sakuraba pourquoi il s'en veut, même si l'autre garçon semble ne rien lui reprocher. Il voudrait savoir ce que Sakuraba a ressenti. Il voudrait pouvoir lui décrire le plaisir que lui-même a pris. Il reste un moment immobile, la tête collée contre la poitrine de Sakuraba, à écouter son cœur battre. Il préfère attendre que tous deux reprennent des forces.  
\- Est-ce que ça va ? demande finalement Takami après une longue minute.  
\- Oui… Je crois que j'ai un peu mal, mais ce n'est pas grave.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé…  
\- Ne t'excuse pas, Ichirô, dit Sakuraba d'une voix plus assurée en se redressant sur un coude.

Takami s'étend sur le côté, la tête sur le bras.  
\- C'était vraiment bien, murmure Sakuraba en lui souriant.  
\- C'est vrai ? Tu as apprécié ?  
\- C'était bizarre… On sent quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir. Je croyais… qu'un garçon éjaculait toujours quand il avait un orgasme…, dit Sakuraba en rougissant.  
\- Oh… je ne sais pas. Je suppose que moi aussi je croyais ça.   
\- Sauf que ça ne m'est pas arrivé. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal…  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? demande Takami, complètement curieux.

Sakuraba l'observe quelques secondes et rigole doucement.  
\- Tu verras bien…

Takami lui frappe la cuisse. Il est complètement amoureux de cet idiot. Et terriblement intrigué à l'idée de vivre la même chose que lui.  
\- Et toi ? demande Sakuraba en revenant s'allonger plus près de lui.  
\- Tu étais…, commence Takami avant de se demander comment il pourrait exprimer cela. Tu étais très chaud et… c'était incroyable, ajoute-t-il en se tournant sur le dos, un bras reposé en arrière. J'avais envie de me retenir pour rester en toi beaucoup plus longtemps. Et c'était vraiment impossible. J'ai… adoré faire ça.  
\- Alors il faudra essayer l'inverse, murmure Sakuraba en lui souriant timidement avant de coller sa tête sous son aisselle. Je peux rester là, un peu ? demande-t-il à voix basse.

Takami rabat la couverture sur eux et ferme les yeux. Il n'a plus aucune envie de bouger.

*

\- Haruto, est-ce que tu veux encore dormir ? murmure Takami à l'oreille de Sakuraba, et le garçon fronce les sourcils.  
\- Non… je ne sais pas… est-ce qu'il faut se lever ?  
\- Il n'y a pas d'obligation. Il n'est pas encore quatorze heures. Enfin, il pourrait bien être dix-sept heures qu'il n'y aurait pas d'obligation. Je ne crois pas qu'on ait un programme particulier.

Takami est agenouillé sur le tapis, près du lit, et caresse le front de Sakuraba, qui garde les yeux fermés. Il s'est relevé quelques minutes plus tôt, a écarté son bras délicatement, s'est extirpé de dessous la couette et est allé enfiler son boxer. Il se demande à présent quoi faire. Il ne compte pas aller à la douche sans emmener son petit-ami avec lui – cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il attend cela, après tout -, ne tient pas à se rhabiller sans se laver avant, pourrait commencer à travailler mais sent qu'il a tout sauf la tête à cela. Il pourrait aussi manger un bout, tant son estomac gargouille déjà, mais il ne sait pas si Sakuraba préférerait en faire autant. Il hésite, alors il préfère savoir ce que l'autre garçon souhaite.

Après quelques secondes, les ronflements légers de Sakuraba se font de nouveau entendre. Takami sourit et l'embrasse sur le front avant de se redresser.  
\- J'arrive tout de suite…, marmonne Sakuraba, et il finit en effet par s'étirer de tout son long, les bras derrière la tête. Le mur est un peu trop près et son poignet le heurte.

Est-ce qu'on peut trouver quelqu'un plus adorable ?  
\- Désolé, je me suis endormi…, dit Sakuraba en baillant. Il sort de la couette et s'assoit sur le bord du lit.  
\- Moi aussi. Je viens de me lever.  
\- Je n'ai rien senti… Je crois que je n'ai clairement pas assez dormi cette semaine, je ne savais même pas que j'étais fatigué.

Takami espère qu'il y est pour quelque chose, mais garde cette pensée pour lui.  
\- Ca va ? demande Sakuraba en levant vers lui des yeux à moitié ouverts.  
\- Parfaitement bien.

Sakuraba se frotte énergiquement la tête et commence à se lever. Takami le voit interrompre son mouvement, comme s'il avait une crampe.  
\- Oh…  
\- Tu as mal ? demande Takami, se sentant un peu coupable.  
\- Je crois que mes cuisses n'ont pas apprécié la blague. Et aussi… enfin bon.

Sakuraba a une petite grimace mais il parvient à se lever. Il s'approche de Takami, prend ses mains dans les siennes et l'embrasse rapidement.  
\- J'ai faim…  
\- Moi aussi ! Je trouvais ça étrange mais si tu es de mon avis, je crois qu'on peut entamer notre dîner.  
\- Après la douche ?  
\- Mmh…  
\- Tu as toujours envie que je t'accompagne ?  
\- Absolument, répond Takami avec un grand sourire.  
\- Ichirô ?... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ce sourire aux lèvres ?

La baignoire n'est pas immense. A vrai dire, elle est déjà trop petite pour lui. Depuis le début de la semaine, il a pris l'habitude de se baisser un peu pour être à l'aise lorsque la poire de douche asperge de l'eau sur lui. Elle est plutôt profonde, et assez courte, comme c'est souvent le cas, et si Takami s'y installe pour un bain, il n'est pas spécialement à l'aise au niveau des jambes. Mais debout, avec Sakuraba à ses côtés, il tâche de faire illusion. 

Il est évident que prendre une douche à deux dans ces conditions n'est pas la meilleure idée que l'on puisse avoir, et pourtant Takami s'imagine depuis des jours pouvoir le faire. Il s'est figuré cela comme quelque chose de romantique, sexy, et aguicheur, quand Sakuraba était à des kilomètres de là. A présent, il trouve que la situation est juste… agréable. C'est peut-être la première fois qu'en regardant Sakuraba dans les yeux, avec ses cheveux plein de shampoing et le son de sa voix qui lui parle, il se dit qu'ils forment tous les deux un vrai couple. Pas juste comme deux personnes qui sortent ensemble, mais comme deux amis qui passent tout le temps qu'ils peuvent côte à côte, discutent de la vie quotidienne, partagent leurs passions communes ou non. Sakuraba est là, complètement nu, et Takami n'a pas juste à l'esprit de le caresser. Il a envie de profiter du calme du moment, parce que qu'il se sent bien, et se dit qu'il a envie que rien ne change.   
\- Ça va ? demande Sakuraba en lui souriant.  
\- Mmh. Je me disais que j'étais amoureux.  
\- Ça tombe bien, rigole Sakuraba en attrapant le pommeau de douche pour se rincer la tête. Parce que moi aussi, figure-toi.

*

Le temps est assez idéal. Takami est certes habitué à s'entrainer sous un soleil de plomb ou sous une pluie quasi diluvienne, et lorsqu'il est concentré, ce n'est pas un obstacle majeur. Mais pour autant, il apprécie la chaleur printanière et le vent léger qui souffle lorsque Sakuraba et lui quittent le bâtiment. La semaine a été assez rude sur le plan moral. Il a eu du mal à se concentrer sur la rentrée et son travail à fournir, tant ses pensées avaient la fâcheuse tendance à se disperser. Il attend avec impatience de rejoindre l'équipe des Doctor Fishes pour se défouler physiquement.

Il a eu quelques jours pour y réfléchir et Takami est à présent convaincu de vouloir tenter les sélections pour intégrer l'équipe des dix-huit ans et moins qui représentera le Japon en compétition internationale. Mais la date est fixée au 28 avril, soit dans trois semaines, et Takami est assez réaliste pour se rendre compte qu'une inactivité sportive de près de six mois compromet fortement ses chances d'être repéré quand les quarterbacks choisis sont du niveau de Yoichi Hiruma ou Kid. Il a un handicap déjà assez important pour pouvoir se permettre de se présenter devant les sélectionneurs avec une forme physique qui laisse à désirer. Takami est décidé à donner le meilleur de lui durant ces trois courtes semaines. Et non seulement il s'imposera comme le quarterback titulaire de sa petite équipe de football universitaire, mais il donnera tout ce qu'il a pour partir aux Etats-Unis avec les autres et se prouver une dernière fois qu'il vaut vraiment quelque chose en compétition de haut niveau.

Il veut aussi voir la tête que Sakuraba fera lorsqu'il le verra débarquer de l'aéroport.

L'ambiance n'a rien à voir avec son ancien lycée. Takami a entendu dire que les clubs universitaires, quand ils n'avaient pas de renommée particulière, étaient beaucoup moins stricts. Il y a toutefois des membres titulaires et des remplaçants, et il est évident que les étudiants qui s'inscrivent ont le contrat moral d'assister, dans la mesure du possible, aux entrainements et aux matchs contre d'autres clubs. Takami ne connait pas ses futurs coéquipiers mais espère que les titulaires ont l'esprit combatif. Il lui semble improbable de pratiquer un sport aussi intense que le football américain sans avoir, au fond de soi, une certaine rage de vaincre.

Par contre, Takami se dit que la souplesse du club peut faire que, bien que l'année ait débutée et que les étudiants autres que les premières années aient commencé leurs activités, l'accès au terrain soit toujours possible en dehors des heures officielles d'entrainement. Sakuraba et lui n'ont en tous les cas pas grand-chose à perdre à aller voir. Cela lui ferait évidemment plaisir si son petit-ami pouvait venir pratiquer avec lui certains week-ends. Jouer en sa compagnie lui manque, et lui manquera d'autant plus quand il reprendra le football de façon plus intensive.

Quand ils arrivent sur le terrain, ils constatent qu'il y a bien plus de monde que la dernière fois. Certains garçons sont en tenue et disputent un match en nombre réduit. D'autres sont en simples survêtements et courent sur la piste qui borde le terrain pour s'entrainer aux quarante yards. D'autres sont occupés à bavarder, et certains, plus au fond, s'entrainent au kick.

Ils sont arrivés en jerseys, décidés à partir courir si l'accès au terrain ne leur est pas autorisé. Takami confie son sac et son ballon à Sakuraba et s'avance vers deux garçons qui font des étirements sur la pelouse, un peu à l'écart des autres.  
\- A priori, il n'y aurait pas de problème, mais il faut valider avec le capitaine, résume Takami quand il revient vers Sakuraba. Il est avec Morikawa, là-bas.  
\- Ok. Je me sens un peu mal de m'imposer comme ça, c'est étrange, dit Sakuraba en le suivant. Je n'imagine pas du tout des personnes extérieures à Ôjô entrer ainsi sur notre terrain…  
\- A mon avis, la comparaison n'est pas recevable, répond Takami en souriant.

Morikawa les salue avec enthousiasme quand ils arrivent à sa hauteur. Il les présente au capitaine, un grand baraqué qui joue linebacker, et Takami est heureux de constater qu'il n'a oublié ni leurs noms ni leurs prénoms.  
\- Ce gars va faire partie de l'équipe qui part au tournoi international ! s'enthousiasme Morikawa en pointant du doigt Sakuraba. Pour ce que j'en ai à dire, il peut bien rester avec nous tant qu'il veut, ce sera classe.  
\- Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi c'est pertinent, Morikawa, raille le capitaine. Vas plutôt bosser. Pas de souci pour vous deux, tant que vous n'empêchez pas mes gars de jouer. Takami, tu occupes quelle position ?  
\- Je suis quarterback.  
\- C'est noté. Hayashi est le quarterback des Fishes depuis l'année dernière, explique le capitaine en pointant du doigt un garçon qui participe au match. Il est en deuxième année, il a remplacé sur ce poste un sempai qui a arrêté le club pour se concentrer sur son concours.  
\- Compris, acquiesce Takami. Il s'incline et remercie le garçon. Sakuraba en fait de même et les deux commencent à s'éloigner.  
\- Au fait ! Si ça vous dit, vous pouvez vous joindre à nous. Il n'y a pas de cadre trop rigide, ici. Si vous avez envie de faire un match, on vous accueille avec plaisir.

Takami est ravi de la proposition. Il se tourne vers Sakuraba, qui semble totalement enthousiaste.  
\- Avec plaisir, merci beaucoup, Aramaki-sempai, remercie t-il le capitaine.  
\- Dans ce cas, je vous accompagne aux vestiaires pour vous trouver des protections.

Quand Takami pénètre sur le terrain, vêtu de la tenue officielle du club, il se sent en pleine forme. Jouer dès aujourd'hui avec ses futurs partenaires, qui plus est en compagnie de Sakuraba, le ravie particulièrement. Il part à petites foulées en direction des joueurs qui disputent le match.  
\- Si Shôgun me voyait, je pense qu'il me tuerait…  
\- Vois le bon côté des choses : tu occupes ton week-end de façon productive. Il ne va pas t'en vouloir de pactiser avec l'ennemi. Et puis je doute qu'à ses yeux on représente un véritable adversaire, si tant est qu'il s'intéresse au football universitaire…

Takami attend la fin d'une action pour essayer de faire signe à Hayashi, le quarterback de l'équipe. Il explique rapidement la situation et Sakuraba et lui s'excusent du dérangement. Le garçon est beaucoup plus petit que lui et, malgré le sourire qu'il lui adresse, Takami comprend qu'il se méfie un peu. A raison, certainement ; si Takami a toujours occupé le même poste que lui à présent, il semble évident qu'ils seront en concurrence sur la place de titulaire. Et Takami est clairement prêt à donner tout ce qu'il a pour que cette position lui revienne.  
\- Ok, c'est un peu étrange, mais si le capitaine vous envoie, je suis d'accord. Je bascule un gars de mon côté, tu prends sa place et… - Sakuraba, c'est bien ça ? - jouera receveur chez vous. Je vais voir qui est disponible pour compléter l'équipe.

\- On joue profil bas ? demande Sakuraba à voix basse quand le garçon s'éloigne.  
\- Bien sûr que non, on lui en met plein la vue. Je compte sur toi.

Quand Takami voit l'immense sourire que lui adresse Sakuraba, sa motivation grimpe en flèche. Il est hors de question qu'il échoue à se qualifier pour le tournoi international.

Il doit admettre que l'équipe n'est pas mauvaise. Tout le monde n'est pas là, et ils jouent en huit contre huit. L'entrainement n'est pas officiel, et globalement on voit que les garçons sont là pour passer un bon moment. L'ambiance est au rire, à la bonne humeur, mais la volonté de combattre est malgré tout palpable. Pendant les phases de défense, Takami prend le temps d'observer et d'analyser les techniques de jeu d'Hayashi et les commente avec Sakuraba. Il joue plutôt la prudence, alternant entre des passes courtes et d'autres permettant un gain de terrain progressif. Il commet assez peu d'erreurs mais sa façon de procéder n'offre pas un spectacle extraordinaire. L'action s'achève sur une course plaquée hors de la zone de jeu, et Takami et Sakuraba, accompagnés de leurs coéquipiers, vont se remettre en position.

Dans la défense adverse, aucun joueur n'a sa taille. Pour le moment, Takami s'est contenté de lancer des passes courtes, étudiant la façon dont ses adversaires se déplacent, anticipent et contrent. Ce n'est pas évident d'évaluer la façon de bouger, de réagir et d'exécuter des membres de sa propre équipe, alors il demande un moment pour discuter avec eux des stratégies d'attaque. Tout le monde semble parfaitement à l'aise de jouer avec deux nouveaux venus. Ils trouvent motivant d'évoluer en compagnie de bons joueurs car, pour la plupart, le niveau de leur club n'arrivait pas à la cheville d'Ôjô. Certains ont aussi commencé le football à la fac, parfois même après la première année, simplement pour se défouler. Le deuxième receveur admire déjà la taille de Sakuraba, arguant que ce doit être un atout très appréciable et que lui-même n'a pas vraiment la carrure de l'emploi. Le garçon semble assez moyennement doué en réception, et Takami comprend vite que ce n'est pas la position principale qu'il occupe.

Entre deux phases de jeu, Takahashi, le receveur officiel, arrive sur le terrain et demande à jouer dans l'équipe adverse. Takami constate que Sakuraba le salue assez froidement. Takahashi est en effet venu dire bonjour à Takami en l'appelant par son prénom et semble par contre avoir oublié comment s'appelait Sakuraba. Il est présent en défense quand c'est au tour de Takami d'attaquer, et ce dernier accepte d'un signe de la main la demande de Sakuraba de lui envoyer une balle haute et longue.

C'est une superbe passe, pas la plus réussie qu'ils aient jamais échangée, mais Takami lui a donné beaucoup de puissance, et en la suivant des yeux, il sait déjà que Sakuraba la rattrapera dans la zone d'en-but sans se faire contrer. Une Everest Pass envoyée en plein match. Takami a un pincement au cœur en songeant à la dernière fois que cela leur est arrivé.  
\- Comment je vais pouvoir réceptionner ça ? s'exclame Takahashi. C'est carrément classe ! Ichirô-kun, je compte sur toi pour bosser avec moi à partir de maintenant !

Du coin de l'œil, Takami voit le quarterback adverse regarder d'un air mauvais son receveur. Il a la vague impression que ces deux-là ne s'entendent pas particulièrement et, même s'il ne tient pas à se mettre Hayashi à dos, il doit avouer qu'il est enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir un receveur motivé par l'apprentissage de combinaisons avec lui. Après tout, Takami apprécie particulièrement les personnes motivées et battantes. Il lui adresse un sourire, sans rien répondre, et le match reprend.

Quand Takahashi l'interpelle, alors que lui et Sakuraba retournent vers les vestiaires, Takami entend distinctement son petit-ami maugréer "C'est pas vrai…". Il voudrait pouvoir s'éclipser, se changer, quitter le terrain et passer le reste de son week-end avec lui, mais le receveur lui tape l'épaule et commence la conversation.  
\- Vous partez déjà ? demande-t-il en lançant à Takami un regard déçu.  
\- Oui, on a prévu de faire autre chose, ment Takami sans ciller. On part se changer.  
\- Ok, alors je vous accompagne.

Takami note que Sakuraba se tient plus près de lui que d'ordinaire en public. Il a quasiment son bras collé au sien. Il est certain que son petit-ami est jaloux, cela se lit sans équivoque sur son visage, parce que c'est Sakuraba. Takami essaie de visualiser un nouveau quarterback qui proposerait de s'entrainer intensivement avec Sakuraba, qui le monopoliserait et qui n'aurait pas exactement quelque chose à faire de la personne qui l'accompagne, en l'occurrence lui. En toute honnêteté, il aurait juste envie de l'évincer le plus froidement possible. Mais il ferait en sorte, en surface du moins, d'être content que Sakuraba se trouve un partenaire de jeu enthousiaste.

La situation étant ce qu'elle est, Takami opte pour ne pas se montrer trop proche du nouveau venu. Il ne le connait pas, ne sait pas même s'il l'apprécie, et n'aime d'ailleurs pas le fait qu'il s'adresse à lui en ignorant assez délibérément Sakuraba.  
\- Je suis content qu'un bon quarterback nous rejoigne, dit sincèrement Takahashi en retirant ses épaulières. Depuis que notre sempai a quitté le club, je m'ennuie un peu. La façon de jouer de Hayashi ne me convient pas tellement.

Takami et Sakuraba échangent un regard entendu. C'est assez déplacé de parler en ces termes d'un titulaire absent, qui plus est à des personnes quasi inconnues.  
\- L'équipe n'a pas évolué, depuis le milieu de l'année dernière. On ne peut pas dire qu'on était vraiment doués, mais en attaque on a toujours fait en sorte d'y aller franchement, quitte à se ramasser. Hayashi est réfléchi mais ne prend aucun risque. Enfin bon, tu verras par toi-même, Ichirô-kun. Tu assistes à l'entraînement dès lundi ?  
\- C'est ce qui est prévu, répond Takami en finissant de se rhabiller.

Sakuraba ouvre la porte du vestiaire et Takami met son sac sur son épaule.  
\- On y va, Ichirô ? A bientôt, Takahashi-san. Merci de m'avoir laissé participer à votre match. Passez une bonne fin de journée.  
\- C'était assez glacial, note Takami en s'éloignant des vestiaires.  
\- Désolé, il m'a énervé. Je n'aime ni sa familiarité à ton égard, ni son manque de respect total envers son quarterback.  
"Ni le fait qui n'adresse la parole qu'à moi…", songe Takami, et il prend brièvement la main de Sakuraba dans la sienne.  
\- Je suppose qu'il n'a pas un mauvais fond. Il a envie de jouer avec quelqu'un qui le motive.  
\- C'est clair que leur quarterback est loin d'avoir un niveau professionnel, admet Sakuraba. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te coller comme ça.

*

\- Haruto ? appelle Takami depuis la salle de bain.   
\- J'arrive… Désolé, dit Sakuraba en passant la porte. Ma mère m'avait envoyé un email.  
\- Oh… Tu veux me dire de quel genre ?

Takami retire son pantalon et ses chaussettes et attrape une serviette sèche, celle qu'il a utilisée un peu plus tôt étant toujours humide. Il en sort une pour Sakuraba et pose les deux sur le lavabo. Ses lunettes rejoignent sa pile de vêtements par terre.  
\- Pas vraiment…, répond Sakuraba en levant les yeux aux cieux. Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir que ma mère prenne très bien le fait que je sorte avec toi, ou plutôt me sentir mal à cause du genre de sujet qu'elle aborde.  
\- Alors tu parles de sexe avec ta mère…, reprend Takami en souriant. Il enjambe le rebord de la baignoire tandis que Sakuraba retire son tee-shirt, et l'observe un moment avant d'allumer l'eau.  
\- Moi, certainement pas.  
\- Je ne t'en voudrai pas.  
\- Ce n'est pas la question. Tu te vois aborder… ce genre de choses avec tes parents ?  
\- Clairement pas, mais ce n'est pas d'actualité.  
\- Je ne suis déjà pas sûr de comment parler de ça avec toi…, ajoute Sakuraba en retirant son caleçon.

Takami regrette de ne plus avoir ses lunettes sur le nez. Il essuie l'eau qu'il a sur les paupières et les sourcils et tend la main vers Sakuraba, qui le rejoint dans la baignoire.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir éviter de me mouiller les cheveux. C'est quand même très étroit…, murmure Sakuraba.

Takami l'attire à lui et passe une main mouillée sur sa tête.  
\- Désolé…  
\- J'ai du mal à y croire, sourit Sakuraba.  
\- A une époque, tu n'aurais jamais douté de ma sincérité.  
\- J'étais un kôhai ignorant, murmure Sakuraba avant de l'embrasser.

Il ne songeait à rien, un peu plus tôt, et Takami soupire contre les lèvres de Sakuraba, parce qu'il est évident que son humeur a changé. Il y a sa peau nue contre la sienne, sa moue de gamin, l'odeur de sa transpiration et les quelques heures durant lesquelles il ne l'a pas touché. Takami doit admettre que tout cela pèse lourd dans la balance. Il entrouvre les lèvres et laisse Sakuraba approfondir le baiser. Son pied heurte le sien et Takami se rattrape en s'appuyant sur le lavabo.  
\- Désolé ! s'exclame Takami, les mains de Sakuraba ayant rejoint ses hanches.

L'autre garçon le fixe avec de grands yeux.  
\- Ça aurait pu mal finir…  
\- On va peut-être se contenter de se laver, dit Takami en lui souriant.  
\- Moi, je veux bien courir le risque.  
\- De s'embrasser sous la douche ?  
\- Plutôt de s'y caresser…, corrige Sakuraba avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Takami sent à présent ses hanches contre les siennes et des doigts viennent glisser dans le haut de son dos. Il oublie un moment pourquoi le baiser s'est d'abord interrompu, jusqu'à ce qui tente de passer son bras autour du cou de Sakuraba et que son coude heurte le mur. Sakuraba part dans un fou rire, et Takami le suit rapidement.  
\- Dire que j'ai fantasmé sur ça une bonne partie de la semaine…  
\- Tu ne me dis pas grand-chose de tes fantasmes, dit Sakuraba en haussant un sourcil.

L'eau de la douche coule sur son dos et ses épaules, et Takami suit des yeux les gouttelettes qui roulent sur sa peau. Malgré l'impossibilité de bouger comme il l'entend, Takami est forcé de constater que leur promiscuité, alliée à la chaleur de la vapeur d'eau et au visage de Sakuraba posté à moins de trois centimètres du sien, le place dans une position compliquée.  
\- Tu pourrais me dire ça au téléphone, reprend Sakuraba.  
\- Je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu prennes une douche avec moi.  
\- Mais pas que tu avais imaginé la scène…  
\- Bien sûr que j'ai imaginé la scène. Sauf que je n'avais pas pris en compte certains imprévus…  
\- Ca ne ressemble pas au Ichirô Takami que je connais. Celui qui planifie toujours tout.  
\- Est-ce que tu as fini ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, est-ce que je dois continuer ?  
\- Depuis quand es-tu aussi taquin ? demande Takami dans un murmure, en caressant la joue de Sakuraba. Tu n'étais pas comme ça, avant…  
\- Je ne sais pas… Mais je crois que ça te plait, alors je tente ma chance, répond Sakuraba en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Ce n'est pourtant pas du genre de Sakuraba d'être aussi perspicace. Takami se dit que ses barrières ont dû commencer à toutes s'écrouler et que même son petit-ami peut à présent lire facilement en lui. Ça a quelque chose d'ennuyant, et en même temps, Sakuraba a tout à fait raison ; il apprécie ce genre d'attitude. Il l'apprécie sans doute même un peu trop.

Takami se détache légèrement et se baisse pour prendre du gel douche dans le creux de sa main. En se redressant, il passe ses bras autour de la taille de Sakuraba et pose sa paume sur son dos. Sa main droite vient dessiner des cercles sur ses reins, faisant mousser le produit sur la peau de l'autre garçon. Rapidement, l'eau de la douche ruine sa tentative, alors Takami réitère son geste. Cette fois-ci, il place sa main libre sur la hanche de Sakuraba et fait glisser ses doigts savonneux sur son ventre, pour remonter vers son torse. Il fixe des yeux la peau nue et songe qu'à ce rythme-là, il lui faudra longtemps pour la laver en entière.

Il n'est pas tout à fait sûr de pourquoi il a commencé cela, mais c'est agréable. Il parcourt son pectoral dans un sens, descend sur son flanc, remonte jusque sous l'aisselle et suit des yeux la trace devenue mousse. Sakuraba lève les bras et les place au-dessus des épaules de Takami. Il cale son front sur le sien, et Takami l'entend soupirer en remuant un peu.  
\- Tu n'as pas froid ? lui demande-t-il à voix basse. J'ai toute l'eau sur moi…  
\- Ça va, répond Takami, un peu absent.

Sa deuxième main rejoint la première, récupère un peu de mousse et entreprend de parcourir le côté gauche de Sakuraba symétriquement à la première. Ses doigts passent sous les aisselles de Sakuraba et celui-ci gigote, alors Takami remonte le long de ses biceps, pour descendre sur ses coudes. Il se baisse à nouveau un instant pour récupérer plus de produit.  
\- Je suppose que j'irai plus vite avec une fleur de douche…  
\- Ce n'est pas grave s'il n'y a pas de produit sur tes mains…  
\- Je me doutais que tu dirais quelque chose dans le genre, dit Takami en souriant. 

Takami attrape la poire de douche et la confie à Sakuraba. Il se rapproche, de sorte que l'eau coule entre eux, formant comme une petite flaque entre leurs deux ventres collés. C'est chaud, et Takami trouve cela très plaisant de se tenir ainsi. Il frotte ses mains l'une contre l'autre et les passe dans le dos de Sakuraba pour caresser ses omoplates. Quand il arrive à sa nuque, il l'attire à lui et ferme les yeux avant que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Sakuraba remonte la poire de douche un peu plus haut et Takami sent de l'eau lui couler le long du torse, puis sur les épaules et dans le dos.  
\- Ichirô…, demande Sakuraba en se dégageant du baiser. J'ai aussi envie de te caresser.  
\- Tu peux…  
\- Je n'ai pas les mains libres. Attends…

Takami rouvre les yeux et voit que Sakuraba cale en équilibre la poire de douche entre eux deux. Il n'est pas bien certain que cela fera l'affaire, mais n'a pas non plus particulièrement envie de s'en préoccuper. Il rince rapidement l'une de ses mains et vient la glisser dans les cheveux de son petit-ami, refermant ses doigts sur ses mèches à présent mouillées. Il l'embrasse à nouveau, de façon plus insistante. Sakuraba peut bien faire ce qu'il veut de ses mains libres, à présent. Pour sa part, il souhaiterait juste pouvoir se tenir un peu plus près de lui. Il a envie que leurs deux corps se touchent, se frottent, et de sentir les mains de l'autre garçon où bon lui semblera.

Takami sent le genou de Sakuraba remonter le long de sa cuisse, et l'instant suivant, la poire de douche tombe dans la baignoire, en plein sur son petit orteil.  
\- A…ïe…, lâche Takami en se retenant de pousser un cri.  
\- Je suis désolé !  
\- C'est… bon, rien de grave…

Takami se baisse rapidement pour empêcher l'eau d'asperger partout, et lorsqu'il se redresse, sa tête heurte le menton de Sakuraba. Ce dernier le regarde fixement, se retenant clairement de rire.  
\- Ok… je crois que ce n'était vraiment pas une idée intelligente…  
\- Moi j'étais bien, soupire Sakuraba. C'est dommage… Tu n'as pas trop mal ?  
\- Je survivrai, répond Takami en passant de l'eau sur les épaules de Sakuraba. Je te rince ?

Après quelques secondes, Sakuraba acquiesce de la tête.  
\- Ça me va…  
\- Tu me réembrasses ? demande Takami en s'approchant de lui.

Il frotte rapidement son orteil contre sa jambe pour calmer la douleur qui le lance, et accueille volontiers la bouche de Sakuraba sur la sienne. Il ferme les yeux et serre son petit-ami contre lui.  
\- Heureusement, ma salle de bain est plus spacieuse, murmure Sakuraba, et Takami se retient de rire.

*

Takami se réveille avec un mal de tête très déplaisant et la bouche pâteuse. Sakuraba est tourné vers le mur, les genoux pliés et les bras recroquevillés sur l'oreiller – il faudra qu'il songe à s'en procurer un deuxième, parce que dormir à plat ne lui réussit définitivement pas. Il se lève en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller l'autre garçon et va à la salle de bain se remplir un verre d'eau. Il se passe de l'eau sur le visage, coiffe ses cheveux en arrière, et opte pour rester en tee-shirt et boxer pour le moment.

Il est encore assez tôt et Takami se dit qu'il pourrait commencer la journée en retravaillant quelques-uns de ses cours de la semaine. Il n'est pas particulièrement inquiet, mais il se doute qu'il ne va pas dormir beaucoup ces prochaines semaines. Il se demande s'il ne devrait tout de même pas avouer à Sakuraba qu'il compte bien partir pour les Etats-Unis, lui aussi. Ce serait préférable pour s'entrainer plus souvent ensemble, parce qu'il est évident que Sakuraba fera de son mieux pour l'aider. Et puis Takami suppose qu'il se sentirait un peu plus soutenu et encouragé. C'est le second sujet le plus important à ses yeux en ce moment, et il n'en a parlé à personne, pas plus qu'il n'a parlé de son petit-ami. Il n'est clairement pas du genre à se confier. Takami songe à Ootawara, va allumer son ordinateur et attrape son téléphone.  
"Salut Ootawara, comment ça va ? Tu n'avais pas prévu de venir me rendre visite, à l'occasion ? Je ne rentre pas chez moi ces prochains temps. Si tu as un moment, passe le week-end prochain, d'accord ?"

Takami entame la rédaction d'une fiche récapitulative d'un cours qu'il a eu mardi et sursaute en entendant la sonnerie indiquant que son ami a dû répondre.  
"Hey, Takami ! Cool, samedi après-midi alors ! Fais-moi une bonne place chez toi ! Et oublie pas d'acheter du Coca !!"  
"On fait comme ça, alors. Je t'en mettrai au frais !"

Deux bras s'enroulent autour de ses épaules quand il repose le téléphone sur son bureau.  
\- Salut…, murmure Sakuraba en lui embrassant les cheveux. Je vais m'habiller et partir courir. Tu peux travailler.  
\- Attends ! l'arrête Takami en attrapant son poignet alors que Sakuraba s'éloigne. Tu ne veux pas que je vienne courir avec toi ?  
\- Bien sûr que si, mais mon but, c'était de ne pas te déranger…  
\- Ca sera tout aussi productif, répond Takami en se levant.  
\- Je ne sais pas si tes profs seront de cet avis…  
\- Je me rattraperai tout à l'heure. Tu as prévu de repartir à quelle heure ?  
\- Ma mère m'a demandé d'être à la maison pour dix-huit heures.

Sakuraba enfile son bas de survêtement, attrape sa veste sur son sac, la passe et remonte sa fermeture éclair.  
\- Alors un peu après seize heures, finit-il avec un sourire.

Il a les cheveux désordonnés, et Takami se dit qu'il ne l'a pas souvent vu ainsi. En général, sa coiffure est tellement structurée. Il s'habille lui-même rapidement, enfile ses baskets, et referme la porte de sa chambre derrière eux. Il se rend compte que c'est la première fois qu'il va courir avec Sakuraba de bon matin, en dehors du cadre scolaire.  
\- Au fait, Ootawara viendra samedi prochain passer l'après-midi ici.  
\- Oh… Tu préfères que je ne vienne que dimanche alors ?  
\- Je ne crois pas qu'Ootawara ait quelque chose contre toi ? Tu peux venir autant que tu veux.  
\- Je croyais qu'il n'était pas au courant.  
\- Ce sera l'occasion…, répond Takami en se disant qu'il lui faudra bien commencer un jour à parler de son petit-ami.  
\- Ok alors.

Sakuraba a un petit sourire en coin, et Takami le trouve adorable. Ils s'éloignent du campus, longent le canal et s'aventurent sur des chemins de campagne. C'est plus agréable de courir ici qu'en ville, et bien moins fatiguant qu'en camp d'entrainement - ce qui n'est pas spécialement une bonne chose. Une fine pluie commence à tomber mais ils continuent à courir dans la direction opposée à l'université. Son mal de tête se dissipe rapidement.

Il est environ dix heures quand ils s'arrêtent au combini sur le chemin du retour, pour acheter de quoi prendre un petit déjeuner. Takami se sent fatigué mais n'a mal nulle part. Il aimerait volontiers enchainer sur une séance en salle de musculation mais doute que Sakuraba puisse y avoir accès. Ils posent leurs achats à côté d'un banc et s'étirent quelques minutes avant de s'asseoir pour boire.  
\- C'était bien ! s'enthousiasme Sakuraba, et Takami acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait après ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, tu as une idée ?  
\- Plein, répond rapidement Sakuraba, et Takami est quand même satisfait de constater qu'il n'est pas le seul des deux à avoir envie de passer le plus clair de son temps collé à l'autre.

*

Takami est à genoux sur son lit et finit de punaiser son planning du semestre.  
\- C'est un début, constate-t-il, et Sakuraba hausse les épaules.  
\- Une sacrée déco, en effet…  
\- Je n'ai pas ramené de posters, dit Takami en se remettant sur pieds. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ? Je peux faire ça demain, sinon.  
\- Ça gagnera de la place. Ça va si je pose ça en pile ?  
\- Impeccable, répond Takami en le regardant ranger plusieurs tee-shirts pliés dans son placard. 

Il n'y a vraiment pas beaucoup de place, et Takami est content de ne pas avoir une garde-robe trop conséquente. Comment se débrouillerait Sakuraba en chambre universitaire ? Takami est bien certain qu'il ne pourra pas garder ses vêtements longtemps correctement pliés avec si peu de place. Alors pour son petit-ami, ce serait carrément mission impossible de les rentrer tous et pouvoir encore accéder aux piles sans tout faire s'écrouler. Déjà que d'ordinaire, il est plus désordonné que lui…  
\- Ça me semble pas trop mal… Il y a encore un peu de place. Tant mieux, parce que je me disais qu'on pourrait aller faire du shopping ensemble, à l'occasion.  
\- Je me débrouille avec ce que j'ai, tu sais.  
\- Mais tu n'auras plus ton uniforme tous les jours, maintenant. Il te faut d'autres vêtements !  
\- Je verrai ça cet été alors, répond Takami en mettant de l'ordre dans ses cours qu'il avait étalés sur son bureau un peu plus tôt.

Il ne lui reste quasiment aucun carton et Takami trouve cela très agréable. Il s'assoit à l'envers sur sa chaise de bureau, les bras croisés sur le dossier, et regarde Sakuraba s'activer. Après une rapide douche, à laquelle Takami a préféré ne pas assister, son petit-ami a enfilé un pantalon rouge, un peu court sur ses chevilles, et un débardeur noir. Quand Takami est à son tour sorti de la salle de bain, l'autre garçon était déjà occupé avec ses affaires, et Takami n'a pas osé lui dire qu'il aurait préféré s'occuper de cela ensuite. Plus tard. La semaine prochaine, par exemple.

Quinze bonnes minutes se sont écoulées depuis cette fameuse douche, et il n'est clairement pas plus d'humeur à ranger qu'il ne l'était plus tôt.   
\- Ça te va bien, ces vêtements…, dit-il pour attirer l'attention de Sakuraba.  
\- Merci, lui répond l'autre garçon avec un grand sourire.  
\- Quand j'y pense, je t'ai toujours vu habillé comme ça. Depuis le collège.  
\- Comment, comme ça ? Avec classe et goût ?  
\- Je suppose, oui, répond Takami en riant légèrement. Il n'aurait pas dit "goût", parce que les choix vestimentaires de Sakuraba sont tout de même très douteux, mais ce genre lui va objectivement très bien.  
\- Mes parents… En fait j'avais des habits particuliers en primaire, aussi. Mais j'y ai carrément pris goût ! C'est super agréable de porter plein de vêtements différents, et de la couleur. Il faut que je te trouve un pantalon de couleur, ce serait…  
\- Haruto, l'interrompt Takami. Honnêtement, je ne crois pas. 

Il fait rouler sa chaise sur quelques centimètres et se lève pour rejoindre Sakuraba.  
\- J'aime bien quand tu as les bras nus, lui dit-il en caressant son avant-bras du bout des doigts.  
\- On ne parlait pas de vêtements, juste avant ?  
\- Le problème c'est que j'aime te voir habillé, mais j'aime aussi te voir nu…  
\- C'est très ennuyant, acquiesce Sakuraba.  
\- Tu n'avais pas plein d'idées en tête, avant de rentrer ? demande Takami en se rapprochant de lui.  
\- Si, c'est pour ça que je me suis mis à ranger.  
\- Tu vas devoir partir dans quelques heures. Je peux finir ça une autre fois, murmure Takami en faisant glisser une main sous le débardeur de son petit-ami. Est-ce que je peux ?

Sakuraba se presse contre lui, retire ses lunettes, les pose sur une planche du placard et saisit son visage entre ses mains. Il dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, que Takami sent à peine, puis lui sourit.  
\- J'attendais que tu demandes…, murmure Sakuraba avant de l'embrasser plus convenablement.

Takami entrouvre ses lèvres et penche légèrement la tête pour laisser à l'autre garçon un meilleur accès à sa bouche. Ses deux mains attrapent les hanches de Sakuraba et glissent sur sa peau en remontant au passage son haut. Il a envie de le lui retirer, même s'il est indéniable que ce genre de vêtement le rend irrésistible. Il a aussi envie d'être confortablement installé sur son lit et pas debout au milieu de sa chambre. Quand les mains de Sakuraba quittent sa mâchoire pour glisser dans son cou et sur ses épaules dénudées, Takami l'arrête.  
\- Est-ce que tu viens avec moi sur le lit ?

Sakuraba finit de retirer son débardeur et lui prend la main pour l'accompagner vers son lit. Il pose un genou sur le matelas et pivote pour s'asseoir sur sa jambe repliée, un pied encore par terre. Takami reste un moment à côté du lit, à regarder Sakuraba qui le fixe en silence. Son petit-ami presse sa main dans la sienne.  
\- Ça te va bien, d'être torse-nu. Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent, dit Sakuraba en baissant les yeux sur lui.

Il pose sa main libre sur son torse et descend ses doigts le long de son ventre, passant sur son nombril et s'arrêtant au bouton du haut de son pantalon. Takami constate mentalement qu'il a bien fait de ne pas se rhabiller complètement après la douche. Il trouve plutôt excitant le fait que tous deux soient ainsi torse-nus. C'est une chose qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de faire, car il trouve généralement plus confortable de porter au moins un tee-shirt, et n'apprécie pas qu'on le voit ainsi. Avec Sakuraba, c'est tout à fait différent. Il a envie que l'autre garçon le regarde, le touche, et de lire dans ses yeux qu'il le trouve attirant.  
\- Tu sais, je voudrais bien rester là une journée de plus… Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas plus mal, parce qu'avec moi dans les pattes, tu ne pourras jamais travailler.  
\- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, répond Takami en souriant. Mais là, je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à réviser. Ou à ranger. En fait…

Takami pose une main sur l'épaule de Sakuraba et se penche pour lui embrasser le front.  
\- Je n'ai la tête à rien d'autre.  
\- A rien d'autre qu'à moi ? demande Sakuraba avec un grand sourire. Chouette !  
\- Tu es mignon, Haruto.

Sakuraba reste silencieux un moment, et murmure finalement.  
\- Ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises ça.

Takami s'assied sur le lit, à côté de Sakuraba, et serre fermement dans la sienne la main qu'il tient toujours.  
\- Je t'aime, dit-il en laissant tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Vraiment beaucoup.  
\- Je sais...

Quand il se redresse, il croise le regard de Sakuraba qui le fixe d'un air grave. Sans rien dire, son petit-ami lui lâche la main et se décale pour s'installer à genoux sur le lit. Takami prend le parti de bouger également et s'assied en tailleur devant lui.  
\- Tu es bien, comme ça ? demande Takami.  
\- Mmh. 

Sakuraba redresse le torse, se penche un peu, et Takami le suit dans son mouvement. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau un instant, et Takami sent Sakuraba le pousser en arrière. Il se laisse tomber, déplie une jambe, et accueille Sakuraba encore à genoux entre ses cuisses.  
\- Mais là, c'est mieux, ajoute Sakuraba.  
\- Haruto ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'ai envie de refaire l'amour avec toi avant que tu partes…   
\- Je me disais la même chose.

Takami rigole et passe sa main dans les cheveux de Sakuraba  
\- Ca me rassure, je ne suis pas trop grave.  
\- Moi je trouve ça bien, de faire l'amour avec toi… C'est… vraiment chouette, dit Sakuraba en s'affaissant sur la poitrine de Takami. Il croise les bras sur son torse et pose son menton dessus.

Takami décale son oreiller sous sa nuque et bouge un peu pour que leur position soit agréable.  
\- Et puis bon, déjà que je ne te vois que le week-end, je veux en profiter ! continue Sakuraba.  
\- Tout à fait d'accord, acquiesce Takami en passant une main sous sa tête. C'est gentil de te mettre aussi près, au moins je peux te voir sans lunettes.

Sakuraba lève les jambes et croise ses pieds, et Takami le trouve complètement irrésistible. Quand ils sont seuls tous les deux, comme cela, il pourrait le lui dire tout le temps. Sakuraba a un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres et le fixe un moment avant de déposer un baiser sur son torse.  
\- Bon… Vu qu'on est d'accord…, murmure Sakuraba en décroisant les bras pour plaquer ses mains de chaque côté de Takami. On peut commencer par t'enlever ça, ça ne sert à rien.

Il se remet à genoux et déboutonne les quatre boutons du jean de Takami.  
\- On pouvait aussi prendre notre temps, tu sais…, dit Takami en se redressant sur ses coudes. J'aimais bien t'avoir près de moi.  
\- Et si on n'a pas le temps ?  
\- Hey… Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai dit ça qu'on est obligés. Et encore moins si on doit se presser. Si tu veux, tu peux juste revenir là, moi ça me suffit largement.

Sakuraba fait immédiatement non de la tête.  
\- Je vais regretter en arrivant chez moi, si je vois mon lit vide ! Je ne te verrai pas la semaine prochaine, et on ne sera pas seuls, le week-end prochain. Il y aura encore une autre semaine, et puis bientôt je devrai partir.  
\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de penser aussi loin, répond Takami. Tu passes encore un bout d'après-midi ici !  
\- Justement, autant en profiter.

Takami hésite à l'arrêter, parce qu'il n'est pas sûr que ce soit très intelligent d'entretenir ce genre d'état d'esprit dans la tête de Sakuraba. Et en même temps, il ne peut pas le contredire ; il pense à peu près la même chose et aimerait également profiter au maximum de lui. La conversation qu'ils ont eu hier lui trotte en tête depuis une petite heure et il voudrait vraiment, vraiment bien retrouver la sensation extatique qu'il a ressenti la dernière fois qu'ils ont fait l'amour ensemble.

Et pas attendre jusqu'au week-end prochain, si possible.  
\- Ok, dit-il en souriant, laissant Sakuraba descendre son pantalon sur ses jambes. Alors tu fais pareil.

Sakuraba s'exécute, pose leurs deux pantalons au pied du lit et revient vers lui. Il regarde Takami dans les yeux, hausse un sourcil et glisse ses deux pouces dans l'élastique de son propre caleçon. Takami le regarde tandis qu'il ôte son sous-vêtement, songeant qu'il a vraiment un petit-ami extraordinaire.  
\- Tu peux aussi faire pareil, dit Sakuraba en riant, et Takami obtempère rapidement.

Quand il revient entre ses cuisses, Sakuraba se cale contre lui, un coude appuyé sur le matelas. Il s'approche un peu plus du visage de Takami, caresse son front, et embrasse ses lèvres très doucement. Son haleine sent le dentifrice qu'il a apporté avec lui, et cela rappelle à Takami la première fois que Sakuraba et lui se sont caressés, chez lui. Sakuraba était également venu avec son tube de dentifrice, et ce détail l'avait amusé. Il a l'impression que cela fait tellement plus que trois semaines qu'ils sortent ensemble. Avoir l'autre garçon nu contre lui ne lui semble pas étrange, et c'est pourtant quelque chose d'assez nouveau dans sa vie.

Sakuraba attrape sa lèvre supérieure entre les siennes et Takami entrouvre la bouche. Il passe ses bras autour du cou de l'autre garçon et fait glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres, l'invitant à venir dans sa bouche, mais Sakuraba ne bouge pas. Il suce sa lèvre quelques longues secondes et se détache pour embrasser rapidement sa joue, sa mâchoire, et puis son cou. Takami le laisse faire, même s'il aurait préféré le voir rester là. Il sent Sakuraba lui mordiller la base de l'épaule et accentuer un peu plus la pression sur la peau fine du creux de son cou.

Il abandonne sa peau et se redresse pour placer un genou de chaque côté de la jambe de Takami. Il revient se rallonger sur lui un peu différemment, le coude calé sur le lit et sa tête reposant dans sa main. Quand Takami sent finalement sa bouche attraper l'un de ses tétons, il oublie sa frustration et se concentre sur ce que lui fait Sakuraba à présent. Il sent alternativement sa langue et ses dents faire pression sur le bout de peau, mais cela ne lui convient pas tout à fait. Les doigts de Sakuraba pressent son autre téton et c'est immédiatement beaucoup mieux.  
\- Tu peux… venir de l'autre côté ? demande Takami en se sentant un peu gêné, mais Sakuraba comprend rapidement et enveloppe de sa bouche son téton le plus sensible.

C'est assez étrange comme son corps ne réagit pas de la même façon en fonction des moments. Il sent vaguement Sakuraba se frotter contre sa cuisse, mais ses pensées sont surtout focalisées sur ce que son petit-ami fait avec sa bouche. Ses dents lui font presque un peu mal, mais la sensation n'est pas du tout désagréable. Takami ferme les yeux, bascule la tête en arrière, et pose les mains sur les épaules de Sakuraba. Il relève sa jambe libre et plaque sa cuisse contre le flanc de Sakuraba. Ce changement de position lui convient, et tandis que Sakuraba continue à sucer sa poitrine, Takami constate que l'excitation lui gagne les reins.

Il a définitivement une érection, et se demande si Sakuraba peut déjà le sentir. Il voudrait que la bouche de son petit-ami quitte son torse et que sa langue le lèche jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Il voudrait que Sakuraba devine, sans qu'il lui dise quoi que ce soit, que Takami a envie de sa bouche sur son sexe. Perdu dans ses pensées, il oublie un moment que lui-même ne fait pas grand-chose, et songe finalement que Sakuraba a peut-être aussi envie d'être touché. Quelques secondes plus tard, son petit-ami se redresse et Takami ouvre les yeux pour constater qu'il le regarde en souriant.  
\- Ca va ? demande Sakuraba, et Takami sourit en retour pour lui confirmer qu'il se sent bien.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?  
\- Je sais pas… Je veux bien rester là, répond Sakuraba en glissant une main le long du flanc de Takami pour s'arrêter sur sa hanche. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire quelque chose.  
\- Un peu, quand même.

Sakuraba se décale pour se replacer entre ses cuisses et Takami prend un instant pour observer son corps nu. Il est excité, lui aussi, et ce constat donne à Takami l'envie de le caresser, lui aussi. Mais la main de Sakuraba attrape son poignet lorsque les doigts de Takami commencent à glisser sur sa fesse.  
\- En fait, commence rapidement Sakuraba avant de s'interrompre un instant. Je voudrais vraiment bien rester là.

Son regard quitte le visage de Takami pour glisser le long de son corps, le scrutant un long moment, et Takami sent comme un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Ce serait sans doute le moment de lui dire ce qu'il a en tête.  
\- Ça me va très bien, si tu restes là.  
\- Ok. Super. Alors je reviens tout de suite.

Takami hausse les sourcils en suivant des yeux Sakuraba qui se contorsionne pour atteindre sa table de nuit et en ouvrir le tiroir. Il se repositionne entre ses jambes, plus ou moins à genoux, et déchire entre ses dents le sachet du préservatif qu'il vient d'attraper.  
\- Merde… Pardon, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit-il rapidement avant de le laisser tomber par terre et d'en attraper un autre.

Il a les épaules un peu tremblantes et Takami voit que ses doigts ne sont pas tellement plus assurés.  
\- Ca va, promet Sakuraba quand Takami pose une main sur son poignet. Je suis juste… pas sûr d'être très doué.

Et Takami songe qu'il ne pourra que le trouver doué, parce que si Sakuraba a en tête de lui faire ce que lui-même lui a fait hier, il est trop motivé pour craindre que ça ne soit pas parfait. Il s'étonne un peu d'être aussi heureux et impatient. Jusqu'à présent, il n'a pas trouvé grand-chose désagréable, et est tout à fait prêt à se contenter de simples caresses.

Sauf qu'à la réflexion, ce n'est pas très vrai. Il voudrait savoir ce que Sakuraba a bien pu ressentir quand lui-même était entre ses cuisses, et qu'il l'a pénétré. Savoir si c'est quelque chose d'aussi bon que l'excitation qui l'a envahie la veille. Savoir si cela fait mal, si c'est déplaisant, ou si au contraire il adorera la sensation. Takami est juste terriblement curieux.

Sakuraba reste silencieux lorsqu'il enfile le préservatif, et Takami lui caresse la joue.  
\- Tu es sûr, hein ?  
\- Pas du tout, répond rapidement Sakuraba en souriant. Mais je voudrais essayer avant de changer d'avis… D'accord ?  
\- Tout à fait d'accord…

Takami se repenche en arrière pour ne pas le perturber plus et pose sa main sur la cuisse de Sakuraba. Il n'est pas sûr de comment il doit s'installer, alors il plie sa deuxième jambe comme la première, et songe qu'il pourrait sans doute mieux faire.  
\- Désolé si c'est froid…, entend-il Sakuraba murmurer avant de sentir ce qui doit très logiquement être son doigt s'enfoncer légèrement dans son anus.

Ce n'est pas désagréable, mais ce n'est pas non plus très intéressant. Du moins physiquement, parce que psychologiquement, l'idée même que Sakuraba le touche d'une façon aussi intime suffit à plaire à Takami. Il sourit, ferme les yeux, et tâche de se concentrer. Il repense au visage de Sakuraba lorsqu'il lui a fait la même chose, au fait que son petit-ami semblait à la fois avoir mal et prendre beaucoup de plaisir. Il suppose que ce genre de chose viendra ensuite. Un peu plus tard, justement quand…  
\- Mmh ! gémit Takami avant de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrive.  
\- J'essaie comme ça…, entend-il Sakuraba lui dire, et Takami comprend qu'il a déjà glissé un autre doigt pour rejoindre le premier.

Ce qui fait toute la différence. Ou ce n'est peut-être pas ça, en fait, c'est peut-être le fait que Sakuraba semble prendre confiance en lui et soit descendu plus loin. Takami ouvre grand les yeux, fixe le plafond, et attend de comprendre quelle était la différence avec un peu plus tôt. Sakuraba le touche lentement, sans doute trop, sans doute a-t-il peur de lui faire mal, alors Takami bouge les hanches pour lui faire comprendre qu'il peut continuer. La main de Takami se crispe sur la cuisse de Sakuraba quand les doigts de celui-ci reviennent en lui, glissant un peu vite et probablement un peu plus loin.  
\- Désolé !  
\- Je n'ai pas mal, ça va très bien. 

Takami voudrait le sentir mieux. Il ne ressent aucune douleur, mais aimerait surtout retrouver la sensation qu'il vient de ressentir quelques instants plus tôt.  
\- Tu peux y aller franchement, dit Takami, avant de réaliser que sa phrase n'est ni très gentille, ni très rassurante. Excuse-moi, reprend-il en se redressant sur ses coudes.  
\- Ca ne te plait pas…, murmure Sakuraba en se redressant un peu.  
\- Haruto, je t'ai dit que j'allais très bien. Ça n'a rien à voir. Est-ce que tu veux bien continuer, s'il te plait ?  
\- Je ne te fais pas mal ?  
\- Non. En fait… je ne sens pas grand-chose… C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit ça.  
\- Oh…

Takami caresse la joue de Sakuraba et lui sourit avec toute la tendresse qu'il veut lui exprimer. Le baiser que Sakuraba lui donne en retour n'est pas doux. Il est pressé, humide, et Takami se redresse, se mettant à genoux pour lui répondre mieux.  
\- Je ne peux pas continuer, comme ça, dit Sakuraba à son oreille quand il s'écarte de ses lèvres.

Takami sent l'une des mains de son petit-ami descendre sur son ventre et attraper son pénis en érection. Il pourrait le laisser faire, parce que sa caresse est réellement tentante et excitante, mais ce n'est pas ce dont il avait envie initialement, et Takami a peur de se sentir frustré s'ils ne continuent pas. Il déplie les jambes et se réinstalle sur le dos, plaçant une main sur les reins de Sakuraba pour l'attirer vers lui.  
\- Tu reviens ? demande-t-il, et Sakuraba acquiesce, reprenant sa position initiale.

Il l'observe tandis qu'il verse un peu plus de lubrifiant sur ses doigts, et quand Sakuraba le pénètre à nouveau, Takami sent que son mouvement est plus assuré. Ses deux doigts s'insèrent rapidement en lui, ressortent, et reviennent, et Takami commence à comprendre ce que Sakuraba lui a expliqué la veille. Il sent en lui une excitation qui n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec le plaisir sexuel qu'il connait déjà. L'excitation grandit en lui à chaque mouvement, lui traverse les reins, gonfle son ventre et fait trembler ses jambes. Il s'entend gémir, mais essaie de se contrer sur le mouvement de va-et-vient de Sakuraba. C'est bon, mais en même temps il sent que ce n'est pas assez, alors il cherche à capter son regard et caresse l'entrejambe de son petit-ami, qui frémit sous ses doigts.

Sakuraba a un sourire timide, se rapproche sur ses genoux et se colle à Takami. Il lubrifie son préservatif et utilise sa main pour se guider. Avec ses yeux inquiets, il entreprend de pénétrer Takami tandis que celui-ci soutient son regard pour l'encourager. Pendant quelques secondes, la sensation est déplaisante. Takami se laisse tomber en arrière et soulève un peu son bassin pour laisser à Sakuraba un meilleur accès. Il s'attendait à avoir vraiment mal, mais ne ressent qu'une légère douleur. Sakuraba prend appui sur ses cuisses mais glisse rapidement et s'excuse en cherchant une meilleure position.  
\- Attends…, dit Takami en se dégageant.

Il sait que ce n'était pas facile pour lui hier, de savoir comment se mettre, comment bouger, sans faire mal à Sakuraba et en même temps, en étant bien lui aussi.  
\- Je peux me tourner, si ça ne te dérange pas, propose t-il. Enfin… moi ça me va d'essayer.  
\- Mais je ne te verrai plus.  
\- Moi, je ne te verrai plus, oui…, ajoute Takami en souriant.

Il hausse les épaules, tourne le dos à Sakuraba, et vient chercher sa main pour la placer sur son ventre. Sakuraba se presse contre lui et Takami tourne la tête pour lui embrasser la joue.  
\- On peut juste essayer. Je reviens, si ça ne va pas.

Penché sur son oreiller, les yeux fermés, Takami oublie vite la proposition qu'il vient de formuler. Quand Sakuraba le pénètre à nouveau, il comprend que c'est ce dont il avait envie. Il se sent juste merveilleusement bien. La légère douleur passe presque inaperçue au milieu de la vague de plaisir qui lui envahit les reins. C'est extraordinaire. C'est bien mieux que tout ce qu'il a connu jusqu'à présent. C'est même mieux, et pourtant ce souvenir frais lui revient vite en mémoire, que d'être en Sakuraba, alors que son plaisir avait déjà atteint un niveau élevé à ce moment-là. 

Takami passe une main sur sa nuque et plaque son autre main sur le lit. Il tente de visualiser le visage de Sakuraba, et l'associe au plaisir qu'il prend. Il a envie de sa main sur son sexe, mais se doute que Sakuraba ne va pas pouvoir gérer cela en même temps, alors il saisit lui-même son érection pour tenter de la calmer. Il entend vaguement Sakuraba murmurer quelque chose. Takami halète dans son oreiller et Sakuraba bouge un peu plus vite en lui, avant de ralentir, puis de reprendre après quelques secondes. Il voudrait lui dire quelque chose, mais il n'y arrive pas. Takami a le bas du corps totalement hors de son contrôle. Sa main bouge à peine, et il finit par la retirer, parce que cela le déconcentre finalement plus qu'autre chose.

Il ressent au bout d'un moment un plaisir sans doute plus intense, il n'en est pas tout à fait sûr, mais il a envie que Sakuraba se retire. Il change rapidement de position et se remet face à lui. Il sent que son visage est en nage, sans parler du reste de son corps, et ses cuisses tremblent tellement qu'il choisit de s'assoir, les jambes étendues.  
\- Désolé, dit-il rapidement en tentant de reprendre son souffle.  
\- Est-ce que ça va ? demande Sakuraba.  
\- Mmh… J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne.  
\- Tu… veux continuer ?  
\- Non… Non, ça va. Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup fait attention à toi.  
\- C'est pas grave…

Takami se redresse légèrement et serre Sakuraba contre lui aussi fort qu'il le peut, sa tête lovée contre la poitrine de son petit-ami.  
\- Je t'aime, Haruto…

Au bout de quelques secondes, il relâche son étreinte et regarde Sakuraba. Il commence à avoir mal aux yeux sans ses lunettes, et son visage est un peu flou.  
\- Est-ce que tu as besoin que je te caresse ? demande Takami à voix basse.  
\- Non, c'est bon. Et puis tu as l'air complètement crevé. On s'allonge ?

Takami acquiesce, s'étend sur le lit et tend son bras pour que Sakuraba y pose sa tête.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, mais je crois que je n'ai plus beaucoup de force, là, avoue Takami.  
\- J'en ai plus beaucoup non plus, dit Sakuraba à voix basse.  
\- Merci beaucoup, j'ai passé un moment formidable.  
\- J'aurais voulu te voir plus. J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi.

Son bras est humide, et Takami comprend que Sakuraba est en train de pleurer. Il le serre contre lui, lui embrasse l'épaule et se redresse sur son coude.  
\- On se voit samedi, ce n'est vraiment pas dans très longtemps. Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû me tourner.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, ça. C'était pas un problème, Ichirô…  
\- Tu étais vraiment génial, tu sais ? Vraiment. Est-ce que tu as passé un bon moment ?  
\- … Oui. Mais là, je crois que je déprime un peu.

Takami se redresse, appuie sur l'épaule de Sakuraba et le force à s'allonger sur le dos.  
\- Moi j'étais vraiment très heureux, alors je préfèrerais que tu retrouves le sourire.

*

Quand Takami voit la silhouette de Sakuraba s'éloigner dans les escaliers, il a envie de passer le portique et de le rattraper. Ils ont eu une heure calme à eux, et Sakuraba a réussi à prendre sur lui pour partir avec le sourire. Mais Takami déteste voir l'autre garçon déprimé, c'est quelque chose qui lui a toujours fait mal au cœur. Son rôle à lui est de lui remonter le moral dans ces moments-là. C'est ce qu'il a toujours fait, ces dernières années, et il compte bien le faire encore. Pour autant, aujourd'hui, c'est un peu plus difficile que d'habitude de le laisser partir.

Il fait marche arrière, sort de la gare, et décide de faire un détour par le combini pour s'acheter de quoi dîner et se donner des forces pour les révisions qu'il a jusqu'à présent laissées en plan. En sortant du magasin, il prend son téléphone et envoie un email à Sakuraba avant de rentrer chez lui.  
"J'ai passé un week-end vraiment génial. Merci d'être venu me voir. Je t'attends avec impatience, samedi. Courage pour ta reprise demain… Appelle-moi quand tu arrives, ok ? Je m'arrêterai entre deux fiches de révision. Bonne nouvelle : j'ai trouvé des boissons énergisantes à la superette."


	6. Pour raccourcir la distance

Morikawa est un garçon vraiment sympathique. C'est ce que Takami a tout de suite pensé, lorsqu'il l'a rencontré la première fois, et cette idée n'a fait que s'accentuer. Il l'a un peu pris sous son aile, et Takami remarque bien qu'il a un statut déjà différent des autres élèves de première année. Ils sont quatre à avoir intégrés le club de football. Sur les trois autres, deux jouaient déjà au lycée, et le troisième est un grand gaillard un peu bourru qui semble s'amuser comme un petit fou à l'entrainement même s'il n'y connait pas grand-chose. Bien sûr, Morikawa se montre avenant avec eux – ce garçon semble apprécier tout le monde – mais Takami se sent quand même privilégié. D'ordinaire, ce n'est pas lui, la vedette, mais il comprend que son sempai apprécie les gens doués. Sur ce point-là, ils se rejoignent.  
\- Vous savez déjà en quoi vous vous spécialiserez, l'an prochain, Morikawa-sempai ? demande Takami quand tous les deux retournent au vestiaire.  
\- Cardiologie ! J'étais parti sur la Neuro, initialement, mais c'est beaucoup trop obscur pour moi. J'ai besoin de quelque chose que je puisse vraiment connaître à fond. Tu verras, tu aborderas le sujet bientôt, ça paraît carré et pas jouasse, au premier abord, mais c'est une spécialité prenante, finalement !   
\- Je vous tiendrai au courant de mon ressenti sur le sujet, alors.   
\- Tu t'en sors, pour le moment ? La masse de boulot à venir te fait pas fuir ?   
\- Je dois vous avouer que j'adore ça, "la masse de boulot" comme vous dites. Je trouve déjà ça passionnant. Par contre je subis le contrecoup d'un week-end où je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de travailler.   
\- Commence pas comme ça, sinon tu risques d'être mal barré pour la suite !

Takami sourit et finit d'enfiler son tee-shirt. Il compte bien s'y mettre à fond, ce soir. Hier, il a réussi à reprendre une bonne partie de ses cours en ne se couchant pas après trois heures. Il espère bien finir ce soir, et se laisser du temps pour s'entrainer demain, dès la fin de sa dernière heure. Il y a quelques jours, sa mère lui a demandé au téléphone s'il se reposait bien, et la question l'a fait rire. Il pourra récupérer plus tard. Là, il doit tout miser sur son entrainement sans se laisser distancer par les études pour autant. Il n'attaque que sa deuxième semaine, après tout, le rythme n'est pas encore trop soutenu. C'est maintenant ou jamais qu'il doit se donner à fond.  
"Je rentre. On a eu droit à de la pluie, sur le terrain. Est-ce que tu es déjà chez toi ?"

Son téléphone vibre avant qu'il ne regagne sa chambre.  
"Il s'est mis à pleuvoir ici aussi ! Je suis trempé. Je ne suis pas encore parti, mais je serai chez moi vers vingt et une heures. Shin m'a proposé de passer chez lui pour regarder une vidéo d'un match interlycées américains !"  
"Tu me raconteras. Appelle-moi quand tu as le temps. Je t'embrasse."

S'il en avait l'opportunité, il se joindrait volontiers à Sakuraba et Shin pour étudier des tactiques de jeux. Il peut s'entretenir sur le plan physique, mais ça risque d'être difficile d'être à la page sur le genre d'énergumènes que l'équipe du Japon aura à affronter dans un peu plus d'un mois. Et il aura beau au mieux être en réserve, Takami prend très au sérieux la question. Connaître au maximum ses adversaires, c'est partir avec un coup d'avance dans n'importe quel match. Mais là, ça lui semble réellement impossible, vu la situation.

Le lendemain, pendant la pause déjeuner, Takami se hâte d'avaler trois onigiri pour rejoindre le bureau de la scolarité avant que celui-ci ne ferme. Il parvient, après quelques efforts, par tomber sur un interlocuteur en mesure de l'aider. Comme il s'en doutait, manquer deux semaines de cours risque de nuire à son parcours. Il y a déjà assez de travail à fournir en dehors des cours pour ne pas se rajouter une montagne de données à rattraper. C'est risqué, présomptueux de penser que ça ne l'empêchera pas de réussir. Le discours de l'homme en face de lui est moralisateur, mais après une dizaine de minutes, Takami finit par obtenir l'information qu'il recherchait. Il est libre d'agir comme bon lui semble, et dans la théorie, ses professeurs ne le saqueront pas pour cela.  
\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, dans votre histoire. Je n'y connais rien, moi, en sport, mais si vous êtes vraiment assez bon pour partir en compétition à l'étranger, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas professionnel ? Si vous comptez devenir médecin, il va falloir choisir ! Vous n'aurez pas le loisir de faire les deux. Vous réalisez le travail qu'on vous demande, ici ?  
\- J'en suis tout à fait conscient, Monsieur. Merci de votre temps.  
\- C'est ça. Bonne journée.

Il le prend pour un rigolo, mais Takami n'y prête pas attention. Tout ce qu'il aura à faire, c'est travailler ses cours deux fois plus que les autres. Ça, c'est quelque chose qu'il maitrise. Il se moque d'être jugé présomptueux ou inconscient, ce ne sont que deux semaines dans sa vie. Deux semaines beaucoup trop importantes pour lui pour les laisser tomber.

*

\- Ichirô-kun ! Quand tu as fini, tu viens me faire des passes ?  
\- Hayashi-sempai n'est pas là, aujourd'hui ? demande Takami en se redressant après avoir fini sa série d'abdominaux.  
\- Il viendra après, répond Takahashi. Il a dit hier qu'il aurait un cours plus tard.

Le receveur officiel de l'équipe, Takahashi, est debout devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.  
\- Ca me laisse l'occasion de m'entrainer avec toi.  
\- Ça me va, dit Takami en suivant le garçon à petites foulées.

Ils vont se poster dans un coin reculé du terrain et Takahashi donne son ballon à Takami avant de s'éloigner.  
\- Quand tu veux ! crie-t-il, et Takami lui envoie une balle assez rapide mais pas trop haute, que le receveur rattrape sans problème. Tu peux y aller plus haut !

Takami reprend le ballon, court sur quelques mètres en arrière et arque son bras pour relancer la balle. Il a envie que Sakuraba soit là pour l'intercepter. Il fait une passe haute et relativement rapide, et après une petite course, Takahashi saute, probablement plus haut que ce que Takami imaginait, pour l'arrêter du bout des doigts.  
\- Désolé ! C'était limite, dit Takahashi d'une voix forte.  
\- Pas de souci ! Vous l'avez eue.  
\- Je suis prêt pour la suivante !

Takami retente la même, et le receveur anticipe pour parvenir à une superbe réception. Il a donc de la marge. Takahashi n'est peut-être pas aussi grand que Sakuraba, mais il a une bonne détente. Quand il aura remporté son pari et qu'il sera parti pour le tournoi international, il n'aura plus rien à se prouver. Il pourra reprendre le football américain en se contentant d'un niveau moyen. Il pourra jouer sans espérer que ses coéquipiers soient plus forts. Il pourra ne faire de ce sport qu'une simple détente, et n'observer que de loin Sakuraba devenir encore meilleur.

Dans quelques semaines, Takami pourra relâcher la pression. Mais d'ici là, il doit tout faire pour être bon. Il faut qu'il se donne à pleine puissance. Il recule encore de quelques mètres et visualise le match. Son équipe doit marquer le point, le compteur de temps est bientôt vide. Sa seule option est de passer au garçon qui est là-bas, avant de se faire tacler et sans que la balle soit interceptée. Il n'y a pas que la hauteur ou la puissance. Takami prend en compte tous les paramètres. Il analyse rapidement la situation, imaginant les deux équipes autour d'eux, le stress de la fin de match, la pression sur ses épaules, et voit la direction que doit prendre la balle pour que le receveur adverse ne la touche pas avant. Elle est rapide, directe, moins haute qu'elle ne devrait, mais tenant compte des données du joueur qu'il a en face. Takami suit Takahashi du regard et se mord la lèvre quand il comprend que Takahashi ne réussira pas à la bloquer. Elle effleure ses doigts et part rebondir plus loin sur le terrain.  
\- Pardon ! crie Takahashi. Elle était super ! J'ai pas sauté assez haut.

Il aurait tout à fait pu l'avoir, après du temps passé à s'entrainer ensemble. Il a les capacités physiques, mais pas encore les réflexes nécessaires. Takami est tout à fait en mesure de jouer à un bon niveau avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas. Mais s'il n'y a pas assez de répondant en face, cela devient compliqué. Il a envie d'affronter de bons joueurs, d'avoir pour partenaires des garçons au niveau extraordinaire.   
\- Vous étiez très bien, sempai ! J'ai lancé trop fort.

Pendant ces prochaines semaines, il voudrait ne pas avoir à tout reprendre du début. Si seulement il pouvait s'entrainer avec une équipe de haut niveau… Takami soupire et part à petites foulées rejoindre Takahashi pour discuter de la suite de leur jeu.

*

Pendant que son ordinateur s’allume, Takami fait chauffer sa bouilloire et sort de son sac ses cours de la journée pour y mettre un peu d’ordre. Il a une douzaine de pages à reprendre, ce qui devrait lui demander une bonne heure de travail. Jouer lui a fait du bien, et Takami se sent en forme. Il a l’esprit serein quant à ses cours, dont il pourra s’occuper plus tard dans la soirée. Pour le moment, sa seule motivation est de s’installer dans son fauteuil avec une tasse de café et d’attendre patiemment que Sakuraba se connecte. Quand la bouilloire finit de siffler, il sourit pour lui seul, range ses documents dans sa bannette et prépare sa boisson.

Il est un peu plus de vingt-heures. Takami n’est pas resté aussi longtemps que d’habitude sur le terrain, partant en même temps que ses coéquipiers sans s’attarder ni à l’extérieur, ni en salle de musculation. A présent qu’il a une connexion Internet dans sa chambre universitaire, Sakuraba et lui ont décidé qu’ils pourraient envisager de discuter en ligne, et Takami espère que le premier test sera concluant. Il n’a encore jamais testé sa caméra mais est à peu près sûr que son micro fonctionne. S’il peut juste apercevoir Sakuraba, même avec une image saccadée, cela vaudra de toute façon la peine. Takami cale son menton dans sa main et attend, les yeux rivés sur l’écran, que la connexion se lance.

Sakuraba n’est pas encore en ligne. Il avale une gorgée brûlante de café, grimace avant de reposer sa tasse sur son bureau, et se décide à aller faire quelques recherches sur le championnat international de l’an passé. Au bout d’une quinzaine de minutes, une sonnerie lui indique qu’il n’est plus seul sur l’interface de communication, et Takami quitte rapidement sa page pour rejoindre Sakuraba.  
« Je n’ai pas réussi à brancher mon micro ! » lit Takami, et il ajuste lui-même son casque sur sa tête.  
\- Est-ce que tu peux m’entendre ?

Le carré noir devant ses yeux disparait pour laisser apparaitre ce qui semble être les cheveux de Sakuraba, et Takami sourit largement quand le visage de son petit ami les rejoint à l’écran. Il ne l’entend pas, mais comprend par ses gestes que Sakuraba cherche à brancher son micro.  
« Pardon ! Je viens juste de rentrer ! Je comprends pas comment je suis censé faire… »  
\- Aucun souci, je te vois déjà très bien…   
« C’est parfait chez moi aussi ! Tu as les cheveux mouillés… »  
\- Je viens de prendre ma douche.  
« Je les aime bien, comme ça ! »

Il n’y a plus de message, ni vraiment d’image, durant une longue minute, et Takami repousse mécaniquement les mèches qui lui tombent sur le front en attendant que Sakuraba parvienne à brancher son micro. Finalement, il le voit s’installer devant son ordinateur, la tête penchée et les sourcils froncés.  
« Ça marche pas du tout ! »  
\- Est-ce que tu m’entends toujours ?  
« Oui ! Mais je n’arrive à rien. Désolé !! »  
\- Hey, Haruto, ça va. On pourra retenter demain. Je suis content de te voir…  
« Je me rachèterai un casque ! »  
\- Je trouve que c’est déjà bien d’arriver à se voir. Est-ce que tu veux appeler sur mon téléphone ?

Sakuraba se lève et, avant qu’il ne reprenne sa place devant l’écran, le téléphone de Takami sonne et il débranche la prise de son casque.  
\- Salut…, dit Sakuraba, et sur son ordinateur, Takami le voit lui sourire largement après un moment.   
\- C’est beaucoup mieux comme ça.  
\- Est-ce que l’image se fige chez toi aussi ?  
\- Mmh… Mais je te vois quand même.

Takami enclenche le haut-parleur, met l’image de la caméra en plein écran, et pose son téléphone sur son bureau pour caler sa tête dans sa main, le bras replié.  
\- Tu as l’air fatigué…, dit Sakuraba avant de replier ses jambes sur son fauteuil.  
\- Non, ça va. L’entrainement était plus court que d’habitude.  
\- Tu as fini plus tôt aujourd’hui exprès pour moi ? demande Sakuraba avec un grand sourire, et Takami a envie de le serrer dans ses bras.  
\- Je me cale sur tes horaires…  
\- Est-ce que tous les membres de l’équipe jouent toujours aussi tard ? On dirait que vous avez le même rythme que nous ! Moi je pensais que ton équipe était tranquille…  
\- Il y a un bon rythme, répond Takami en détournant la réalité. Comment s’est passée ta journée ?  
\- J’ai reçu une déclaration d’amour, répond Sakuraba en riant.  
\- Ah ? Et qu’est-ce que tu as répondu ?  
\- Que je sortais déjà avec quelqu’un de plus âgé… Ça l’a surprise, car elle m’a dit qu’elle ne m’avait jamais vu avec personne et qu’elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que je sois en couple !  
\- Je suis désolé pour cette demoiselle..., dit Takami avec un sourire compatissant mais sans rien en penser.  
\- Avant, je me contentais de dire que je n’étais pas intéressé. Mais je préfère cette réponse ! C’était gênant, mais en même temps je me suis dit que j’avais un petit ami, et que c’était classe !

Sakuraba a les joues un peu roses, et malgré l’image saccadée, Takami voit qu’il a les yeux pétillants. Il a juste très envie de l’embrasser. Et de lui prendre la main, qu’il a posée sur son genou. Et de caresser sa lèvre inférieure, en train d’être mordillée.  
\- Ichirô, tu es toujours là ?  
\- Je suis toujours là. J’ai envie de te toucher…, soupire Takami avant de se dire que ce n’était probablement pas la chose la plus intelligente à formuler à voix haute.  
\- Oh… Heu…, commence Sakuraba en bredouillant. 

Il entoure ses jambes de ses bras et pose son menton dans le creux formé par ses genoux. Quand il lève les yeux sur lui, Takami se dit que Sakuraba a l’expression la plus adorable qui soit.  
\- Désolé, je pensais juste tout haut. C’est vraiment génial de pouvoir te voir à l’écran.   
\- Je voudrais bien pouvoir te toucher aussi, dit Sakuraba en redressant les épaules.

Il tend un bras, et le cœur de Takami se serre. Il y a quelque chose dans ce geste de particulièrement tendre, et quand les doigts de Sakuraba passent sur son écran, Takami ferme les yeux une seconde pour les imaginer sur son visage.  
\- Ichirô ?  
\- Mmh ?  
\- Je… Enfin… Je ne sais pas comment te demander ça…  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Sakuraba gesticule devant sa caméra, et puis finalement il se rassied normalement dans son fauteuil et passe une main dans ses cheveux.  
\- Quand je ne suis pas là…, reprend Sakuraba. Je veux dire, quand tu es tout seul… et que tu penses à moi, est-ce que… ?

Le visage de Sakuraba vire au rouge. Il a les yeux rivés vers le bas, et après quelques secondes de silence, Takami comprend la fin de la question.   
\- … Est-ce que ça t’arrive de te toucher ?

Takami garde les yeux fixés sur son écran, et préfèrerait pouvoir croiser le regard de son petit ami. Il comprend que Sakuraba soit gêné d’aborder cette question, parce que qu’ils sont à la fois éloignés et en même temps tout à fait visibles aux yeux de l’autre, ce qui créé une atmosphère assez particulière. Il n’y a pas l’intimité du contact physique, mais il n’y a pas non plus le mystère d’une simple conversation téléphonique. C’est un entre deux étrange, mais qui ne déplait pas à Takami.  
\- Oui, ça m’arrive. Je pense très souvent à toi, tu sais…  
\- Ok… Je ne savais pas si c’était bizarre, je crois…  
\- Ce n’est pas du tout bizarre. Enfin… Est-ce que tu me demandes ça parce que ça t’arrive aussi ?

Sakuraba redresse la tête, et Takami lui sourit largement.  
\- Mmh… Mais en fait, ça ne me plait pas trop. Tu me manques encore plus, avoue Sakuraba avec un rire nerveux.

Takami voit tout à fait où il veut en venir. Lorsqu’il se masturbe, il a le visage de Sakuraba en tête, et il s’imagine que le garçon est présent à côté de lui, et que c’est sa main qui le touche. Mais il ne l’entend pas, et lorsqu’il ouvre les yeux et qu’il visualise concrètement qu’il n’est pas là, une certaine frustration s’empare toujours de lui.  
\- En fait, je voulais te poser la question parce que je me suis dit que… Ah ! C’est encore pire…

Sakuraba se met à rire un peu plus fort. Il a ses bras rabattus autour de son visage et les remue de droite à gauche. L’image de la caméra se brouille, et puis revient, et quand il rencontre à nouveau les yeux de Sakuraba, Takami voit que leur expression a changé. Elle n’est plus tout à fait douce.   
\- Est-ce que tu veux essayer ce soir ?... Je veux dire, tant que la caméra est branchée…

Il y a du désir, dans son regard, et Takami se sent hypnotisé.  
\- Est-ce que toi tu en as envie ?  
\- Je ne sais pas… Oui, probablement ? On pourrait essayer ?  
\- Ok… Je ne sais pas trop comment on est supposé s’y prendre, par contre…  
\- Moi non plus ! dit Sakuraba en éclatant de rire. Je sais même pas si c’est une bonne idée…  
\- Haruto, tu sais, tu es très beau quand tu ris comme ça.  
\- … Tu ne dois pas bien me voir, avec une caméra.  
\- Si, je te vois plutôt bien. Ce n’est pas ton cas ?  
\- L’image est souvent fixe. Mais ce n’est pas grave. Ok… en fait je suis vraiment gêné…  
\- C’est seulement moi et… Bon, ferme les yeux.

Sakuraba obtempère. Il a un superbe sourire aux lèvres, et la tête légèrement penchée en arrière. Takami éloigne sa chaise de son bureau et plaque ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il n’est pour sa part pas particulièrement gêné par la situation. Il trouve plutôt l’expérience intrigante.  
\- Si j’ai les yeux fermés, ça ne sert à rien d’avoir une caméra…  
\- Moi je te vois. Et puis tu les rouvriras plus tard, d’accord ?   
\- Mmh… D’accord.  
\- En attendant…, commence Takami en imaginant ce qu’il pourrait dire ensuite, je voudrais que tu poses ta main sur ta cuisse.  
\- Quelle main ? demande Sakuraba sans s’arrêter de sourire.  
\- La droite. Elle rejoint la mienne, dit Takami en pressant ses doigts sur sa propre cuisse. 

Ces doigts-là sont ceux de Sakuraba, se dit Takami en fixant son petit ami. Sa main frotte sur le tissu de son pantalon.  
\- Ecarte un peu tes jambes, demande Takami sans pouvoir voir ce que Sakuraba fait. Et fais glisser ta main sur l’intérieur de ta cuisse.

Il reproduit le même geste, essayant de se concentrer sur le fait que de l’autre côté de l’écran, la main de Sakuraba caresse sa propre cuisse.  
\- Reviens, demande Takami à voix basse.  
\- Je ne t’ai pas entendu, Ichirô…  
\- Pardon… Je te disais de revenir. Vers ton aine, précise Takami en essayant de parler plus fort.

Il s’interrompt un instant et rapproche son téléphone du bord de son bureau.  
\- Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- C’est bizarre… Mais ça va, répond Sakuraba sans rouvrir les yeux.  
\- Moi… j’ai envie de t’embrasser. Si j’étais à côté de toi, je te prendrais dans mes bras, pour que tu sois collé contre moi, et puis je t’embrasserais…  
\- Sur la bouche ?  
\- Mmh… 

Takami passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et essaie de s’imaginer que sa salive est celle que Sakuraba laisserait si sa bouche était pressée sur la sienne. Il inspire profondément et essaie de respirer l’odeur de Sakuraba, telle qui se la remémore. Le goût de sa salive, et celui de sa langue.  
\- Haruto…, reprend Takami avant de se rendre compte qu’il a posé sa main sur le bas de son ventre. Soulève le bas de ton tee-shirt et passe ta main sur ton ventre. Juste en l’effleurant, précise Takami en caressant sa peau à la limite de sa ceinture. Je voudrais… te toucher là. Juste avec le bout des doigts.  
\- J’aime bien la voix que tu prends, dit Sakuraba, et Takami rouvre les yeux pour l’observer.

Sakuraba a toujours la tête en arrière. Il a sa bouche entrouverte, et les sourcils légèrement froncés. L’image n’a beau pas être tout à fait nette, cela lui suffit. Il se figure bien plus facilement son petit ami tout près ainsi.  
\- Elle est un peu rauque…  
\- Elle est différente de d'habitude ? demande Takami, qui prend de façon tout à fait consciente une voix à la fois plus suave et plus grave.  
\- Un peu, oui…

Sakuraba sourit, sans ouvrir les yeux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je fais de ma main, maintenant ?  
\- Caresse encore ton ventre. Passe un doigt sous ton pantalon… Tu peux retirer ta ceinture, si tu veux.  
\- C'est ce que j'étais en train de faire…  
\- Oh… Et est-ce que tu as ouvert ton bouton ?  
\- Je n'ai pas reçu d'instruction, répond Sakuraba en riant.  
\- Tu as ma permission.

Takami s'avance légèrement sur son fauteuil et bascule ses épaules en arrière, venant les faire reposer sur le haut du dossier. Sans fermer les yeux, le regard obstinément fixé sur son écran, il caresse le bout de peau nue au-dessous de son nombril. Jugeant que ce n'est pas satisfaisant, il défait la boucle de sa ceinture, la fait glisser dans les passants avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol. Quand, sous le tissu de son pantalon entrouvert, ses doigts passent sur son bas-ventre, Takami se dit que la sensation de la peau de Sakuraba à cet endroit est différente. Sakuraba a plus de poils. Sakuraba a le ventre plus moelleux. Sakuraba a aussi le creux du nombril plus prononcé. Il aimerait toucher sa peau plutôt que la sienne, mais Takami essaie de se concentrer. L'idée n'est pas de s'imaginer caresser son petit ami, mais plutôt d'imaginer Sakuraba le caresser lui. Et cela a beau ne pas être évident, le résultat pourrait s'avérer très plaisant.  
\- Haruto, fais glisser ta main plus haut, demande Takami en en faisant de même. Remonte sur ton ventre, et puis sur le côté. Et puis elle peut revenir en bas…, ajoute Takami après quelques secondes.  
\- En bas, si je descends un peu, j'arrive sur mon boxer. Je vais par ici ?  
\- Peut-être pas…, hésite Takami, qui ferme à nouveau les yeux pour visualiser le sous-vêtement de Sakuraba.   
\- Je crois que ce serait bien, dit Sakuraba à voix basse.

Quand Takami le voit à nouveau à l'écran, il constate que son petit ami ne sourit plus. Il a ouvert les yeux et le regarde à présent avec une expression sérieuse.  
\- C'est mon tour ? demande Sakuraba, et Takami hausse les sourcils.  
\- Ca me va…, répond Takami, un peu hésitant mais non mécontent de la tournure que prennent les évènements.  
\- Où as-tu les mains ?  
\- Une est sur mon ventre et puis l'autre…, commence Takami en considérant ses doigts sur sa cuisse – l'autre ne fait pas grand-chose d'intéressant, finit-il avec un sourire.  
\- Retire ton pantalon, demande Sakuraba, et Takami s'amuse de lui entendre ce genre de ton autoritaire.

Alors il se redresse, défait les boutons de sa braguette et passe ses deux pouces sous le tissu de son pantalon avant de le faire lentement glisser sur ses cuisses.  
\- Ton tee-shirt aussi, ajoute Sakuraba qui, de l'autre côté de l'écran, a penché sa tête de côté, appuyée sur sa main. 

Ses yeux sont rivés sur lui, le fixant sans ciller, et Takami s'imagine Sakuraba réellement là, dans sa chambre, qui lui ôte ses vêtements et le bascule sur son lit. Il achève d'ôter son bas, se débarrasse de ses chaussettes et se réinstalle, les jambes écartées, sur son fauteuil.  
\- Est-ce que tu peux te relever ? demande Sakuraba quand Takami retire son tee-shirt. Juste un moment ?

Il est à moitié nu au milieu de sa chambre, ses habits froissés à ses pieds, concrètement seul, mais Takami sent la présence de Sakuraba presque aussi bien que si le garçon était là. Quand il se remet debout, Takami s'approche le plus près possible de son bureau et caresse ses flancs pour s'arrêter à la limite de son boxer, dans un geste qu'il veut sensuel, pour entendre Sakuraba lui dire que cela lui plait.  
\- J'aimerais bien te voir en entier, soupire Sakuraba.  
\- Je suis juste là…, dit Takami qui ne voit pas son image à l'écran. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?  
\- Rien au-dessus de tes épaules et… pas grand-chose en-dessous de ton joli boxer, répond Sakuraba en riant.  
\- La meilleure partie, alors, note Takami avec un grand sourire.  
\- Espèce de pervers ! Je préfère voir ton visage, moi…  
\- Même si je fais ça ? continue Takami, amusé, en faisant glisser les doigts d'une de ses mains sous son sous-vêtement.

Il bascule la tête en arrière et caresse l'intérieur de sa cuisse, son aine, ses poils pubiens, et passe sa deuxième main dans ses cheveux, au niveau de sa nuque.  
\- Tu prends l'initiative, là…  
\- Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que je fais de mes doigts ? demande Takami en détachant bien ses mots.

Sakuraba met quelques secondes à répondre, et Takami reporte son attention sur l'écran, où il voit son petit ami bouger de son siège pour s'installer probablement un peu différemment.  
\- Ils peuvent euh… ils peuvent te toucher.  
\- Me toucher où ?  
\- Tu sais bien.  
\- Oh, tu veux dire qu'ils peuvent me toucher là, répond Takami en accentuant le dernier mot, tout en déplaçant sa main pour enrouler ses doigts autour de son sexe. Comme ça ?  
\- Mmh… Oui, je suppose…  
\- Ta voix est loin, Haruto…, dit Takami en fermant les yeux.  
\- Pardon ! dit brusquement Sakuraba beaucoup plus fort, et Takami comprend qu'il a dû prendre son téléphone en main. Je… Tu ne veux pas te rasseoir ?

Takami reprend sa place dans son fauteuil sans bouger sa main et considère le visage de Sakuraba. Il a les joues roses et est en train de mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Il a perdu son regard confiant et sérieux, et Takami n'arrive pas à décider s'il lui préfère cet air-là.   
\- Est-ce que je continue ? demande Takami.  
\- … Mmh, oui, répond Sakuraba en lâchant son téléphone avant de fermer les yeux. 

Devant la caméra, Sakuraba ôte à son tour son tee-shirt, et Takami commence à se caresser en pensant à lui. Sans sourire, sans chercher à le séduire particulièrement, mais simplement en se focalisant sur l'idée qu'il va faire l'amour avec Sakuraba.  
\- Est-ce que tu veux bien faire la même chose ? demande Takami en baissant son boxer de sa main libre avant d'appuyer son bras sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise.  
\- Ok…, murmure Sakuraba pendant que Takami achève de se débarrasser de son sous-vêtement. Attends une seconde…

Takami ferme à nouveau les yeux un moment, laissant à Sakuraba le temps de se déshabiller et de reprendre sa place devant l'ordinateur. La sensation a beau être moins plaisante que celle de la pression des doigts de son petit ami sur lui, sa propre caresse commence sérieusement à lui faire de l'effet. Contrairement à Sakuraba, il n'aurait rien contre le fait d'observer ce dernier debout, en train de se toucher. Assis comme cela, il ne peut pas voir grand-chose d'autre que le visage de Sakuraba et son torse et sans que cela lui déplaise, il aimerait pouvoir le voir mieux. Il aimerait le voir en vrai, songe Takami en accélérant légèrement le mouvement de sa main sur sa verge.  
\- Ichirô ? entend-il Sakuraba l'appeler, et Takami rouvre les yeux. J'ai… ma main là.  
\- D'accord. Est-ce que tu veux te toucher ?  
\- Je suppose que oui, répond Sakuraba en laissant échapper un petit rire gêné. J'ai un peu du mal à me concentrer…  
\- Je suis juste là, tu sais. C'est ma main que tu sens. J'ai mes doigts sur…, commence Takami avant de s'interrompre un instant.

Ce n'est pas le genre de mot qu'il peut facilement dire à voix haute.  
\- J'ai mes doigts sur ta peau, reprend Takami. Haruto… C'est…

Takami se sent rougir. C'est assez complexe d'exprimer ce qu'il ressent par des mots quand il s'agit d'utiliser des termes particuliers pour expliquer ce qu'il a à l'esprit. Il sourit, avant d'accompagner sa première main d'une deuxième et de se sentir merveilleusement bien.  
\- J'adore te toucher, tu sais…, dit Takami en se penchant sur son téléphone. Imagine-moi juste là. Je pourrais me coller derrière toi et puis… attraper tes hanches, continue Takami en bougeant le bassin.

Il n'apprécie que moyennement la sensation de sa peau nue sur son fauteuil mais essaye de faire abstraction du toucher rugueux.   
\- Ichirô, j'ai envie de te sentir contre moi…  
\- Ah…, gémit Takami en enveloppant d'une main ses testicules. C'est bon, comme ça…

Il bascule en arrière, libère l'une de ses mains en continuant son mouvement de va et vient sur son sexe et passe ses doigts libres sur son front et dans ses cheveux. Il commence à avoir très chaud. De l'autre côté de l'écran, il fixe la poitrine de Sakuraba sur laquelle son petit ami est en train de passer la main. Takami s'imagine lui attraper l'un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres et le mordiller pour faire sortir de la bouche de Sakuraba des gémissements.  
\- Haruto… J'ai envie de t'entendre.

Sakuraba lève les yeux sur lui, sa bouche entrouverte. Il passe une main à l'arrière de sa nuque, et Takami imagine la seconde. Cette seconde main est sur son sexe et le masturbe, comme la sienne en ce moment. Sa seconde main touche la peau nue de Sakuraba, glisse sur elle, s'attarde sur son gland, descend à la base de son entrejambe, lui extirpe des gémissements.

Takami ne sait plus bien quelle main le touche, mais son propre mouvement est devenu très rapide, impatient. Il râle, bascule la tête en arrière, et sent venir, un peu trop tôt à son goût, sa propre jouissance. Il aurait voulu attendre Sakuraba, l'entendre un peu plus et surtout, mieux l'accompagner. Le corps de Takami se tend et il attrape précipitamment quelques mouchoirs sur son bureau pour éviter de salir son fauteuil.  
\- Excuse-moi…, murmure-t-il en se penchant sur son bureau, le front posé près de son téléphone.   
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- C'était un peu rapide…  
\- Ah… Moi je…

Takami se redresse pour sourire à Sakuraba, mais sur son écran, le visage de son petit ami est tendu.  
\- Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Oui… enfin, non… Non, pas vraiment.  
\- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Je sais pas… J'y arrive pas… C'est bizarre.  
\- Pardon ! Je n'avais pas compris… Je suis juste là, est-ce que je peux continuer ?  
\- Mmh… Non, tant pis. C'est pas grave.  
\- Bien sûr que si ! Haruto, je suis vraiment désolé, s'écrit Takami en portant son téléphone à l'oreille. Je croyais vraiment que tu étais bien, toi aussi. On peut reprendre, d'accord ?

Il n'a pas dû faire assez attention. Il ne l'a peut-être pas assez regardé. Il a certainement trop pensé à lui. Sakuraba lui adresse un signe de tête indiquant qu'il n'en a pas envie, sans le regarder, et Takami se maudit d'avoir été si égoïste.  
\- Haruto, je suis désolé, répète une fois encore Takami, ne sachant pas comment rattraper la situation. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ? Pardon, c’était sans doute une mauvaise idée…  
\- C’est moi qui l’ai proposée, répond Sakuraba en haussant les épaules. C'est pas grave…  
\- Tu penses ce que tu dis ? demande Takami en ôtant ses lunettes pour se frotter l'arête du nez.  
\- Je sais pas… , murmure Sakuraba, et Takami l’entend à peine.  
\- Haruto, tu veux bien prendre ton téléphone en main s’il te plait ?   
\- Mmh… Je débranche la caméra.

Takami n’a pas le temps de protester. L’image de Sakuraba disparait de son écran, et il reste interdit quelques secondes. Il a l’affreux sentiment d’avoir tout gâché. Ce devait être un moment intime et excitant pour eux deux, et certainement pas une vague de plaisir à sens unique. Il ne sait pas bien à quel moment il a arrêté de faire attention à Sakuraba au point de ne pas percuter que quelque chose n’allait pas de son côté.  
\- C’était bien au début mais…, commence Sakuraba, et Takami se lève pour aller s’affaler sur son lit, le téléphone à l’oreille. Je sais pas… je ne pensais pas que c’était comme ça.

Il a la voix saccadée, et Takami meurt d’envie de le serrer dans ses bras.  
\- Tu peux me dire ce qu’il s’est passé ? Est-ce que c’est parce que je ne t’ai pas assez parlé ?  
\- Mmh… J’en sais rien…

A l’autre bout du fil, Takami entend Sakuraba prendre une grande inspiration.  
\- Ca ne fonctionnait pas.   
\- Ce n’est pas grave du tout ! Si tu veux, on pourrait essayer de nouveau plus tard. Ou n'importe quand, un autre jour.   
\- Non…  
\- Tu veux parler d'autre chose ?  
\- Mmh… 

Takami n'entend plus rien, pendant un moment, et il s'apprête à reprendre la parole quand la voix de Sakuraba résonne à nouveau à l'autre bout du fil.  
\- Je crois que je vais aller dormir.  
\- Hey ! Ne fais pas ça. Je voudrais qu'on parle encore. Je n'ai pas envie que ça te mine le -  
\- Je voudrais te voir, l'interrompt Sakuraba, et Takami n'aime pas du tout le son de sa voix.

C'est la voix que Sakuraba prend lorsqu'il est malheureux. Elle est plus forte que d'habitude, mais aussi mal assurée, tremblotante. Et d'entendre ce son-là rappelle à Takami les nombreuses fois où il a cherché à le consoler, à lui remonter le moral, lorsque Sakuraba n'avait pas confiance en lui et que cela lui bouffait la vie.  
\- Je voudrais te voir aussi… Ce ne sera pas dans longtemps. Juste quelques jours, ok ?  
\- Désolé… J'ai pas trop la tête à discuter. Je vais… aller prendre un bain pour me calmer.  
\- Haruto, je n'ai pas envie que tu raccroches.  
\- Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie, là. Je te rappellerai tout à l'heure…

Takami s'est toujours refusé à laisser Sakuraba dans son coin quand il n'allait pas bien. Il n'est absolument pas persuadé que ce soit une idée intelligente de raccrocher et de le laisser seul à ressasser des idées maussades.   
\- Je voudrais parler d'autre chose avec toi…  
\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu m'entendes pleurer !  
\- Et je n'ai pas envie que tu te mettes à pleurer à cause de moi et de ne même pas être là pour toi ! S'il te plait. Est-ce qu'on peut penser à autre chose ?

Mais la voix de Sakuraba finit par craquer complètement, et si Takami se doutait que cela risquait d'arriver, ça lui fait terriblement mal au cœur de ne pas être là pour serrer son petit ami contre lui. Un mélange de culpabilité et de tristesse se mélangent et lui comprime la poitrine.  
\- Haruto…   
\- C'est frustrant ! Je voulais que ce soit bien ! Et maintenant je me dis que je n'aurais jamais dû proposer ça !  
\- S'il te plait, ne pleure pas pour ça…, soupire Takami en fermant les yeux. C'était de ma faute, ne te culpabilise pas.  
\- Ichirô… Je… vais vraiment aller prendre un bain…  
\- Tu me promets de rappeler après ? demande Takami d'une voix douce. 

Et comme Sakuraba ne répond pas, les doigts de Takami se crispent sur son téléphone. Il appuie une main contre son front et prend une longue inspiration.  
\- Haruto ? D'accord ?  
\- Mmh… A tout à l'heure, répond Sakuraba.

Il avait presque oublié combien les pleurs de ce garçon-là pouvaient si facilement lui briser le cœur.

*

La voiture s’arrête et Takami tend au chauffeur deux billets de dix-mille yens. Il récupère sa monnaie, attend que la porte arrière s’ouvre et quitte le véhicule en remerciant le conducteur. Il est tard, probablement près de minuit, mais il a dû se résoudre à obéir à son impulsion et faire venir un taxi pour le récupérer sur le campus.

Il a attendu une grosse demi-heure, sans réussir à travailler comme il aurait fallu qu’il le fasse. Il a pris une douche qui ne l’a pas calmé, a enfilé un tee-shirt et un bermuda, s’est préparé une tasse de café. Il s’est massé la tête pour éviter à la douleur naissante de s’accentuer, a essayé de lire sans trop fixer son téléphone, mais rien n’y a fait. Et quand Sakuraba l’a finalement rappelé, il avait une voix presque plus déprimée qu’auparavant et ne lui a quasiment rien dit.

Quand Takami compose le numéro, il espère que Sakuraba ne soit pas encore endormi. Il a le cœur qui bat vite, de par l’appréhension de le revoir dans ce contexte particulier. Il n’a aucune idée de si ses parents seront encore debout, de ce qu’il va bien pouvoir leur dire pour justifier sa présence à une heure aussi tardive, au beau milieu de la semaine, quand ils savent certainement qu’il étudie dans la banlieue. Avec un peu de chance, il n’aura pas à les croiser, et pourra se contenter d’aller jusqu’à la chambre de Sakuraba, s’y enfermer avec lui, et le serrer dans ses bras jusqu’à s’en faire mal.  
\- Allô ? répond une petite voix après quelques sonneries.  
\- Est-ce que je te réveille ?  
\- Mmh… pas grave, merci d’appeler.  
\- Il ne fait pas spécialement froid, mais si ça ne te dérange pas trop, je veux bien que tu viennes m’ouvrir.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Disons que si je sonne à ta porte, je n’ai aucune chance d’éviter tes parents, et je ne sais pas si ça ne va pas poser problème…

Un silence, et puis une fenêtre s’ouvre en grand à l’étage. Lorsque la tête de Sakuraba passe dans son encadrement, Takami adresse à son petit ami un petit signe de la main.  
\- Salut…, dit-il au téléphone.  
\- Mais… qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?! chuchote Sakuraba.  
\- Tu as dit que tu voulais me voir.  
\- Je te dis ça tout le temps !  
\- Haruto, tu ne veux pas descendre ?

N’entendant plus rien, Takami raccroche, range son téléphone dans son sac et s’avance jusqu’à la porte d’entrée. Il a vaguement l’impression d’être un intrus, à débarquer chez des gens quasiment au beau milieu de la nuit, ce qui est assez contraire au savoir-vivre auquel il a toujours cru et respecté. Mais la situation a également quelque chose d’excitant. Il n’aurait rien pu faire, chez lui, se serait probablement senti mal la nuit ainsi que le lendemain. En attendant Sakuraba, Takami essaye de se persuader qu’il n’y a rien à regretter, et qu’il parviendra à rentrer à temps le lendemain pour son premier cours.

La poignée de la porte finit par se baisser, et Sakuraba sort précipitamment avant de refermer derrière lui. Il s’adosse contre la porte, les mains dans le dos, et lève vers Takami de grands yeux interrogateurs. Il a une sale mine, et Takami trouve terriblement attendrissantes ses joues roses et ses pupilles brillantes. Il a toujours été désespérément incapable de résister à Sakuraba avec cette expression si malheureuse.  
\- J’y crois pas… Est-ce que tu as pris un taxi ?  
\- Ce n’était pas si compliqué.  
\- Ca a dû te ruiner… Comment est-ce que tu vas aller en cours demain ?  
\- Je prendrai le premier train, et je me débrouillerai très bien. Enfin, si je peux rester pour la nuit…

Takami s’approche de Sakuraba et caresse sa joue du revers de la main.  
\- Je ne voulais pas te laisser tout seul.  
\- … Ce n’est pas raisonnable.  
\- J’ai certains soucis avec ce concept depuis quelques semaines…, répond Takami avec un petit rire. Est-ce que tu crois que je peux entrer sans que ça créé un malaise ?  
\- Oui… Je crois que mes parents dorment.  
\- Ca évitera au moins certains soucis…

Sakuraba a la main beaucoup plus chaude que la sienne, note Takami quand il la lui attrape. Le contact est extrêmement plaisant. Ils pénètrent tous les deux dans la maison, et Takami fait attention au moindre bruit lorsqu’il enlève ses chaussures pour les garder à la main. Ils montent à l’étage, où Takami fait un rapide détour à la salle de bain, et atteignent la chambre sans croiser ni entendre personne.  
\- Je mourrais d’envie de te prendre dans mes bras, soupire Takami en passant ses mains dans le dos de Sakuraba pour l’attirer à lui.

Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, respire l’odeur de la peau de Sakuraba, et ne regrette pas le moins du monde de sacrifier quelques heures de son sommeil. Même pour peu de temps, il se sentira beaucoup mieux ici, rassuré et apaisé, en mesure de réconforter Sakuraba bien mieux qu’il ne pourrait le faire au téléphone.  
\- Je suis trop content de te voir, lui murmure Sakuraba à l’oreille, et Takami sent ses doigts s’enfoncer dans la peau de ses omoplates à travers son pullover. Je suis désolé…, ajoute-t-il, son corps tremblant contre celui de Takami.  
\- Arrête, calme-toi…

Takami resserre son étreinte et glisse sa main dans le dos de Sakuraba pour le caresser.  
\- C’est moi qui n’ai pas fait assez attention à toi et qui suis désolé.   
\- Toi tu t’es bien débrouillé… alors que je n’ai pas fait grand-chose…, reprend Sakuraba en sanglotant.  
\- Haruto, ça me fait vraiment très mal au cœur quand tu es comme ça… J’ai toujours vraiment détesté te voir pleurer.  
\- Tu dois être habitué…  
\- Absolument pas ! Et je ne compte pas m’habituer à ça. J’aime te voir souriant et enjoué. Et si en plus tu pleures à cause de moi, c’est pire que tout…

Takami se détache et passe ses mains de part et d’autre du visage de Sakuraba, caressant la peau derrière ses oreilles.  
\- Tu es ce que j’ai de plus important… Je voudrais que tu sois toujours heureux, avec moi. C’est vraiment ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux. En ce moment j’ai juste envie d’être avec toi, et… c’est pas évident d’être éloigné. Et surtout de devoir me concentrer sur d’autres choses. Je t’ai tout le temps en tête.

Sakuraba hasarde un sourire timide, et Takami se penche pour lui embrasser la bouche. Il a les lèvres mouillées et salées, et Takami sent immédiatement que ce n’était pas judicieux de faire cela. Car quand Sakuraba écarte les lèvres et que sa langue passe sur la sienne, il se sent presque aussitôt physiquement excité, et ça ne lui plait pas. Takami interrompt le baiser et serre à nouveau son petit ami contre lui. Il n’a pas envie de ça, il voudrait juste pouvoir savourer la présence de Sakuraba et rester dans ses bras jusqu’au matin.  
\- Est-ce qu’on peut s’allonger ? demande Takami, et Sakuraba hoche la tête.

Takami se déshabille pour rester en tee-shirt et caleçon, et il se glisse dans le lit de Sakuraba, qui tend le bras pour accueillir sa tête sur son biceps.  
\- Merci pour ce que tu as dit… C’est gentil.  
\- Tu sais, c’est vraiment ce que je ressens. Même si parfois je me dis que ça doit te sembler étrange.   
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tu as juste dix-sept ans…  
\- Tu n’es pas tellement plus vieux.  
\- Non… mais je me souviens à peine du moment où j’ai commencé à penser comme ça, tellement ça commence à faire longtemps, dit Takami en souriant.  
\- Ca ne me dérange pas… 

Sakuraba pose une main sur la hanche de Takami et celui-ci se décale un peu pour s’installer plus confortablement.   
\- Et puis tu sais, ajoute Sakuraba. Je t’aime aussi énormément.


	7. Assez loins de la ville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'anniversaire de Histoirede est une bonne occasion de me remettre à écrire !
> 
> Bon anniversaire ma chérie :)

La nouvelle tombe comme un couperet, et sur le moment, Sakuraba a furieusement envie de protester et de signifier que ce n'est pas possible pour lui. Mais Shin appuie sa main sur son genou, et son regard lui intime de se taire.   
\- Je suis dégouté ! crie Sakuraba en retournant aux vestiaires.   
\- Tu devrais travailler plus.   
\- Je m'entraine dès que j'ai un moment de libre, et tu le sais bien.   
\- Le problème c'est que tu n'as pas assez de moments de libre. Si l'équipe est bancale par ta faute, c'est tout le monde qui en pâtira. Et je ne tolèrerai pas ça. 

Sakuraba se change en quatrième vitesse, sans ajouter un mot, et tourne en rond sur le gazon en attendant le reste de l'équipe. Ils doivent encore discuter ensemble de stratégies offensives, ce soir, mais s'il était très motivé en début de journée, Sakuraba meurt à présent d'envie de rentrer chez lui. 

Le pire, c'est qu'il sait pertinemment que Shin a raison. Il sait aussi très bien que c'est ainsi qu'il faut procéder. S'ils veulent viser la victoire, ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que de se donner à fond. Et il ne leur reste que très peu de temps. Sakuraba n'est d’ailleurs certainement pas le moins motivé du lot. Au contraire, il a envie d'être bon, il a envie de briller à l'étranger et d'être fier de son titre de meilleur receveur. Il est extrêmement motivé à l’idée de partir pour les Etats-Unis entouré de garçons brillants. Là n’est pas le problème. 

Ce qu’il y a, c’est qu’il ne va pas pouvoir voir Takami du week-end, et que l’excitation qu’il avait à l’idée de passer ces deux jours avec lui se transforme à présent en frustration. Et forcément, Shin n’a pas du tout l’air enclin à l’aider à relativiser.   
\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t’obstines à vouloir voir Takami-san aussi souvent. Il est extrêmement occupé. Et tu l’es aussi, reprend Shin en passant devant lui.   
\- Tu ne comprends pas parce que tu n’es amoureux de personne. 

Pourtant, Sakuraba doit s’avouer que même si Shin devait être amoureux – ce qui lui semble tout de même hautement improbable -, il ferait passer le sport avant toute autre chose. Bien largement avant. 

* 

Quand il quitte les autres, à vingt-trois heures passées, Sakuraba marche jusqu’à la gare en réfléchissant à comment il pourrait annoncer la nouvelle à Takami sans avoir l’air complètement frustré et pitoyable. Ce n’était pas le bon week-end pour ne pas le voir. Il n’y a certes pas de week-end idéal pour se trouver séparés, mais Sakuraba attendait celui-ci avec impatience. 

Quand il a vu Takami sur le pas de sa porte, la veille, il a d’abord cru à une hallucination. Takami étant un garçon réfléchi, posé, absolument pas du genre à foncer tête baissée, et accessoirement tout aussi occupé que lui, il n’y avait pas de raison suffisamment crédible pour justifier qu’il se trouve en bas de chez lui à une heure tardive, au beau milieu de la semaine. Mais la surprise passée, Sakuraba a bien dû s’avouer que le geste de son petit ami était probablement la chose la plus romantique qu’il lui ait été donnée de voir. Et en le quittant ce matin, pas encore tout à fait réveillé, il lui a promis qu’il se montrerait à la hauteur ce week-end pour l’en remercier. 

Cet entraînement supplémentaire est absolument injuste, se dit Sakuraba en s’asseyant sur un banc devant la gare. Il expire jusqu’à en avoir le ventre comprimé et attrape son téléphone dans son sac.   
\- Je suis vraiment content que tu appelles, car je crois que dans cinq minutes, je vais m’écrouler de sommeil…   
\- Désolé, c’était assez long… Hiruma me fait toujours un peu peur, mais il a l’air d’un tacticien redoutable. C’est mieux de l’avoir dans son camp.   
\- J’adorerais l’affronter de nouveau. C’est assez jouissif, de jouer contre des gars tels que lui. L’entraînement était assez mou, de notre côté, ce soir. Je pense que j’ai plus bossé après que la plupart des autres membres sont partis.   
\- Tout seul ?   
\- Non, on a pas mal travaillé avec Takahashi-san. 

Sakuraba entend Takami soupirer à l’autre bout du fil et songe, comme à chaque fois qu’il entend ce nom, qu’il déteste ce garçon avec qui Takami joue.   
\- Vous jouez ensemble après le club ? Est-ce que Hayashi-san est au courant ?   
\- Sans doute. En tout cas, je suis persuadé que ces deux-là ne peuvent pas se voir... Pas que je souhaite prendre parti, mais mon seul objectif en étant membre de l’équipe, c’est de jouer. Si cela pose problème à Hayashi-san, il va falloir qu’il s’en accommode.   
\- Tu es terrible, en fait…, note Sakuraba en souriant.   
\- On ne va pas très loin sans volonté. Au fait, j’entends du bruit, tu n’es pas rentré chez toi ?   
\- Je suis encore à la gare… Je vais prendre le train. Je préférais t’appeler maintenant.   
\- Tu n’étais pas obligé, tu dois être complètement crevé.   
\- Je me suis rendormi, moi, ce matin… Alors ça va.   
\- J’ai cru que ma journée de cours ne finirait jamais. Heureusement, jouer m’a fait du bien. J’ai même réussi à travailler jusqu’à ce que tu appelles.   
\- Tu n’allais pas t’écrouler dans cinq minutes ?   
\- Sur mes cours, si, je suppose. Je t’aurais répondu même si tu avais appelé dans une heure. 

Sakuraba se passe une main dans les cheveux et ferme les yeux un moment.   
\- J’étais trop content de te voir…   
\- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?   
\- … Tout à l’heure ça allait beaucoup mieux. Mais là, je crois que je déprime un peu…   
\- Parce que tu ne viens pas ce week-end ? 

Sakuraba rouvre grand les yeux et colle un peu plus son téléphone contre son oreille.   
\- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? Je ne t’ai encore rien dit !   
\- Ootawara m’a envoyé un email tout à l’heure.   
\- Ootawara-san est… oh, il devait venir aussi, j’avais oublié…, murmure Sakuraba en se sentant encore plus mal. Je suis vraiment désolé.   
\- J’avoue que sur le moment, je me suis senti assez abandonné, reprend Takami avant de rigoler. Mais il n’y a pas de problème. Je trouve déjà ça bien que tu n’aies pas eu à t'entraîner tous les week-ends précédents.   
\- Moi je…, répond précipitamment Sakuraba avant de s’interrompre une seconde, le poing serré sur sa cuisse. Moi je suis dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir te voir…   
\- Tu ne peux pas faire partie des meilleurs sans te donner à fond.   
\- C’est plus ou moins ce que Shin m’a déjà dit, et je suis bien au courant.   
\- Je ne dis pas cela pour te faire culpabiliser, je sais très bien que tu en es conscient. Je suis assez bien placé pour ça. Tu sais, Haruto…   
\- Mmh ?   
\- Je crois que je ne te l'ai pas assez dit, mais je suis vraiment fier de toi. 

* 

Ce n’est que lorsque son professeur de mathématiques évoque leurs prochains congés que Sakuraba réalise que la Golden Week est déjà la semaine prochaine. Il a eu l’esprit tellement occupé ces derniers temps qu’il ne s’est même pas rendu compte qu’il allait bientôt pouvoir profiter d’une petite semaine sans cours. A l’interclasse, Sakuraba sort son téléphone de sa sacoche et, le menton appuyé contre la paume de sa main, le coude rabattu contre sa table et un large sourire aux lèvres, il envoie un email rapide à Takami. Comme il s’en doutait, la réponse n’arrive qu’à la pause déjeuner.   
« Tu penses que vous n’allez pas vous entraîner tous les jours ? »   
« On a un camp d'entraînement pendant trois jours, mais pour le reste, je ne sais pas encore. »   
« C’est tout de même une semaine avant votre départ. »   
« On aura peut-être deux jours de libres, pour nous reposer ! » 

La réponse suivante de Takami met plus de deux minutes à arriver, et Shin se lève de la pelouse où il était installé à côté de Sakuraba quand la sonnerie de ce dernier retentit.   
\- Tu vas courir ?   
\- Non. Je vais en salle de musculation.   
\- Attends-moi, je veux venir aussi !   
\- Je te croyais occupé.   
\- Shin, est-ce que tu sais si l’on s’entraine tous ensemble à la fin de la Golden Week, après le camp ?   
\- Pas que je sache.   
\- Tu crois…, commence Sakuraba, sachant pertinemment que Shin trouvera son idée mauvaise, que je peux m’absenter deux jours, si rien n’est prévu ?   
\- Ce sont deux jours où tu ne te muscleras pas. 

Sakuraba ne cherche pas à répondre, parce qu’il sait que cette coupure lui serait profitable. Si être si proche du départ pour les Etats-Unis signifie ne jamais pouvoir passer du temps avec Takami, alors il n’est pas sûr d’y arriver psychologiquement. Il a besoin de soutien moral, et il a aussi simplement besoin de le voir. 

« Si tu as deux jours de libres, je ne compte pas te convaincre de ne pas venir. » 

Sakuraba rédige rapidement son message et part à petites foulées à la suite de Shin.   
« Je ne t’aurais pas écouté, de toute façon. » 

*

Sakuraba n’a jamais été particulièrement doué pour les études. Il a toujours trouvé que l’effort à fournir pour être un peu plus que correct n’était pas à la hauteur des résultats. Il travaille, oui, et de façon régulière, entre autre pour ne pas décevoir ses parents et depuis peu, aussi, pour ne pas se trouver trop stupide devant Takami. Mais il n’a aucune idée de comment ce dernier peut faire pour se concentrer si sérieusement sur ses cours. Sakuraba sait bien que même si ses activités professionnelles ne lui avaient pas demandé autant de temps et d’énergie, il n’aurait pas pour autant consacré son temps libre à la relecture de ses notes ou, pire encore, à la lecture d’ouvrages conseillés par ses professeurs. Il y aurait eu d’autres activités bien plus palpitantes (en première position desquelles le shopping trouvait certainement sa place).

Et pourtant, après trois jours d’entrainement intensif, à un rythme probablement plus soutenu encore que celui des camps d’entrainement des White Knights – même s’il ne l’aurait pas cru possible avant de le vivre –, Sakuraba regrette, de façon sans doute irrationnelle, le confort de sa salle de classe. Il est exténué. Il a des douleurs atroces, particulièrement aux mollets, que même les massages ne parviennent pas à atténuer. Allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, la veille de la fin du camp, Sakuraba se remémore l’ascension des escaliers de cette impitoyable montagne allemande, quand il était encore en première année et qu’il était à des années-lumière de sa forme sportive actuelle. Dans son souvenir, cette épreuve-là était pourtant tellement moins éprouvante.

Il n’a pas envie d’avouer ça à Takami. Il est devenu fort et déterminé, et c’est ainsi qu’il a envie de paraître aux yeux de son petit ami. Il se convainc de ne pas lui faire part de ses soucis quand il l’aura au téléphone, après le dîner. Il lui racontera combien ce stage est instructif, combien il est satisfait d’être là, et combien il est confiant dans la qualité de la sélection japonaise.

Quand Sakuraba se redresse en sursaut, il ne porte plus son survêtement. Celui-ci est plié bien soigneusement en bas de son lit et, en se levant, Sakuraba retient un cri de douleur. Il a une crampe à la cuisse qu’il essaye tant bien que mal de faire disparaître en étirant sa jambe, avant de sautiller sur place en jurant à voix basse. La chambre est plongée dans le noir. A en entendre sa respiration lente, Shin semble dormir à poings fermés dans le lit près du sien. Un coup d’œil à son téléphone indique à Sakuraba que non seulement, cela fait quatre heures qu’il aurait dû appeler Takami, mais qu’en plus il a manqué trois de ses appels, et qu’il n’a pas répondu à ses deux messages.

Sakuraba se dirige en boitant légèrement vers la salle de bain et s’adosse à la porte, une fois refermée derrière lui. Il soupire longuement, frotte sa cuisse endolorie, et va s’asperger de l’eau sur le visage. S’il répond maintenant, il y a de fortes chances pour qu’il le réveille. Est-ce que Takami se fait du souci ? Est-ce qu’il s’imagine qu’il a perdu son téléphone, ou bien qu’il s’est blessé en jouant ? En retrouvant des idées plus claires, Sakuraba se décide à ne pas lui répondre et retourne s’allonger sous sa couette, la rabattant jusqu’à ses oreilles. Il sent le stress se nouer dans son ventre et craint un moment de ne pas pouvoir se rendormir, avant de finalement sombrer rapidement dans le sommeil.

« Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je me suis endormi sans m’en rendre compte. J’ai même manqué le repas… J’espère que tu ne t’es pas inquiété ? »  
« Salut ! Je me suis douté que ce devait être quelque chose comme pas, ne t’en fais pas. Je suis sûr que tu te donnes à fond. Le rythme doit être soutenu. »  
« Je survis. Je t’embrasse… »

Sakuraba range son téléphone dans son sac et quitte la chambre pour rejoindre la salle de sport. Il tâche d’oublier tous ses muscles qui le supplient de retourner dormir. Pour une fois qu’il est debout avant Shin, il est bien décidé à en profiter. Peu importe que son ami se soit probablement mis au lit plusieurs heures après lui…

*

Du repos. C’est ce que leurs entraineurs leur ont conseillé. Ordonné, même. Du repos, afin de soigner leur corps et leur mental, pour ensuite mettre les bouchées doubles dès la semaine prochaine. Sakuraba fait abstraction du futur proche, se concentrant surtout sur le concept du repos à venir. Le front collé contre la fenêtre de l'autocar, il regarde défiler le paysage et n’arrive pas à réprimer un sourire. Il a déjà averti sa mère qu’il ne rentrerait pas, ce soir. Il a peu de rechange avec lui, mais cela fera parfaitement l’affaire. « Du repos », se répète-il plusieurs fois, chantonnant même la phrase à voix basse avant de se racler la gorge pour faire bonne figure. Cela n’implique définitivement pas d’avoir quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos.

*

\- Attends une seconde… Ce n'est pas cette ligne-là que l'on est censé prendre…

Sakuraba remonte son sac qui commence à glisser de son épaule et se frotte l'arête du nez. Takami lui attrape son bagage des mains pour passer la sangle par-dessus sa propre tête, et ce n'est probablement qu'à ce moment-là que Sakuraba réalise qu'il porte également un sac. Indéniablement plus grand que sa sacoche habituelle.  
\- Fais-moi confiance.  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? demande Sakuraba en voulant récupérer ses affaires, mais Takami lui attrape la main pour l'en empêcher, avant de la rabattre sur la hanche de Sakuraba.  
\- J'ai envie de le porter, explique Takami avant de passer le portique de la gare, et Sakuraba ne comprends décidément rien du tout.  
\- Tu sais…, commence Sakuraba en haussant les épaules avant de scanner sa carte, ça ne pèse rien du tout. Je n'ai pas fait de détour à la maison pour récupérer d'autres affaires…

Et il se sent sourire bêtement à cette idée, car Takami est bien placé pour connaître ce détail. Quand il l'a vu là, à l'attendre à la descente du car, il s'est dit qu'il sortait très clairement avec le garçon le plus prévenant du monde.  
\- J'ai juste envie de te ménager. Ok…, commence Takami avant d'étudier le panneau des horaires de trains. Si on s'active un peu, je pense que celui de 55 serait idéal. C'est un rapide.  
\- Qui ne va pas du tout chez toi, note Sakuraba à voix haute. Même avec un changement, je suis à peu près sûr qu'on part dans la direction opposée… Ou quelque chose du genre.  
\- Quelque chose du genre… Tu viens ?

Il sera probablement temps d'avoir une réponse quand ils seront assis, mais où qu'il l'emmène, Sakuraba espère qu'ils rentreront ensuite vite chez Takami, car l'extérieur n'est décidément pas l'endroit idéal pour retrouver son petit ami après plusieurs jours de séparation. Et à présent qu'il est libéré de son entraînement, Sakuraba doit bien avouer qu'il a juste envie de se retrouver collé au garçon qui s'obstine à marcher un peu trop loin devant lui à son goût.  
\- Oh ! il est là, est-ce que ça t'ennuie de courir ?  
\- Je crois que mes jambes ne sont plus à ça près, répond Sakuraba en souriant avant de finir de descendre à grandes enjambées la volée de marches.

Finalement, le train ne se met pas en marche immédiatement et, après avoir posé leurs sacs sur les grilles au-dessus de leurs têtes, Takami s'assied près de Sakuraba et laisse échapper un long soupir.  
\- Désolé… Tu avais peut-être besoin de passer te prendre à boire ou quelque chose.  
\- J'ai ça avec moi…, répond doucement Sakuraba en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Il hausse les sourcils et étudie l'expression de Takami sans parvenir à y trouver le moindre indice sur les questions qu'il a en tête. Tu ne vas rien me dire ?  
\- Je suis content de te voir…

Sakuraba éclate de rire avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Le wagon se remplit à vue d'œil. Il se décale légèrement quand un homme vient prendre le siège à côté du sien.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça que je te demandais, reprend Sakuraba à voix basse. Mais je suis trop content de te voir aussi…

Quand Takami lui sourit, Sakuraba doit prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui retirer ses lunettes et l'embrasser immédiatement.   
\- Le trajet risque d'être un peu long… Est-ce que tu as de la lecture, ou de la musique ?  
\- Long comment ? Plus long que les deux heures que je viens de passer dans le car ou… ?  
\- Je te promets que ça devrait en valoir la peine.  
\- Au moins là, j'ai de la place pour mes jambes, répond Sakuraba en souriant. C'est quoi, l'idée ?  
\- J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de te reposer. Tu dois être exténué…  
\- Oui… je suppose ? dit Sakuraba après quelques secondes, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il a envie de savoir, et en même temps il se sent tellement fatigué qu’il pourrait probablement s’endormir là, malgré le confort tout relatif de la banquette du train. Son voisin de gauche a sa cuisse qui touche la sienne, et Sakuraba se décale un peu plus contre Takami. La main de son petit ami glisse sur ses reins, et Sakuraba oublie instantanément les muscles endoloris de son dos, avançant légèrement le bassin pour laisser un meilleur accès à ses doigts.  
\- Peut-être un tout petit peu plus, reprend Takami après un moment de silence.  
\- Un peu plus de quoi ?  
\- De deux heures… Tu peux te reposer sur moi, si tu veux.  
\- Il y a beaucoup de monde, note Sakuraba en se doutant que cela mettrait Takami mal à l’aise si les gens autour commençaient à les observer avec un peu trop d’attention.  
\- Ça arrive souvent, d’avoir sa tête qui oscille vers l’épaule de son voisin, quand on s’endort dans le train…, dit Takami à voix basse, et Sakuraba se retient de rire.

Il se redresse et campe bien ses pieds sur le sol pour fouiller dans son sac de sport, tandis que le train prend de la vitesse.  
\- Tiens, dit Sakuraba à Takami en se réinstallant comme avant, après s’être excusé auprès de son autre voisin pour la gêne occasionnée. Je sais pas si j’ai la force de beaucoup bavarder mais… une fille de ma classe m’a fait découvrir ça, cette semaine. C’est chouette.

Takami enfile l’un de ses écouteurs et Sakuraba en fait de même, soupire de plaisir en laissant retomber sa tête contre le bas de l’épaule de Takami. Il ferme les yeux, attendant d’entendre l’opinion de Takami sur la chanson étrangement relaxante, malgré certains sons étranges qui s’échappent de temps à autre de la gorge de la chanteuse. Sakuraba ni connaît pas grand-chose en matière de musique, mais il apprécie généralement ce qu’on lui conseille. Il fredonne, pour lui-même, et quand la piste suivante commence, il n’est plus tout à fait sûr d’où il se trouve, mais il s’y sent bien.

*

Il a la bouche un peu pâteuse et plutôt mal à la nuque. En ouvrant péniblement les yeux, Sakuraba se demande ce qui a pu le réveiller, pour rapidement se rendre compte que c’est probablement juste sa position qui n’était pas vraiment confortable.  
\- Ça va ? demande Takami, et Sakuraba penche la tête en avant pour se détendre le cou et les cervicales.   
\- Pardon… J’ai dormi longtemps ?  
\- Mmh… On doit bientôt changer. Enfin… je crois qu’on va opter pour prendre un taxi.

Sakuraba malaxe le haut de ses épaules. Le train a perdu un bon tiers de ses passagers depuis la dernière fois qu’il a regardé, et quand il freine pour amorcer son arrivée à la prochaine station, Sakuraba essaye de lire le nom de la gare sur le quai.  
\- Je dois m’inquiéter ? Je n’ai aucune idée d’où on est…   
\- Quelque part à la campagne ?  
\- Tant que ta campagne n’a pas de terrain de foot…  
\- J’aurais aimé, j’avoue. Mais non, pas que je sache. 

Takami glisse un doigt sur le pantalon de Sakuraba, au niveau de son genou, mais ne s'y attarde pas.  
\- Le but était aussi de te ménager.  
\- Ichirô… On ne rentre pas chez toi, ce soir ?  
\- Ca me parait compromis. Il est quasiment sept heures. Je ne pense pas qu’il y ait encore beaucoup de train pour Tôkyô, alors changer ensuite pour rejoindre le campus…  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu as prévu ? demande Sakuraba, à présent assez réveillé pour chercher à savoir.  
\- J’ai prévu de t’emmener quelque part.  
\- J’aurais deviné… C’est où, « quelque part » ?  
\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
\- … Je suppose que je peux patienter…

Il doit avoir une expression bizarre, parce que Takami le regarde fixement avant de se mettre à rire.  
\- C’est gentil de ta part. Au fait, ta musique était sympa. Comment elle s’appelle, cette chanteuse ?

Takami lui rend son écouteur et Sakuraba le débranche de son baladeur. Quand il se lève pour accéder à son sac, il agrippe fermement une poignée suspendue du train. Ses mollets lui font un mal de chien. Il faudrait probablement malgré tout qu’il détende un peu ses jambes.  
\- J’ai oublié, je crois… Je n’ai pas fait attention à son nom.  
\- On sort dans deux stations, dit Takami en se levant à son tour pour s’installer près de lui, son bras contre le sien, sa main accrochée à la sangle de la poignée que tient Sakuraba.

Dans le reflet de la vitre du train, Sakuraba étudie un moment leurs deux silhouettes et se demande si Takami va rester debout jusqu’à leur arrêt. Sakuraba n’est pas beaucoup plus petit que lui, il est même sans doute un peu plus baraqué, mais le visage de Takami a l’air tellement plus adulte que le sien. Il aime bien l’image qu’il a devant les yeux. Ils ont l’air d’un couple, comme ça, et bizarrement ça lui fait plaisir de le constater.  
\- Est-ce que dans cette campagne, je pourrai t’embrasser ? murmure Sakuraba.  
\- Tu pourras, répond Takami à son oreille, et Sakuraba passe les deux minutes suivantes à se laisser balader au rythme du train, les talons plaqués au sol, les pointes de ses chaussures en l’air, et les deux mains agrippées à sa poignée.

Il a un sourire dont il n’arrive pas à se débarrasser. Et ça semble aussi être le cas de Takami.

*

En montant à l'arrière du taxi, Sakuraba se dit que c'est la première fois qu'il utilise ce moyen de transport seul avec quelqu'un de son âge. Il se sent adulte et responsable, loin de la ville, tout seul avec Takami. Il n'y a pas grand monde sur la place devant la gare, et les rares boutiques de cet endroit dont il n'a pas fait attention au nom sont déjà fermées. 

Après trois jours de camp d'entraînement à la montagne, Sakuraba ne s'imaginait pas y revenir si vite. Il ne fait pas chaud, dehors, et il est plutôt content de constater que le taxi a allumé le chauffage, malgré le printemps bien avancé. La tête calée contre l'appui couvert de dentelle de la banquette arrière, Sakuraba essaie de s'imaginer à quoi pourra bien ressembler l'endroit où ils se rendent. Takami prend sa main dans la sienne mais reste silencieux, et le temps passe. 

Après vingt minutes de trajet sur une route relativement déserte, Sakuraba remarque un panneau qui le conforte dans l'idée qui avait commencé à se forger dans son esprit, et l'excitation lui gonfle la poitrine.  
\- J'aurais dû te bander les yeux, en fait.  
\- Je ne crois pas que le chauffeur nous aurait laissé monter ! Et puis bon… j'aurais fini par comprendre. Le trajet est encore long ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, en fait j'avais prévu de prendre un autre train. Il y a une gare, là où nous allons.  
\- Ca me rassure un peu…  
\- Je ne te kidnappe pas au milieu de la forêt ! se défend Takami en riant, et Sakuraba pivote sur son siège pour l'observer.  
\- … Tu es déjà venu ?  
\- Ah ? Oui, plusieurs fois.  
\- Oh… Et mmh… 

Il y a tout de même quelque chose qui le turlupine depuis un moment.  
\- Si tu… nous as réservé un hôtel, tu… as demandé l'aide de qui ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je veux dire… Tu n'es pas majeur alors… Je croyais que ce n'était pas possible. Sans autorisation, je veux dire.  
\- … Disons que j'ai l'autorisation nécessaire, alors.

Takami passe une main sur sa joue, l'y laisse un moment, et si le chauffeur ne pouvait pas les observer dans son rétroviseur, Sakuraba est certain qu'il l'aurait embrassé, à ce moment-là. Parce que Takami a le regard brûlant.  
\- Tu ne comptes vraiment rien me dire.  
\- Je croyais que tu pouvais patienter.

Et c'est ce que Sakuraba fait.

Il a envie de payer le voyage, mais n'y parvient pas, et quand Sakuraba récupère son sac des mains de leur chauffeur, cela lui remémore le temps où l'on était constamment à ses petits soins. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, personne n'attend rien de lui en retour. Il suit Takami le long d'un chemin bordé de pierres blanches et cherche des yeux, malgré l'obscurité, d'où vient le charmant bruit d'eau qu'il entend.  
\- Ichirô-kun, bonsoir ! Entrez, entrez tous les deux, je suis contente de te revoir.

Sakuraba s’arrête un moment et considère la femme qui les accueille. C’était donc ça, la réponse. Takami connait la personne qui gère l’établissement. Il ne sait par contre pas s’il doit s’en réjouir ou si cela doit le mettre mal à l’aise.   
\- Bonsoir ma tante. Je suis désolé que nous arrivions si tard. Merci pour votre accueil.

Sakuraba hausse les épaules et suit Takami dans l’entrée de ce qui semble être une auberge un peu vétuste.  
\- Il n’y a pas de problème, voyons… Et vous…, commence la dame, et Sakuraba se demande un instant si elle est vraiment la tante de Takami, car elle semble être beaucoup trop âgée.  
\- Je vous présente Sakuraba Haruto, c’est la personne dont je vous ai parlée.  
\- Oh, très bien… je suis vraiment navrée de n’avoir qu’une chambre à vous proposer. C’est une période… assez difficile, continue la dame en s’inclinant bien bas, et Sakuraba se hâte d’en faire de même.  
\- Je vous en prie, cela ne nous pose aucun problème, ma tante, la rassure Takami.

Sakuraba retient un sourire avant de parler à son tour.  
\- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Madame.  
\- Je vous remercie infiniment de faire l’effort de nous recevoir, ajoute Takami.   
\- Je vais vous accompagner jusqu’à votre chambre. Le repas vous sera apporté à vingt-heures trente. Je pense que tu t’en souviens, ajoute la dame en effleurant la main de Takami, mais le bain des hommes reste ouvert jusqu’à vingt-trois heures. Cela vous laissera le temps d'en profiter encore ce soir…

Sakuraba les suit, amusé et curieux, étudiant le long couloir qu’ils empruntent et sa décoration variée. La moquette au sol est un peu usée, mais il règne dans cet établissement d’un âge certain une atmosphère chaleureuse. Il se demande combien de fois Takami est déjà venu ici. Il se demande aussi si la personne qui les accueille est de sa famille ou juste une relation de ses parents.  
\- Je vous en prie…

Sakuraba attend que Takami ait retiré ses chaussures dans l’entrée de la chambre pour en faire de même, légèrement gêné par la présence d’une personne que Takami connaît dans la chambre qu’ils… vont partager pour la nuit. Parce que c’est bien de cela qu’il s’agit, et Sakuraba a un peu de mal à le réaliser. Il a eu l’habitude des hôtels durant un moment non négligeable de son adolescence, mais rien de comparable à se retrouver dans une auberge traditionnelle, à la campagne, en compagnie de son petit ami.  
\- Mettez-vous à l’aise. Ichirô-kun, cela me ferait plaisir si tu prenais le temps de bavarder un moment avec moi. Mais demain conviendra aussi très bien ! Je ne bouge pas d'ici…   
\- Bien entendu. Nous nous verrons plus tard, alors.

Takami s’incline, la femme en fait de même, et les doigts de Sakuraba cessent de s’agiter quand il pose ses mains sur ses cuisses pour remercier leur hôte à son tour. Et quand il se redresse, la porte de la chambre se referme. Takami baisse les yeux sur lui, l’observe un instant tandis qu’un large sourire se forme sur les lèvres de Sakuraba.  
\- Je vois que tu as des relations.  
\- Cette auberge appartient à la famille de ma mère…  
\- Cette dame est ta tante ?  
\- Ma grande tante, en réalité.  
\- Et tu lui as demandé de nous accueillir pour la nuit.  
\- Je compte payer notre séjour, précise Takami à voix basse en retirant ses lunettes. Je ne suis pas assez proche d’elle pour me faire inviter comme ça. Surtout qu’elle n’en a pas l’air, mais cette auberge abrite un bain extérieur…, continue Takami en s’approchant de Sakuraba - qui tend la main vers lui -, vraiment très charmant.

Sakuraba attrape le poignet de Takami pour plaquer la main de son petit ami sur sa propre hanche. Mais les doigts de Takami s’échappent rapidement, glissent sur la poche arrière de son survêtement et agrippent la peau qui se trouve juste en dessous. Ses lèvres effleurent le front de Sakuraba et la chaleur de son souffle, à chacune de ses expirations, se propage sur son visage. Sakuraba ferme les yeux. Takami plaque sa main libre sur la nuque de Sakuraba avant de la faire remonter à l’arrière de sa tête, ses ongles accrochant de façon délicieuse son cuir chevelu, et quand sa bouche abandonne le haut de son visage pour embrasser sans trop de douceur la sienne, Sakuraba se sent rapidement excité. Il se doutait qu’il aurait envie de le toucher, de se presser contre lui, mais probablement pas si vite. Il se sentait à moitié endormi, encore un quart d’heure auparavant dans le taxi, mais maintenant qu’il est dans ses bras, Sakuraba doit s’avouer qu’il n’a envie que d’une chose.  
\- Embrasse-moi plus, murmure-t-il contre les lèvres de Takami, et il sent son sourire sur sa bouche. Tu m’as…

La main de Takami remonte sur sa hanche et ses doigts s’insèrent sous la veste de Sakuraba, le caressant par-dessus son tee-shirt, essayant sans trop y parvenir d'atteindre sa peau nue. En se décalant un peu, la bouche entr’ouverte et la langue de Takami contre la sienne, Sakuraba descend la fermeture éclair de sa veste de sport. Il aide Takami à la lui retirer, d'un geste impatient, avant de soulever assez haut son propre tee-shirt pour laisser accès à la main de son petit ami sur ses reins.  
\- Tu m’as trop manqué…, finit Sakuraba en se collant à Takami.  
\- Haruto, je ne sais pas si c’est une très bonne idée, nous allons bientôt dîner…  
\- J’ai pas faim.  
\- Leur cuisine est délicieuse…  
\- Désolé, l’interrompt Sakuraba, mais j’ai vraiment besoin d’autre chose.

Et pour tenter de convaincre Takami d’accéder à sa requête, Sakuraba lui attrape la main qu’il a derrière sa tête et la descend sur son entrejambe, et Takami ne l’en empêche pas. Il a un peu honte, mais il se persuade que Takami ne peut pas avoir tellement moins envie que lui de faire l’amour, et il est convaincu qu’une demi-heure est bien plus que le minimum dont ils pourraient avoir besoin pour le moment.  
\- Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?  
\- Non.  
\- Ok… Mmh… Haruto, est-ce que je peux…

A vrai dire, Sakuraba n'a pas du tout envie d'entendre ses protestations, mais passé sa première impression, il se dit que son attitude est égoïste. Takami retire ses mains et se détache de lui.  
\- Je voudrais passer à la salle de bain. J'en ai pour une minute, d'accord ?  
\- Mmh…

Quand la porte se referme sur Takami, Sakuraba hésite sur la marche à suivre. Attendre là, au milieu de la pièce quasi vide ? Regarder la vue par la fenêtre – il s'en approche – à travers laquelle il ne verrait sans doute pas grand-chose étant donné qu'il fait déjà nuit noire ? Se déshabiller complètement, peut-être ? Si les futons étaient déjà étendus, il aurait opté pour s'y allonger, mais ce n'est pas encore le cas. Entendant l'eau couler du robinet de la salle de bain, Sakuraba se dit qu'il a en fait assez envie d’y rejoindre Takami.

La porte s’ouvre, coupant court à ses réflexions, et Sakuraba accueille Takami en haussant les sourcils.  
\- Je voulais faire un brin de toilette, explique Takami avec un sourire.  
\- Ca impliquait de retirer ton haut ?  
\- Je comptais de toute façon me changer avant de manger. Je n'étais plus très à l'aise…

En deux enjambées, Sakuraba le rejoint et capture sa bouche. Leurs dents s'entrechoquent, il s'excuse, lui prend les mains et les plaque fermement sur ses hanches. Il aurait probablement dû se déshabiller, finalement. Sakuraba retire son tee-shirt tandis qu'à sa grande satisfaction, Takami semble trouver le moment opportun pour lui descendre son survêtement sur les chevilles.  
\- Tu veux… que je passe aussi à la salle de bain ?  
\- Pas besoin, soupire Takami en se redressant d'un geste rapide pour retrouver ses lèvres.

Sakuraba gigote un peu pour se débarrasser de son pantalon sans refuser les baisers de Takami. Sa position n'est pas idéale et il se baisse finalement, comptant au passage en profiter pour ôter ses socquettes de sport. Mais Takami lui attrape les avant-bras, et Sakuraba trouve ce geste définitivement excitant.  
\- Reste là, demande Takami avant de l'embrasser à nouveau à pleine bouche.

Sakuraba se laisse totalement faire, les bras bloqués, les jambes un peu tremblantes.  
\- Je voulais juste…  
\- Je sais, le coupe Takami sans détacher ses lèvres. Pas besoin.  
\- Ichirô… Il faudrait juste que je retire…  
\- Que je te retire, le corrige Takami avant de le lâcher complètement pour se baisser à ses pieds-, ces élastiques qui te serrent les chevilles. Quelle idée de porter un survêtement…  
\- J’étais en camp d’entrainement ! proteste Sakuraba tout en soulevant un a un ses pieds.

Il sent les lèvres de Takami sur sa cheville et sourit en observant son petit ami accroupi.  
\- C’est toi qui ne m’as pas laissé me changer. Tout ça pour m’enlever dans je ne sais quelle ville paumée…  
\- Tu m’y as suivi de ton plein gré. Tu fais toujours trop confiance aux gens. Qui sait ce qu’il pourrait t’arriver dans une vieille auberge perdue dans la montagne ?  
\- Je croyais qu’il y avait une gare à côté ? rétorque Sakuraba avant de sursauter. Tu m’as mordu ?  
\- Mmh… Pardon, c’était un peu brusque, j’ai appuyé trop fort, répond Takami et Sakuraba sent sa langue caresser la base de son mollet.  
\- Non… ça va, avoue Sakuraba. Tu peux recommencer.  
\- Je crois que je ne réussirai jamais à te laisser un suçon sur une peau aussi tendue. Peut-être que tu devrais t’asseoir, en fait

Sakuraba se sent un peu déçu par la proposition, parce qu’il doit bien s’avouer qu’avoir Takami accroupi devant lui le laisse plus que rêveur.  
\- Il n’y a pas vraiment d’endroit approprié…  
\- A part les sièges au sol, c’est vrai.

Sakuraba considère la table basse au centre de la pièce et les fauteuils à même le sol qui l’entourent. Il ne les avait pas remarqués avant mais deux yukata et leur ceinture sont soigneusement pliés dans la penderie entr’ouverte. Il baisse les yeux sur les épaules nues de Takami et les visualise recouvertes du tissu bleu.  
\- Tu ne te lèves plus…, observe Sakuraba, et Takami redresse la tête pour le regarder.  
\- J’aimais bien t’embrasser là.  
\- Tu ne dois pas être à l’aise, installé comme ça…  
\- Pour le moment, mes jambes vont très bien, répond Takami avant d’en profiter pour s’installer un peu mieux à genoux.

Il n’a pas quitté son regard mais ses yeux l’observent depuis le dessus de ses lunettes, et Sakuraba trouve étrange de contempler Takami d’aussi haut.  
\- Est-ce que tu préfères que je revienne ?  
\- Non, répond immédiatement Sakuraba, ce qui fait sourire Takami.  
\- Ok…

Sakuraba s’attend à une autre question, mais la question ne vient pas, et à la place, il entend sa propre respiration s’accélérer quand Takami lui descend son boxer sans rien dire. Sakuraba se demande un moment si cela ne pose pas de problème de se tenir debout comme ça, sans appui, quand on a les jambes qui flagellent déjà un peu et que son petit ami s’apprête plus que probablement à lui faire une fellation.

Il avait pourtant terriblement mal aux mollets, cette après-midi encore. Sakuraba espère à présent vraiment que ses crampes ne reviendront pas tout de suite. Parce que le silence qui s’installe l’excite encore plus que la voix ou les gestes de Takami et qu’il se dit finalement qu’il n’y aurait pas de meilleure position pour le faire se sentir aussi bien, juste maintenant.

Quand Takami agrippe de ses deux mains l’arrière de ses cuisses, Sakuraba bombe instinctivement le torse, avance son bassin, et retient un cri quand Takami prend dans sa bouche son pénis sans même l'avoir caressé avant. Il n’imaginait pas cela ainsi, quelques secondes plus tôt. Il imaginait encore moins les choses aller aussi rapidement lorsqu’il est entré dans la chambre, il y a moins d’un quart d’heure. Parce que ce genre d’ambiance est certainement supposée être romantique. Parce qu’un ryokan où l’on se rend en couple implique forcément de prendre son temps, de s’allonger sur un futon, ou peut-être de se couler dans un bain privé, de se caresser et de s’embrasser, et d’y faire l’amour pendant des heures.

Takami ne prend pas son temps, et Sakuraba lui est clairement reconnaissant de le soulager aussi efficacement. Il sent son bassin bouger plus vite, et les doigts de Takami s’enfoncer dans la peau de ses cuisses. Quand l’une de ses mains se retire pour lui agripper la fesse, Sakuraba sent son pied se soulever du tatami et attrape la tête de Takami de ses deux mains pour se retenir de trébucher.

Il a envie de gémir, mais il n’a aucune idée de si des voisins se trouvent dans les deux chambres attenantes. L’épaisseur des murs est sans aucun doute dérisoire. Sakuraba penche la tête en arrière et écarquille les yeux vers le plafond blanc, fixant sans trop la voir la ficelle accrochée au plafonnier allumé. Il a envie d’embrasser Takami. Il a la bouche ouverte mais la gorge serrée. Quand il sent à nouveau le besoin pressant de crier, Sakuraba se mord la lèvre inférieure. Sa main droite dérape et il est à peu près certain qu’un ongle un peu trop long vient de griffer le front de Takami.  
\- Ah… je suis désolé !...

Et rien. Pas un mouvement de recul, pas une pression plus accentuée sur sa peau, Takami ne bouge pas, et en fermant les yeux, Sakuraba visualise son visage, s’imagine en frissonnant, et de façon probablement assez réaliste, ce que la bouche ouverte de son petit ami est en train de lui faire. 

Il n’avait aucune envie de prendre son temps. Pas après plusieurs jours sans le voir, pas après des efforts physiques abominables qui lui ont donné envie de tout plaquer. Il se sent tellement bien, là. Avec des vagues de plaisir qui lui capturent tout le bas ventre et qui pulsent rapidement dans sa verge. Sakuraba n’a aucune idée du temps qu’il s’est passé depuis que Takami s’est agenouillé devant lui, probablement pas assez pour que Takami doive être gêné d’arriver en retard au diner. Mais si Sakuraba doit s’excuser mille fois auprès de la charmante vieille dame qui les a accueillis dans ce petit paradis de solitude pour un retard à un repas, il le fera, plus que volontiers, si cela lui permet de rester un peu plus longtemps dans la bouche chaude, humide et bien ouverte de Takami.

Ils feront l’amour ensemble, cette nuit. Il aura tout le loisir de dormir demain. Sakuraba visualise en fermant les yeux Takami nu sous son yukata ouvert, allongé les jambes écartées sur un futon désordonné, lui à cheval sur sa jambe, lui léchant une érection naissante.  
\- Oh bordel… Attend !

Sakuraba s’écarte brusquement et cherche désespérément son tee-shirt par terre pour bloquer l’arrivée de son sperme.  
\- Désolé… pardon !  
\- Tu n’avais pas besoin de faire ça, tu sais.  
\- Ah ! je… non, ça ne doit pas être agréable. Et puis j’ai eu peur pour le tatami ! marmonne Sakuraba en vérifiant qu’il a bien protégé le sol de la chambre. 

Il s’essuie un peu mieux, observe d’un air à moitié amusé, à moitié dégouté, l’état de son tee-shirt de sport, et expire longuement. Il s’assied sur son bas de survêtement, les jambes redressées sur son torse, et attrape la main de Takami qui a étendu ses jambes par terre.  
\- Tu n’avais pas mal aux genoux ? demande doucement Sakuraba.  
\- Un peu… Ce n’est pas ce qu’il y a de plus confortable.  
\- Je suis désolé, il fallait me le dire !  
\- Non, je ne crois pas, répond Takami avant de lui adresser un grand sourire.

*

Quand il était petit, Sakuraba adorait se rendre aux sources chaudes avec ses parents. Il pouvait rester assez longtemps dans l’eau pour que l’on s’impatiente de devoir l’attendre et que l’on s’inquiète qu’il ne se sente mal en raison de la température du bain. Ce n’était généralement que des excursions sur la journée, assez peu souvent des séjours en auberge traditionnelle. 

Il n’a eu que deux fois l’occasion d’expérimenter de réelles sources thermales en compagnie de personnes de son âge. Pendant un voyage scolaire dans la région de Nikko, après une journée où tout le monde avait beaucoup marché et sué. Et puis lors d’un camp d’entraînement avec le club, en première année de lycée. Là encore, il n’y avait pas passé la nuit. Et dans son souvenir, le temps du bain avait surtout été bruyant, et Shin n’avait pas voulu rester avec lui plus longtemps, après que le gros du groupe était parti se changer.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir discuté avec Takami dans l’eau, à ce moment-là. 

Aujourd’hui, l’ambiance n’est certainement pas la même.  
\- Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas baigné de nuit dehors… C’est super joli.  
\- Je suis venu une fois en automne et avec les lumières du bassin le soir, les érables autour du bain sont magnifiques.  
\- Je suis d’accord que le bain vaut vraiment la peine ! Il faudra qu’on revienne alors… en automne.  
\- Mmh… il faudra, oui.  
\- Mais ta grande tante trouverait probablement ça bizarre.  
\- Que je te ramène ? Je ne sais pas. Je crois franchement qu’elle serait vraiment, vraiment loin de s’imaginer la vérité, dit Takami en riant.  
\- Ah bon ?   
\- Ma mère m’a dit il y a encore peu de temps que ma tante connaissait une jeune fille très bien. Et que comme je comptais poursuivre en médecine, cette même jeune fille serait très heureuse de me fréquenter.  
\- … Hein ?  
\- Ne t’en fais pas, ça a fait sourire ma mère. Elle m’a juste dit ça comme ça. En tout cas, tant qu’elle garde son idée en tête, elle sera loin de s’imaginer que je puisse fréquenter un garçon.  
\- Une jeune fille de bonne famille… Avec toi.  
\- Ah mais je ne sais même pas si elle est de bonne famille. Et ce n’est pas comme si je comptais la rencontrer un jour.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tes parents pensent des mariages arrangés ?  
\- Rien de particulier, je crois. On ne parle pas de ça à la maison.  
\- Pour ma mère à moi, commence Sakuraba en étirant ses jambes, il parait qu’il en était question. Et puis il y a eu mon père. Et je suppose que mes grands-parents ont fait une attaque en le voyant ! Il avait déjà les cheveux longs à l’époque. Encore plus longs, même.  
\- Un gendre idéal… Tu vois beaucoup tes grands-parents ?  
\- Pas du tout. Et puis ils habitent Kyūshū. Et toi ?   
\- On aime plutôt se voir, dans ma famille… Ça ne me dérange pas particulièrement. Mais je pense que cette année je ne serai pas mal vu si je décline certaines invitations.

Deux hommes d’un certain âge se lèvent simultanément, et Sakuraba fait signe à Takami de le suivre jusqu’au rocher que l’un deux a libéré.  
\- Il n’y a presque plus personne…  
\- Le bain ferme bientôt, constate Takami.

Leur dernier voisin les imitent rapidement et Sakuraba en profite pour gesticuler plus librement dans l’eau.  
\- Il ne faudra pas trop tarder, note Takami en récupérant la place que Sakuraba vient de libérer.  
\- Je compte bien profiter jusqu’au bout ! dit Sakuraba un peu plus fort. Il n’y a plus personne. Tu viens ?

Il est à genoux au milieu du bassin. Takami l’observe sans bouger.  
\- Sans tes lunettes, avec la nuit et la vapeur d’eau, tu ne dois pas vraiment me voir, d’ici.  
\- C’est la place que tu venais de choisir, je te signale.  
\- Quand il n’y a plus personne dans l’eau, je prends le milieu ! C’est toujours l’endroit le plus profond. Ichirô, viens avec moi.  
\- Ok, mais je ne tarderai pas trop à sortir. On pourra revenir tôt, demain matin.  
\- Je dormirai, demain matin, répond Sakuraba avec un grand sourire.

Quand Takami, accroupi dans l’eau, s’est assez rapproché de lui, Sakuraba lui attrape la main et l’attire à lui.  
\- Pas ici, s’il te plaît.  
\- Il n’y a personne. Il fait sombre. Et puis je ne comptais rien faire de particulier.  
\- Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire…  
\- Ah bon ? demande Sakuraba en approchant son visage de celui de Takami. Tu as les cheveux devant les yeux. C’est joli.

Ce n’est pas tout à fait comme lorsqu’il sort de la douche. Avec la lumière artificielle extérieure et la pénombre de la nuit, Takami semble différent.   
\- Je me disais tout à l’heure qu’on avait l’air d’un couple…, murmure Sakuraba.  
\- Je crois qu’on peut dire que c’est le cas.  
\- Je veux dire… Vraiment. Quand on nous voit. J’ai l’impression d’être un adulte avec toi.

Takami presse la main de Sakuraba dans la sienne avant de la porter à ses lèvres.  
\- Je nous ai fait venir ici pour qu’on soit tous les deux et sans aucune obligation.  
\- Tu n’as apporté aucun livre ? demande Sakuraba avec un petit sourire.  
\- Oui, au risque de le regretter plus tard ! 

Sakuraba ne répond rien, parce qu’il sait combien Takami devrait travailler et que le temps passé avec lui l’est au détriment de ses études. Mais il n’a pas envie de l’inciter à agir différemment.  
\- Merci pour l’excursion, dit Sakuraba à voix basse avant de l’embrasser. Mes courbatures vont déjà beaucoup mieux !  
\- Moi qui avais prévu de te masser.  
\- L’eau n’est pas miraculeuse, non plus…

*

Sakuraba a dû s’y reprendre à deux fois pour avoir l’air présentable en yukata au dîner. Après s’être rapidement lavé au lavabo de la salle de bain, il a fait et refait le nœud de sa ceinture de telle sorte que, malgré que le vêtement soit un peu petit pour lui, il soit assez décent (et aussi assez charmant) tout au long du repas. Ça a été un grand soulagement pour lui de manger à une table haute et non par terre, n’ayant aucune envie d’infliger à ses jambes de tenir en seiza une heure durant. Quand il l’a vu porté, Sakuraba s’est amusé de constater que le vêtement de Takami avait l’air encore plus petit sur lui. Mais à sa grande déception, il n’a pas eu l’occasion de voir même une seule fois s’ouvrir de façon un peu trop prononcée le pan de tissu sur ses jambes.

Depuis qu’ils ont quitté le bain, c’est par contre une toute autre affaire. Ils ont leur chambre au rez-de-chaussée, n’ont à traverser qu’un couloir pour la regagner. Le corridor est désert et Sakuraba y suit Takami d’un pas lent, les cheveux encore mouillés. Tous les clients de l’auberge semblent avoir déjà regagné leur chambre respective. La ceinture de Takami est plus relâchée qu’au restaurant, note Sakuraba. Il ne suffirait pas de grand-chose pour qu’elle tombe du yukata, s’il l’aidait un peu. 

Quand Sakuraba pénètre dans leur chambre, cela lui fait une impression bizarre. La pièce est spacieuse et épurée. Leur famille est loin. Il y a deux futons soigneusement préparés sur le tatami, au centre de la chambre. 

Il se sent véritablement libre comme l’air.  
\- J’adore cet endroit, s’exclame Sakuraba en se laissant presque tomber sur son futon. Il passe ses bras derrière sa nuque, redresse un peu ses jambes, étire ses orteils et soupire de contentement.  
\- Tu ne veux pas sécher un peu tes cheveux ? Ton oreiller sera trempé.  
\- J’aime bien la sensation… Le futon est confortable.   
\- L’auberge n’est pas trop vieillotte à ton goût ? demande Takami en s’asseyant à genoux à ses pieds. J’ai comme la vague impression que la déco n’est pas du tout ton style…  
\- Ils ont un bain trop beau et j’ai une chambre avec toi, alors bon, le reste… Enfin, il y a une odeur assez bizarre un peu partout, mais à part ça, c’est le rêve…

Takami lui adresse un sourire adorable et Sakuraba le lui rend très volontiers avant de se frotter les yeux.  
\- Dire qu’à la même heure la nuit dernière Shin m’avait mis au lit tellement j’étais fatigué…   
\- C’est tout de suite moins romantique. Tes jambes vont bien ? Est-ce que tu veux que je te les masse ?  
\- Tu peux juste venir là ? demande Sakuraba en laissant échapper un bâillement.

Takami s’approche de lui à genoux et s’allonge sur le flanc tandis que Sakuraba s’applique à lui laisser de la place en changeant légèrement de position pour se retrouver également sur le côté.  
\- Si tu me masses maintenant, je vais m’endormir en deux minutes en fait…  
\- Ça te ferait du bien.  
\- Mmh…

Sakuraba sent ses jambes tellement lourdes qu’il abandonne l’idée d’en passer une par-dessus celles de Takami.  
\- Tes cheveux sentent bon…

Il pourrait plus que probablement s’endormir comme ça. Ce qui serait très dommage. Parce que dans cette position, il est bien certain que la ceinture de Takami ne doit plus rien tenir.

*


End file.
